<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pace by Sera_GrAy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837428">Pace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sera_GrAy/pseuds/Sera_GrAy'>Sera_GrAy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depressed Toby Smith | Tubbo, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Bonding, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Mentor/Protégé, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Panic Attacks, Quiet Tubbo, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scarred Tommy, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sometimes I feel like I can't catch up anymore, Trauma, change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sera_GrAy/pseuds/Sera_GrAy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Doomsday fell upon L'manburg but it had also been two years since the disappearance of the former president Tubbo and the traitor Tommy.</p><p>Now here they are, suddenly appearing out of the blue, a lot has changed over the years. Can everyone manage to keep with it?</p><p>Can anyone ever trust each other? forgive each other? All while a shadow looms over each of their heads, all connected to a past too shameful to let ggo</p><p>(Man, I never thought I'd actually post this.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Puffy &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; TommyInnit, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Phil Watson, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had become a part of Ranboo's routine now to visit the ruins of L'manburg and loot supplies off of it. Wake up in the morning talk with Philza or Techno for at least a few minutes, gather some supplies and treck through the crater where the country once stood. Sometimes the second part of the routine would even diverge with the third, like what's currently happening right now.</p><p>Ranboo just found himself with Techno and Philza in the nether trying to barder for some spectral arrows before going off to find ancient debris for netherite armor. Exchanging banters and bickers with one another's plans for the day because what better way to pass your time while mining rare resources then to have a conversation with your friends. Especially when the topic of discussion is cobblestone crafting table and string axe.</p><p>A conversation Technoblade was quick to divert with a fake laugh.</p><p>"So Ranboo do you have any plans after this?" Philza asked but just as Ranboo was about to answer Techno cuts in "I bet your planning to go visit the ruins of L'manburg again." Ranboo's nervous laugh was enough answer for the two "No surprises there, like seriously it's almost been like two years since that place has blown up and you still kept on looting that place." Techno pointed.</p><p>"Well, I don't blame him, it is a waste of resources." Philza mentioned just in time for the ancient debri to be picked.</p><p>"You guys are technically half right." Ranboo clarified, mining the ancient debri he had stumbled upon.</p><p>"What's the other half then?" asked Phil "That's for me to know and you guys to find out for yourselves." Ranboo replied but his words only served to make Techno egg him on for answer "C'mon just tell us I'm sure its not that serious."</p><p>"It's really not that relevant Techno, plus I really don't have much time now because..." Ranboo said before picking at the last piece of ancient debris before declaring "All right, that's twenty ancient debris. Are you guys gonna keep going?"</p><p>"We did say we wouldn't stop until we hit five stacks sooo—" Philza went back to mining "—don't wait up for us. This could take a while."</p><p>"Suit yourselves. I'm gonna go now."</p><p>Ranboo pulled away from strip mine they created, navigating himself through the maze that they had created until he finally made it out, he didn't waste anymore time and booked out the nether and into the portal that will take him back to the over world. Leaving Phil and Techno to continue grinding in silence. Up until Phil broke it "He's worried about Tommy and Tubbo."</p><p>"I know Phil" Techno grimly replied</p><p>"It's been two years since the fall of L'manburg but it's also the been a year since Tommy and Tubbo suddenly disappeared." Phil mentioned.</p><p>"I know Phil but Ranboo can't keep coming back to that place expecting to see them. Like c'mon it's been two freaking years."</p><p>"I can't agree with you more Techno but Ranboo had already made up his mind."</p><p>Phil had already tried to lightly break it to the enderman that maybe it's time to let go and move on but he wouldn't budge. Then again Phil can't really encourage this without being a hypocrite because he himself go around the SMP in search for his lost sons. Even stumbling upon their house by the shore but only to find that the home was empty with it's only residence being the furnitures.</p><p>The house looked abandoned but at the same time, it looked very well kept since there wasn't speck dust or a cluster cobwebs to be seen.</p><p>So he kept on searching, even going to the ruins of the country to try and see if they were there but that was only one time and the results ended up being the same. To this day he's still searching but he's efforts always ended up being fruitless. Even with the help of Ghostbur, who mind you doesn't really talk to them as much anymore ever since Tommy and Tubbo disappeared. If anything Philza guessed that Ghostbur is still looking for his brothers and he could only wish the best for him, while Phil finds time to balance his life with the new sudden changes.</p><p>Techno on the other hand, was not really open to discussing what happened to those two. Only brushing the notion off by saying "Hey, it's none of my business for whatever happened to those two." all the time. Although Phil can't help but feel like that he's more worried than he's letting on but chose to not show it. Whatever the reason is Phil didn't push.</p><p>The sound of Techno and another familiar voice yelping broke Philza from his thoughts "Techno what's wrong?!"</p><p>"What the hell are you doing crouching like a cave zombie Dream?!"</p><p>"Hey, for your information I was just mining!"</p><p>Philza turned to Techno and Dream's direction, nervously watch like a bystander as the two bicker with one another. Mostly complaining how each one of them each other heart attack Phil tried to cease the fight but his words fell on deaf ears so he just went back mining, albeit slower as he tried to drown the noise. Until it slowly dissipated and the two decided to ending things civil, with Dream cheerfully wishing them good luck on getting five stacks, up until Techno asked.</p><p>"So why are you off here mining in the nether instead of building a home? Looking for Tommy?" Techno obviously said this as a joke. He knew the man gave up on pestering the boy a long time ago. Although he wasn't quite sure why he brought up Tommy when he could've literally just use another topic, is it because of his previous conversation with Phil? Maybe.</p><p>"What? No I'm just grinding like you guys, now if you'll excuse me I'm planning to do some barding and besides..." Dream trailed off as he passed by Techno.</p><p>Techno didn't really expected anything much from Dream's response. He thought he would get casual no, or maybe even an exaggerated hell no and take notice of the two year gap of peace. What ge did not expect though was an answer that left him speculating for the rest of the day.</p><p>"Why would I go looking for Tommy anyways?"</p><p>"Because he's causing trouble like usual and you need to stop him?" Philza interjected with his own guess but even that wasn't the case. No matter how likely that possibility is, the answer Dream gave was much more... Unexpected.</p><p>As Dream casually puts on his mask and answered their question before leaving the mines "Stop him from what? <em>He's not bothering anyone anymore."</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ranboo continued walking, taking the familiar route that he always take to go to L'manburg to loot the place, but also wishing to meet up with a certain someone. He knows what he's chasing after was nothing than a macguffin now but he just kept going anyways.</p><p>At this point he heard all of the rumors about what happened to them. Some say they ran away from the SMP to look for a new land to conquer and start a new nation. Some say they were secretly assassinated by the man Dream himself. Some even say that they ended their lives together in the very country where everything came falling down.</p><p>No matter the rumors though, deep down all of them will never know. Not even Ghostbur himself knew what happened to them and Ranboo didn't really delve into to much theories to come up with his own but something is telling him that, no they're not gone. They're still here in the SMP alive and going on with their lives, sadly he had no proof of this so he kept on living with the turmoil of wondering the 'what ifs'</p><p>He had walked for miles now and he finally made it to the ruins. The moment he landed eyes on the crater and broken structures he can't but feel a surge of small nostalgia. He felt like he was home but at the same time he felt like staying away. From the amount of times he had visited the place multiple times so he had practically gotten use to seeing the same old broken structures.</p><p>For years, no one has attempted to do something with the place. Probably because the place held to many stinging memories. Ranboo can agree on that notion for sure. So the crater basically just sits there letting the vegetation overgrow.</p><p>Nothing new there.</p><p>Yet Ranboo managed to spot something new in the land. Something new yet something or someone familiar standing near the edge of the crater. At first he had mistaken it for another tree next to another one with some sort of weird light shrub beside it because he was looking from a distant away but as he got closer though, the features started becoming more clear.</p><p>No it wasn't a tree but someone standing next to one, someone dawning an evergreen sleeveless tunic with a long sleeved white undershirt. A brown leather belt holding up his dark pants. The weird light shrub turned out to be their blonde hair. The shade and the color resembling something that belonged to a lost friend of Ranboo.</p><p>He didn't know if he's hallucinating or not, mistaking this person for someone else. His legs were moving by themselves trying to see if what he sees is merely an illusion or reality and as he got closer, it was crystal clear that the person is real, standing there while hastily writing something down in a book.</p><p>Ranboo now stood a few feet away from this person and in sheer excitement and unease he called out...</p><p>"Tubbo?"</p><p>The sounding of scribbling stopped and the blonde slowly looked up from his work and slowly but surely he slowly turned to look behind him.</p><p>Blue eyes met a pair of red and green, hints of realization lit up. It was him, even though his face was blocked out by a mask similar to Ranboo's only the white half is unseen, leaving only a black mask. So in a sense, Ranboo finally got the answer he was looking for but this small celebratory victory was cut short when another surprise erupted from the crater. A small dark shadow had slowly emerged from the crater behind Tubbo. A shadow they had yet to know about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you think he meant by that?" Philza asked his friend as they started walking back home, carrying with them the five stacks they vowed. The day was still shining bright but that's because they found a jackpot of ancient debris thanks to Dream's help.</p><p>Techno didn't really know how to answer that. For all he knows Dream could just be egging on them but given his experience with the man he just doesn't seem like the type of person, not to him and Phil at least. Also what did Dream meant when he said that Tommy doesn't cause any trouble anymore. Is it even true? Because trouble seems to always follow that kid around.</p><p>"I don't know, what do you think?" Techno admitted and turning to hit Phil with a question. Phil was a little quiet before answering what he thinks "I don't know either to be honest, but if I have to guess. He definitely met up with Tommy not too long ago."</p><p>"What makes you think that?"</p><p>"You know I don't believe in any of the rumors about their quote unquote "faiths." Also, Dream says it in a way that it sounds like he sees Tommy in a scheduled basis."</p><p>Dream's words repeated itself in Techno's head, trying to decipher what he meant just by the tone of his voice and expression.</p><p>
  <em>"He's not bothering anyone anymore."</em>
</p><p>The same words also echoed in Philza's head, what did Dream mean by that. Is he implying that Tommy is now living a peaceful life? No that can't be it, Tommy is chaotic kid and he won't settle down THAT easily. Then again it had been two years so who knows? All of these theories kept running through Phil's head and it presented themselves as incoherent mumbles in real life.</p><p>"Uh, Phil?" Techno asked his friend, who was now walking while mumbling, even when Techno tried to get his attention it didn't work "Oookay then. I'll just leave you with your—" </p><p>A sudden snap of a branch immediately sent him on guard mode, he stopped in his tracks trying to listen if there's more. There goes another one only this time it was much louder, this time he brandished out his axe and shield to get ready for a fight "Phil!" He whispered yell to the blonde which was enough to break him out of his mumbling.</p><p>"Techno?" Phil asked after seeing his friend in high gear.</p><p>"Phil get yourself ready."</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>Philza didn't had to wait long for an answer. He felt a sudden pull from wing, like a force trying to rip them out from his body making him groan in heightened pain. A pain that slowly vanished but lingered when Techno had rushed to his side and attacked the creature. Getting his axe stuck in the creature's head in the process. Scrambling with his next actions he got to his stance and help Philza up to his feet, making sure to get the hell away.</p><p>"Phil, you okay?!"</p><p>"I'm fine, it was just a few feathers." Phil said in between hisses.</p><p>"You sure? That looked really painful." Techno wasn't wrong on that part. Even cringing at ends of Phil's once fully white wings now burnt into a singe of gray and black ashes, slowly disintegrating until it stopped halfway.</p><p>"Don't focus on me Techno focus on that!" Phil pointed at the creature that burnt his wings. Just as he said that, Techno's axe was thrown right beside him, landing on the grassy soil. The netherite axe now covered in some sort of sick disgusting black goo and missing the one part that made it deadly, the netherite blade itself. Techno's eyes landed back on what he just hacked. The sight itself wasn't pretty.</p><p>The creature he had attacked resemble that off some sort of dark demon skeleton shrouded in a cloak made of tar. With hollow white glowing eyes. The size and stature towering over them like a tall sky scraper "What in the world is that?" Techno asked, taking his shield and a new axe out to fight.</p><p>"I don't know, but more of them are coming." Phil said while brandishing out his own weapons and got into a stance to fight back. Techno looked at his side and mini clones of this tar skeleton slolwy started circling them. No time to waste, they don't know what these creatures all they know is that they are no good and deserves a smacking or they'll hurt more people in the SMP.</p><p>"Alright Phil. You know what to do?"</p><p>"You don't have to tell me twice."</p><p>Without another word they attacked, lunging their blades straight through their heads before pulling, letting the body fall before moving on to the next. One attack after the other, bodies piling on top of each other. They continued fighting back. One them tried biting onto Techno's hair but he's having none of that. He immediately used his shield to block it's disgusting teeth, then held up his axe and digging in its skull.</p><p>"There's too many of them! And they keep— eating? the axe!" Phil commented after decapitating one them "No kidding!" Techno said. It's almost like more kept coming after the other. Even worse that they kept eating their weapons. Reducing their attacks to their stone swords and axes. During this battle Techno's gaze manage to meet up with the first skeleton he drove his axe into. Staring back at him with hollow white eyes. Eyes that contained a hint of pride.</p><p>A pride Techno did not take lightly, especially after what he did to his friend. So after slicing the head of one of the skeletons he got ready to attack. His main target kept dodging, even without muscles the skeleton was able to move his jaw and form a legible smile.</p><p>That immediately disappeared when Techno manage to give it a knuckle sandwich. The force of the punch was witnessed by Philza who noticed a difference to the army, the skeleton he was was fighting before had became weak and fell down the earth into a puddle.</p><p>"Techno, that did something!" Philza called out.</p><p>"What did?!" Techno said back after delivering another punch.</p><p>"You hurting the ring leader killed one of these! It's like their connected!"</p><p>Techno wasn't really sure until he manage to get in another hit and noticed one of the minions squirm. So they are connected, armed with tha knowledge he continued lunging with his stone sword, the ring leader dodging and setting his own attacks when it can.</p><p>Meanwhile Philza took care of the army one by one. Now with Techno's attack it became easy to ward them off from himself, Techno and his wings.</p><p>Unbeknownst to him though another one of these creatures among the crowd were taking their aim to strike through his heart. Smirking to itself when he found the perfect moment, turning it's hand into a long sharp spear, it got ready to strike. But he never got to.</p><p>"Nice try."</p><p>A british voice softly spoke before fully decapitating the skeleton with his obsidian sword, watching as the body fell onto ground, but he knew that wasn't enough. He needed to take down the general of this army. The general who is busy taking care of the man known as Technoblade.</p><p>"Shit." He mumbled to himself after witnessing Techno trying an failing to take down the general. Brandishing out his sword once more, he dove through the crowd slicing off his enemies in a fluid motion with his blade. The skeletons dissipated into a puff of black ashes followed by a screech of what sounded like a wail of tortured souls.</p><p>A sound Phil and Techno has never heard of, even when they cut through the bones of the herd. It didn't take long for Philza to notice the extreme decrease from the enemies and to notice someone running through these creatures group killing like no tomorrow. He couldn't see well but he manage to see a tinge of someone's blonde hair dawning some sort of red clothing.</p><p>It all happened so fast. In a blink of an eye all of the enemies he was fighting had ceased to exist and as for Techno, he didn't see all of this since he was busy fighting the boss but even then the leader had been defeated. Right as Techno was about to deliver another hit. The sound of slicing blade and the shock expression of the ring leader wore was enough for Techno to stop.</p><p>And witness the disintegration before his very eyes. The skeleton he was fighting had vanished into a puff of ash and smoke floating through the air. Leaving only some sort of red heart in it's place falling onto the ground.</p><p>"Gross." Philza cringed before flinching after seeing it still beating. Techno went in with his axe to kill it for good but someone already beat him to it. The heart rotted away with the gunk when someone stabbed it with their dark sword.</p><p>Techno looked up to see who it was that finished the deed and his eyes went wide when his eyes met up with a pair of blue ones.</p><p>
  <em>'Is it really?'</em>
</p><p>"No way, Tommy?" It was Philza who spoke up. Techno was still taking it in that the kid so many people believed died or ran off is alive and well but also sporting a set of new clothes like, instead of his usual red and white shirt he was wearing a slightly dark red sleeveless tunic with a long sleeved black undershirt, his hands were covered by a pair of long leather gloves that reached his elbow. He's also now wearing a pair of brown leather boots that complimented the dark esthetic of his dark undershirt and pants.</p><p>"Philza, Technoblade." Tommy casually said before putting his dark sword away. His gaze then landed on Phil's wings, leading him to feel a sense of dread.</p><p>'Hm, looks like someone's moody.' Techno thought because the way greeted them sounded like he was dead on the inside. Much like him "Oh god! Tommy where have you been? Everyone thought you were—" Philza immediately rushed to his son's side. Two years, two years of no news of their existence and suddenly here is.</p><p>"Now is not the time to worry about me Phil! Worry about your wings." Tommy said while pointing at the burnt wings "Oh these, it's nothing a healing potion can't—HEY!" Tommy didn't believe him. Not one second as he quickly but gently grabbed a hold of Phil's wings. Observing the burns of the feathers and asking for symptoms.</p><p>"Do you feel any sort of wither effect on you?"</p><p>"Uh, no, why?"</p><p>"Any feeling of nausea, hunger or dizziness?"</p><p>"No, I don't think so."</p><p>"Phil you're going to be a hundred percent sure with me. Do you feel nauseated?"</p><p>"Yeah, and your going to have to explain to us what's going on first, Tommy. Why do you wanna know if he feels sick?" asked Techno as he crossed his arms, because if something like a burnt wing was enough to warrant a not so great reaction from Tommy to the point of asking for symptoms. Then it can't be good. Turns out Tommy didn't need to say anything to convince Techno and Phil how bad this is.</p><p>"Oh wait, I think I'm starting to feel it." Phil stumbled. All of a sudden his vision became cloudy, his head felt like it began spinning and his body felt like he was on fire. It felt like all of the world's worst nausea in the world had decided to target him all at once and he's been through a lot so one might think that he could handle it but no, it feels like this is the first time he got sick.</p><p>"Phil!" Both Techno and Tommy had rushed to his side to make sure he doesn't face plant on the ground "I think I'm gonna throw up." his words were followed up with him gagging just a little making Techno and Tommy slowly kneel down and lay underneath the nearest tree  "Alright, alright just keep it together Phil. Tommy? What's going on?"</p><p>"Shadow Poisoning." The blonde replied.</p><p>"Shadow what?"</p><p>Tommy answered while he tried to look for something in the bundle he took out of his inventory and began searching through them "Shadow poisoning, a common tactic used by these ghouls to weaken their enemies."</p><p>"We can see that! Just tell us what it does and what do we need to do."</p><p>"Basically the poison is like the wither effect only it's ten time worse with added pain."</p><p>"Make that a hundred times worst. My body's killing me." Philza groaned before gagging again. Techno felt a sweat bead down his cheeks, seeing his friend in pain sent the anxiety within him to topple over "How bad is this? Is he going to be okay?" Techno asked.</p><p>"Don't worry the poison won't kill him, that's the nemesis' job but the sickness doesn't go away until two weeks. He's going to be okay as soon as I find that elixir—Ugh not here. Crap I must've used my last one last night."</p><p>Techno frowned at this and Phil can't be anymore disappointed at the news "Why can't we just use milk and a healing to fix him up?" Techno retorted making Tommy frantic "No! Using a healing potion is the last thing you want to do! But drink some milk. It won't heal him but it'll lessen the pain."</p><p>Tommy then proceeded to throw like six buckets of milk towards Phil and Techno's direction. Although weak Phil manage to down the milk and noticed an immediate change "Wow, that actually helped." he commented.</p><p>"Did it go away?"</p><p>"No, but the pain did settle down but it kept coming though." Phil took another sip. Downing two buckets and almost on to his third.</p><p>"Good, now keep on drinking them but not all of it. Save some because it's gonna be a long road." Tommy said all while taming the nearest horse and placing a saddle for Phil to ride on "Techno get Phil on this horse, were going."</p><p>"Um going where exactly?" Techno helped his ill friend stand up and get onto his horse although he was a bit skeptical. Him and Phil still need to get home and if they don't find a cure then he doesn't want Phil to walk for miles in his current state.</p><p>"To wherever Tubbo is." Tommy replied as he took out a loadstone compass. A compass that would him straight to his partner "Tubbo?" Both Phil and Techno said at the same time, both their voices containing a tone of surprise "He's the only one who carries a bulk of those elixir and if he doesn't have any he's the only one who can make it."</p><p>It really has been an unusual day hasn't it?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tubbo! Where the heck have you been?! Everyone thought you and Tommy ran away or something! Hell everyone thought you were also dead! But I just knew! I knew you were alive!" Ranboo hugged (more like squeezed) even tighter. The moment Tubbo had turned around and their gaze met Ranboo's the enderman yelled out the blonde's name and tackled him in a hug. For two years he had been dreading and wondering what could've happen but now his patience has finally paid.</p>
<p>"Uh, Tubbo?" Ranboo said after noticing him being silent but hearing a slight cough and strangled breathing he realized that he was practically squeezing the life out of him. "Oh sorry! I got excited! Ranboo said as he let go, giving him space and Tubbo was quick to wave his hands as if he was saying 'No no it's okay.'</p>
<p>The next few seconds were filled with Tubbo trying to catch his breath, even removing the mask he wore in order to breathe "Are you okay now?" Ranboo asked. Tubbo nodded in response making the enderman sigh in relief while Tubbo put his mask back on.</p>
<p>Tubbo really has changed over the years, even his clothing changed, an evergreen sleeveless tunic and a white undershirt, he almost looked like robin hood with a white mask to cover his mouth. With all of these changes combined though, it didn't manage to shrug off the confusion Ranboo felt when he noticed something off about Tubbo. He hadn't said a single word even when telling him that he's okay from the squeezing he just responded with a wave and a bunch of nods.</p>
<p>"Um, Tubbo? Are you okay?" Ranboo asked and just like his responses before, Tubbo just gave a nod and a shrug as if it were his version of a 'Yeah, why?'</p>
<p>"Oh, okay it's just that—" Ranboo stumbled with his words. Tubbo was a little confused by his friend's concern and he looked at him with a curious expression.</p>
<p>"—It's just that you seem, quiet. You haven't really spoken a word. Is something wrong?" Ranboo finished and looked up at Tubbo. Now holding a bow on his hand, holding onto it so tightly and almost threateningly that it made Ranboo feel uneasy "Um, sensitive topic?" he stuttered a little.</p>
<p>He didn't even consider what Tubbo was really looking at. He didn't knew that the blonde's eyes had wandered and he ended up looking over his shoulders, Tubbo's own shoulders had slumped down and his gaze started looking up as if something was growing behind Ranboo. He didn't realize this, up until Tubbo had ran behind him. That's when he saw it. The monster looming behind him that he didn't even knew was there until he laid his eyes upon it.  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy kept looking back and fourth from his compass to Techno and Phil riding his new pet horse Friedrich "How's Philza doing?" he asked "He seems fine, downed six buckets this point." Techno said "I'm fine guys." Phil tried to reassure them but both did not buy into it "No you're not, you've gagged at least ten times already and nearly fell off the horse twice." Techno pointed out.</p>
<p>"He's right Phil, you're not. Here have some more milk." Tommy added and throwing three more buckets of milk towards Techno, making Phil respond with "Figures." before taking another sip.</p>
<p>"Don't worry though, we'll get to Tubbo soon." Tommy reassured one final time before taking out another compass, now he's looking at two compasses now, with the other one being inactive while the other leads them to Tubbo, leaving everyone silent once again. This didn't really sit well with Techno nor Phil.</p>
<p>Not only did it fueled Techno and Phil's skepticism about Tommy's real intentions but Tommy is being uncharacteristically quiet throughout the walk, only stopping to talk to them just to check how Phil is doing.</p>
<p>He's always so used to listening to Tommy ramble on about woman and Dream that being in Tommy's presence without hearing him talk about anything in general, it felt foreign or out of place to him. Techno didn't need to ask Philza to know that his friend is thinking the same thing.</p>
<p>Which begs the question in his head. What happened in those two years that caused this change? Now he came face to face with something he never thought he'd do when he's with Tommy.</p>
<p>Be the conversation starter.</p>
<p>"Um, Tommy why do you have two compasses out?" he asked.</p>
<p>"One of them leads to Tubbo, while the other detects if there are any shadows near us. Seems like there isn't any, so were safe."</p>
<p>"Shadows? You mean those things that attacked us? Are they some sort of a Demon?" Him and Phil could just save the questions of where the hell he has been for later "Something like that."</p>
<p>"Okay, but what are they exactly?"</p>
<p>"They're basically manifestation of despair and other bad things in this world. The type of shadow that attacked you was called an army shadow, much like the name. These shadows come in an army."</p>
<p>"Wait, army shadow? Type? Are you telling us there are more with different skills?"</p>
<p>The sound of a blade unsheathing cut through the air, it was Tommy taking out his sword once again "Techno I really can't explain it right now, I need to keep an eye on my surroundings. All you need to know is that they hurt those they come across."</p>
<p>"Yeah, just like any hostile mobs." Techno said. The skepticism only grew because this dismissal to explain. Another thing that caught him off guard in regards to Tommy's new poise, his calm and somewhat respectful attitude towards him and Philza.</p>
<p>Technoblde and Philza. The people who blew up the country he cherished, he expected half assed insults  to be thrown his way but nothing. In fact the only thing that kept getting thrown at him were the sounds of the leaves rustling and the spring ambiance. Making the overall surroundings feel like a calm peaceful forest in the peak of spring where flowers bloomed.</p>
<p>But he knows not to let his guard down so soon, after all it could all be an act and who knows what Tommy could be plotting.</p>
<p>He also wanted to ask more questions, like how long have those shadows existed? Why does netherite melt when it comes in contact with them? or why using a healing potion is the worst thing they could possibly do.</p>
<p>"Oh right, almost forgot. Techno catch."</p>
<p>Techno's instinct took over and he immediately perfectly catch what Tommy threw at him, he was quick to recognize it as another sword still covered by it's wooden scabbard. Taking a hold of the handle, he slowly unsheathed the sword. It was exactly like Tommy's dark sword, the reflection of his eyes staring back at him as he examines the blade.</p>
<p>"You're gonna need something to fight off those shadows. No amount of netherite, diamond, iron and gold can kill them, but this obsidian sword can slice through them without hesitation." Tommy explained.</p>
<p>"This is obsidian?—Well, thanks I guess." Techno said in a tone of interest and amusement, even Philza seemed impressed even long after his friend put the sword away, like how did he get a hold of this and how did he even made it. Now this was the gesture that sent alarm bells ringing in Techno's head. A stark contrast when Tommy said "No worries." very calmly and their walk was filled with nothing but silence again.</p>
<p>A silence that didn't lasted long because after settling down the sound of a large explosion echoing from a distance, followed by a the ground lightly shaking. Causing all of them to stop in their tracks.</p>
<p>"Okay what was that?!" Phil asked.</p>
<p>"I dunno. Hold on I'll be right back." Tommy responded before climbing up in one of the trees to get a better view. Once up the top he scanned through miles of nothing but a sea  of oak and birch trees, it's almost as if nothing was wrong but Tommy knew better, he kept scanning through the land until his eyes manage to catch the sight of something dark. Like a shadow void from a distance.</p>
<p>Tommy wasn't sure if it's really one of the shadows or it could be something else. He took out his telescope and looked through the spyglass.</p>
<p>"Eh—!"</p>
<p>He was not expecting that at all. Right there in the distance, is another shadow rampaging all over the land it could destroy. The shadow itself is huge and took the shape of some octupus, a shadow like that can be capable of mass destruction, just as strong as when L'manburg blew up, only the damage will be twice as big. Speaking of L'manburg it was pretty clear that that's where the shadow resides. Judging by the surroundings and the ruined buildings behind it when Tommy tried to get more details of what the looks like.</p>
<p>"Okay, that can't be good." Tommy commented when he zoomed in his telescope and saw the shadow kept hitting something but ended up missing and causing even more destruction, when he tried to see what the shadow was hitting. His heart dropped.</p>
<p>Because the moment he got clear sight of what the shadow's target is, there is no doubt that THAT was none other than Tubbo dodging the attacks so fast that even Tommy had a hard keeping up. Him not keeping up didn't matter though, what mattered was that Tubbo is facing off a walking giant of discord all on his own.</p>
<p>"No way." he even took out his two compasses and seeing both red arrows kept pointing at the direction of the shadow was all the proof he needed "Shit!" He quickly got down the tree, ignoring the branches and leaves that lightly scratched his face.</p>
<p>"What do you think that was Techno?"</p>
<p>"I dunno." Techno responded, his grip around the obsidian sword Tommy gave him before had tighten. Preparing if whatever comes at them is another one of those shadows.</p>
<p>"GUYS!"</p>
<p>Both of them flinched when Tommy descended down the trees hanging upside down from the branch, with a slightly nervous look on his face "On second thought I'll just meet you guys at the destination. Trouble is happening in L'manburg"</p>
<p>"Wait, WHAT?!" Techno shouted at the sudden news.</p>
<p>"Here, you're going to need these in case you get attacked! Make sure you use the potions wisely! And Techno make sure you stab through the heart! I'LL MEET YOU GUYS AT TECHNO'S HOUSE!"</p>
<p>"Hey! Wait a minute—! TOMMY!" Techno didn't even get to ask what's going on before Tommy had shoved a bunch of items on his hands, went back up the treetops and just left in a haste,” Techno muttered "Well, looks like were on our own then. Now what did he just gave us." While Techno was busy checking out the potions, anxiety boiled within Philza at the mention of L'manburg.</p>
<p>"Ranboo..." he said in bated breath. Making Techno look over his friend with a hum "Ranboo! He's in Danger!" Philza turned to Techno with panic clear in his expression "Techno Tommy said there was trouble in L'manburg! What if Ranboo is still there?!"</p>
<p>The realization hit Techno like a flaming ghast ball because in a flash he put away the stuff Tommy had given him and he got on to the horse "Alright Phil, we're gonna go fast in this, so hold on tight and tell me if we need to slow down."</p>
<p>"I promise I'll be fine, just go!"</p>
<p>With a reluctant nod Techno grabbed a hold of the reigns and motioned the horse to go as fast as it can. Right now all Phil could do is hold in his sickness and hope that Ranboo is okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo is getting more worried as each moment passed and for once it's not because he's running out arrows, he's got plenty more but the problem is that he's running out of places to hide a lightly injured Ranboo so he wouldn't get hurt.</p>
<p>'Looks like this'll have to do.' Tubbo thought as he gently help sat Ranboo down behind one of the trees out of the shadow's sight. He really wished he could ask him if he's okay but his voice wouldn't allow it and judging by the way Ranboo held on tightly on his side it was safe to say that he's not okay at all.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Ranboo said in between pants followed by a groan of pain. The enderman had broken a couple of ribs. If Tubbo could recall, the shadow had emerge from the ground and aimed one of it's gigantic tentacles and pushed Ranboo. For the last minutes that had passed Tubbo had been dodging, occasionally attacking it and running away from the gigantic kraken of a shadow.</p>
<p>No, literally that's the form the shadow took when Tubbo peeked from behind the trees. A freaking kraken. He summoned his bow and obsidian arrows as he slowly approached the being, ready to take down this monster even if he's all alone "Tubbo. What are you doing?" Ranboo's scared voice caused the blonde to stop in his tracks and turn to his old friend. Seeing the fear and confusion in his eyes almost made him not want to go but at the same he couldn't just let this monster ran around. Somebody could get hurt.</p>
<p>Another loud crash that lightly shook the earth made Tubbo tear his gaze away and back to the shadow. He doesn't have much time, he turned to Ranboo one last time before throwing a healing potion at him before throwing himself on the battlefield.</p>
<p>"TUBBO!"</p>
<p>Ranboo's cry for his name faded into oblivion as Tubbo grabbed an arrow. Took his aim with his bow right at shadow's eye and fired. Wails of cries echoed. An action he kept repeating as he ran to avoid his opponent's own attacks. Drinking a potion of leaping and potion of swiftness in the process. Trying to get it away from Ranboo's location as far as he could. Hoping that he already got the hell out of the area.</p>
<p>Another tentacle tired to squash him but he manage to jump and avoid it, effectively getting on top of it and using it as a guide to get closer. He shot one more arrow at it before leaping off and back to the ground. Another wail cry pierced through the air making Ranboo cover his ears from the shriek.</p>
<p>When it passed, he took a deep breath to even his breathing after the adrenaline stole his energy from all of the running he did. Well, more like Tubbo had been doing the running and carrying him around to safety. He winced when he shifted ever so slightly. He couldn't take the pain, he looked at the potion that Tubbo had given him.</p>
<p>A healing potion that had a note attached to it that simply said "RUN!"</p>
<p>He downed the potion but he didn't heed the note. As he summoned his own sword to assist in any way he can. There's no way he's going to loose a friend again. Just as he was about you send himself in an unknown battle, someone stood in front him, blocking his way to the fight.</p>
<p>"That's not good idea Ranboo. You're better off doing what the note said."</p>
<p>The voice and face had belonged to yet another familiar associate that Ranboo thought he would never see again "Tommy?!" he uttered after gazing upon the blonde brandishing the same new clothing as Tubbo, with the color scheme and the brown leather gloves he wore serving as a deviant.</p>
<p>Tommy didn't say anything, but left Ranboo and tossing him another gosh darn potion but this time it was an invisibility one with a note that also said 'Run!'. Tommy joined the battle not long after just in the nick of time.</p>
<p>"Tubbo!" Tommy yelled while getting his sword ready. A huge wave of relief washed off of Tubbo's shoulder when he saw Tommy arriving. After shooting one more arrow he quickly made his way to his partner's side "Sorry I took so long!" Tommy said before slicing one of the tentacles off, Tubbo responded with a light wave of his hand before going back to fight within a distance while Tommy fights it off a little closer.</p>
<p>Not for the sake of killing it though, but for the sake of finding it's weak spot and heart first. THEN they'll kill it.</p>
<p>Jumping from one tentacle to another to bait the shadow to attack itself. Tommy seized every opportunity he could and attacked with his sword and whenever he fell and needed a lift up, Tubbo got his back as he took out his special arrow or as he likes to call it 'Magic carpet arrow'.</p>
<p>He fired one of those in Tommy's direction as he was falling, saving him just in time. Tommy rode the the arrow like a flying hover board before jumping off it to hit the head.</p>
<p>Ranboo watched as the two glided over the battlefield like some sort of surreal acrobatic dance. Tubbo's trampolin skills are clearly showing when the blonde placed a few slime blocks for him to jump on, combined with the leaping potion Tubbo looked like a flying archrer from far away. Striking when he saw the perfect moment.</p>
<p>And Tommy, god he can't even recognize him just by the way he fought so effortlessly and efficiently. Swinging his blade and hitting all of the weak points giving him the upper hand.</p>
<p>"Ranboo!"</p>
<p>He turned around behind when he heard his name and saw "Techno! Phil!" The two had been riding a dark horse and are approaching him fast, only stopping when they finally stood next to their compatriot. Techno got off the horse, giving Phil the space he needed.</p>
<p>"Ranboo! Thank goodness you're safe!" Phil exclaimed in relief "Yeah I'm fine and, Whoa Phil are you okay there?" Ranboo asked when he saw him looking a little bit pale and sick, another gag erupted from Phil before he could even say that he's fine.</p>
<p>An incoming scream followed by a thud beside them sent them to look to their left and saw Tommy groaning and rubbing his head from the impact after being pushed by one of the tentacles. He recovered quick and when he saw Techno and Phil he saw red "What The Fuck?! What part of 'Meet you in Techno's house' did you not understand?! What're you two doing here anyways?!" he stood up, ignoring the burning pain seeping through his head.</p>
<p>"Making sure one of our companion is alive and safe!" Techno yelled and gestured to Ranboo "Well, do yourselves a favor and get out of here! While you still can!"</p>
<p>Tommy headed back into the war. Just in time to see Tubbo land on of the slime box and flailing his arms to get his attention. That usually means Tubbo just a hit gold mine of info. He quickly rushed to his side and once there he pulled Tubbo behind one of the old buildings to hide.</p>
<p>"Okay Tubbo, what did you find?" He asked taking light peek from one of the cracks before hiding back again and looking at Tubbo, who already had his hands ready making Tommy prepare for the lightning round of sign languages.</p>
<p>Tommy gave the signal with a nod and quickly Tubbo moved his hands, trying to make the signs clear and but fast enough so they wouldn't waste time. After Tubbo finished, Tommy summarized of what best he could translate from that fast sign language.</p>
<p>"Okay, let me get this straight, the heart is protected by some sort layer of metal in it's head but it's weak against explosions."</p>
<p>Tubbo nodded.</p>
<p>"Did you use one of your exploding arrows against it?"</p>
<p>Another nod. Followed by another hand sign <em>'I used it earlier when you were pushed and I got a peek of the heart, but the metal keeps regenerating so I need to keep hitting the head before it has a chance to recover.' </em></p>
<p>"Hm, I see." Tommy looked over the debris to get another look of the head only to scowl from what he saw "That dumbass! I told him to get away from here!"</p>
<p>Hearing Tommy say that in such an annoyed tone made Tubbo also look over the ruins and saw something he did not expect. It was Techno fighting off the shadow with an obsidian sword. Dodging and slicing through the darkness, despite this unusual scene the only thing rummaging query in his head is where did he get the sword and why him of all people showed up?!</p>
<p>A frustrated sigh left Tommy's lips as he stood up and took out his weapon "Alright then, Tubbo listen up hears the plan." Tubbo's attention went back to Tommy as he listened intently for the next step...</p>
<p>A battle cry erupted from Techno's vocals as he cut through another tentacle. The cries and wails he had become accustom to. Tommy wasn't kidding when he said that the sword could cut through them without hesitation. Now all he needs to do is find the heart, wherever that is.</p>
<p>The head of the kraken took a stance where it could see Techno clearly. Staring down at him with cold white hollow eyes. He stared back with his own glare, holding up his ground the grip on his sword had tightened and he got ready to fight and the Kraken was too.</p>
<p>If it wasn't for Tommy attacking from the sky that is, then the kraken would've crushed Techno by now. If Techno wanted it to that is. Tommy landed next to the anthropomorphic pig "Nice of you to drop in." Techno said which only serve to make Tommy slightly irritated but he held it in.</p>
<p>"Techno, usually I'd remind you again that it's in your  best interest is to leave but I doubt you would leave so easily."</p>
<p>"And let this thing run around like it owns the place? No way. Besides, the sooner we kill this thing the sooner you can heal Phil."</p>
<p>"Well, you could help by distracting this thing away from Tubbo for as long as you could. Keep up!"</p>
<p>Tommy went in with his sword and took a strike before running off, Technoblade following behind shortly after assaulting the kraken with his own attack "Alright! We're distracting it! What now?!"</p>
<p>Techno can't believe he's following Tommy's orders but it's not like he has much of a choice. They needed to take this thing down and it seems like Tommy and Tubbo are the only one's who know how to deal with them permanently. Right after he asked that, explosions could be heard behind him.</p>
<p>"While we distract this thing! Tubbo will come at it with exploding arrows in the head and hopefully that way—!" Tommy was cut off when he had to cut off another tentacle to distract it and it wasn't long until the kraken is chasing them again.</p>
<p>"—Hopefully that way Tubbo can break through the armor in it's head and hit the heart!"</p>
<p>"So you're saying the heart is inside the head?" Techno asked before hitting another tentacle that was about to grab a hold of him 'Geez louise! How many tentacles does this giant octopus have?!' he thought.</p>
<p>"It is!"</p>
<p>"Okay, I got it! Distract the octopus!"</p>
<p>A clear agreement was set between the trio. Now all they need to do is to execute it. Combined with their forces together they each took their turns taking down the shadow. Tommy and Techno's blades along with Tubbo's exploding arrows things could go smoothly right?</p>
<p>Boy, that was not case.</p>
<p>During the fight, they encountered a lot of mishaps including instances where Tommy nearly got killed because Techno accidently evoked one of the tentacles to pulverize Tommy multiple times or when Techno tried to aim for one of the eyes but Tommy kept stealing the kill with every chance he got, almost making Techno do nothing at all.</p>
<p>Despite the differences in these actions though. It did one thing that left the two with the same result. A feeling of bitterness and spite was present and it seems it that it won't be leaving anytime soon but they didn't banter like what they both expected but instead they held their tounge back. Keeping their thoughts to themselves.</p>
<p>They're just lucky it didn't hinder Tubbo's attack to take down the kraken. One explosion, two explosions. Not enough? Tubbo can hit that with three arrows at the same time, he realesed the arrows from his grasp and let them fly.</p>
<p>The explosion was bigger and stronger this time, giving Tubbo the space he needed to kill the heart, down to his final exploding arrow. He took aim and he watched as the kraken let out it's final breath. The mass of black goo that it was made of had vaquished into thin air.</p>
<p>Once again returning the calm serene atmosphere that was there before the shadow attacked.</p>
<p>Tubbo safely water bucket his way down the high building he was aiming from and casually walked over to Tommy and Techno who were standing right at the edge of the crater giving each other the silent treatment. When Tommy saw Tubbo he didn't even wait and started running to his friend half way.</p>
<p>"Tubbo are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" He asked and sighed in relief when Tubbo gave a closed eye smile and a thumbs up. Even though his smile was covered by the mask the expression was clear in Tubbo's eyes.</p>
<p>Techno loudly cleared his throat, giving Tommy a reminder of what they needed to do "Oh right! Tubbo we need your help with something."</p>
<p>Tubbo broke out from his terrified state after seeing Techno and turn to Tommy and signed languaged <em>'What is it?'</em></p>
<p>"It's an emergency. Phil got shadow poisoning." Tommy explained. A look of realization spread across Tubbo's face after hearing that and he nodded in understandment before signing 'Where is he?'</p>
<p>Tommy turned to Technoblade"Techno where's Phil?" </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After a brief explanation from Techno that before he joined the battle he told Ranboo to take Phil far away so they wouldn't get hurt. The three found themselves roaming through the woods and Techno can't be anymore paranoid of what these two could pull off. The moment seemed like a perfectly good set up for an ambush, he kept looking back and fourth to the two expecting to brandish out their weapons but he only ended up seeing them innocently following him without complaints.</p>
<p>This chain of events continued until they finally reached Phil and Ranboo sitting underneath a large oak tree. Tubbo didn't waste any more time and started looking over Phil. Ranboo sighed in relief when he saw them safe and sound along with Tubbo. Phil had told him with the little energy he had left about the events leading up to his poisoning and how Tommy said Tubbo can help.</p>
<p>"How is he?" Tommy asked "Not good he started hallucinating and thought I was a walking oreo." Ranboo explained.</p>
<p>"Ranboo what is this giraffe doing here?" a very drowsy Phil asked.</p>
<p>"Uh, Phil that's not giraffe, that's Tubbo" Ranboo explained</p>
<p>"Tubbo? Really? Didn't he went missing?"</p>
<p>"Yeah but he's here now and he'll help you get better." Techno replied.</p>
<p>"Is he going to be alright?" Ranboo asked worriedly, Tubbo gave him a firm nod to assure him and began searching through his bundle for his potions and for some bandages. While Tommy check up on his new horse Friedrich, even feeding him an apple and some sugar.</p>
<p>These action is what brought the suspicion within Techno to slowly crumble. They really weren't planning on hurting them are they?</p>
<p>All they wanted to do was help. Yet why does Techno feel a sense of unease that refused to be ignored?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo smiled happily at his finished work, he had finished up bandaging Phil's wings and he had already given him the elixir. All he has do is ask how Phil is doing and possibly give them more elixir in case he doesn't feel good for the next few days that would come.</p><p>"Is it done?" Ranboo asked and Tubbo nodded before taking out his book and quill as a means to communicate, usually he'd have Tommy translate for him but his partner left in a haste because another shadow rampage was going on the south and he needed to head there before someone else got hurt.</p><p>Techno was going to offer to go with Tommy to fight more shadows but stopped himself before he could say anything. He felt uncomfortable leaving Ranboo and Phil with Tubbo. Given their not so great history with each other Techno can't help but feel like Tubbo might do something as soon as Techno, the strongest of the group, would leave. So he stayed to keep an eye on them just to be safe.</p><p>He also didn't feel comfortable letting Tubbo treat Phil's poisoning at first. For all he knows Tubbo could make things worse and if that is the case then the regret will weigh him down for a long time for trusting such an obvious enemy, but on the other hand he can't just let Phil walk around very sick so he secretly begrudgingly agreed.</p><p>After Tubbo finished his writing he showed it to Ranboo since he can't trust Phil to read them without his vision and head suffering and he can't stand the negative aura he's getting from Techno.</p><p>"Tubbo is asking how you're feeling Phil. Do you still feel any pain or dizziness?" Ranboo spoke after reading what was on the book.</p><p>"No not anymore, other than feeling slightly lightheaded I'm good. Thank you Tubbo." Phil explained, to be frank though, he was impressed by what Tubbo manage to do within just a couple of bandages and an elixir that made the pain go away in a snap of a finger. After hearing this info, Tubbo wrote something down on the book again and have Ranboo read it again went. </p><p>"Alright, Phil you're going to be alright all you need is some rest and if it comes back just take another elixir and get some more rest. No going out of the house for extra precaution. Just one bottle a day will do." Tubbo then handed a bundle to Phil that contained the elixir "Uh, I'll carry it for him Tubbo. Thank you." Ranboo offered and Tubbo obliged and handed the bundle over to him. Ranboo then took a peak of what's inside. It was the usual stuff you would expect. Six bottles of the elixir and three buckets of milk, what Ranboo did found out of place but decided not to question was the one cake and cookies in it.</p><p>"So is that all?" A shiver ran down Tubbo's spine making him flinch when he heard Techno's voice before taking a deep breath and calming himself down. Not even daring to look at the pig hybrid he just gave a thumbs up as an answer. Distracting himself by organizing his inventory "Uh, Tubbo what's this for?"</p><p>Tubbo looked at Ranboo who was holding a bucket with a confused expression. The bucket where a certain creature is currently residing inside. Techno and Phil also looked over to see what it was but since he was sitting down under a tree but he could faintly see a something blue, white, round and glowing swimming around it but couldn't really determine what it looks like.</p><p>"Ranboo where did you get that?" asked Techno, because that is something you just don't get in the sea. It would make sense if it was a glowing squid but no it wasn't the infamous squid that Dream was obsessed about "It was in the bundle containing the elixirs." Ranboo responded before looking back at Tubbo who was writing something his book and showing it to them.</p><p>
  <em>'It's to protect you from the shadows.'</em>
</p><p>"Protect us? Protect us in what way?" Techno crossed his arms and Tubbo wrote another response .</p><p>
  <em>'The light emmiting from that moon jellyfish can scare any shadows away.'</em>
</p><p>"Moon Jellyfish?" Ranboo looked down on the at the creature in the bucket. Now that he's looking at it more clearl now, it does look like a jellyfish with a faint glow in the water. Then again it is the only afternoon "Uh, I'll carry that for you Ranboo, I know how much you don't like water."</p><p>"Thanks Techno." Ranboo handed over the bucket of jellyfish to Techno, giving Phil a clearer look of what it looked like and even witnessed the faint glow "How does the glowing even scare them off?" Phil questioned.</p><p>"Same reason why we don't know why creepers avoid cats like the plague." A voice from behind them caused them to look behind them. There stood Tommy putting his sword away after flicking off a few black goo that was hanging around it "Whoa easy now Tubbo." Tommy said after he was tackled into a light hug by the said person. Even ruffling up his hair to assure that he's fine until Tubbo pulled away.</p><p>"How did it go?" Techno asked, talking about the shadow "It went well, it was just another army type shadow. Don't worry I took care of it. How's Phil doing?"</p><p>"He's alright. Tubbo said he just needs some rest and more of the meds." Ranboo explained. Making Tommy feel glad and he let out a sigh of relief "Good."</p><p>"Again, Tubbo thanks for your help. I'd probably still think Ranboo is a talking oreo if it wasn't for you." Phil thanked again to which Tubbo could respond with a light nod and Phil nodded back before he did a little contemplation "Although I also owe you a thank you too Tommy, after you were the one who helped us throughout this shadow mayhem."</p><p>"It's really no problem Phil. We're just doing our job to make sure everyone is okay." Tommy said before giving Friedrich an apple after nudging him for food.</p><p>Ranboo and Techno were now checking on Phil and seeing if he needs anything else and even started a small conversation about how Phil needs to be taken care of like some senior citizen. Everything was calm until Tommy said "Why are you looking me like that?"</p><p>This made the three look to the two and saw Tubbo with his arms crossed looking at a confused Tommy like he's expecting something from him. Then a look of epiphany appeared across his face when his head went ding "I swear I'm not injured so you don't have to check on ME—!"</p><p>Techno, Ranboo and Phil could only watch as Tommy fell flat on the grass caused by Tubbo who had casually sat on the ground, he had grab a hold of his comrade's right leg, removed the boot, pulled the pants up to the knee and started examining his leg. It only took three seconds for Tubbo to look at Tommy like he caught him committing a crime.</p><p><em>'You sprained your ankle. Badly'</em> He signed language to a groaning Tommy "Damn, I really thought I could hide it from you." he looked away from the doctor who rolled his eyes before taking out an ice pack to place on the skin that was already forming a bruise.</p><p>
  <em>'Don't think I didn't notice you limping when you came here Tommy. I already know your little tricks.'</em>
</p><p>Tommy didn't say anything and just let Tubbo treat his ankle. Looks like he's gonna be riding Friedrich all day and night then. He felt his knee being tapped and he looked at Tubbo who signed</p><p>
  <em>'Why didn't you tell me sooner?'</em>
</p><p>"Because my ankle is the least of our worries you quack doc." Tommy regreted his answer the minute it leaves his mouth as his words transformed into pained cries when Tubbo put a lot of pressure on his ankle sending a shockwave of pain "I was kidding! You're an amazing doctor!"</p><p>Satisfied with the answer, Tubbo let go and the pain slowly dissolved. Tommy couldn't really see it because of the mask but he knew that Tubbo is wearing smug grin right now.</p><p>Techno couldn't help but chuckle at this, even Phil and Ranboo cracked a smile. They couldn't pin point why though, except for Techno who couldn't believe Tommy just allowed himself to be told off by Tubbo like that like a mother disciplining their child. Now that's something you don't see everyday.</p><p>For Tommy though, he can't help but feel a little embarrassed not because he got told off but he must've sounded weird having a conversation with Tubbo who couldn't say a word and it sounded like he's having a conversation with himself "Hm, you know I can't help but notice something about Tubbo?" Phil pointed out.</p><p>"Maybe it's because he hasn't really said anything the entire time? Why is that?" Techno stated the obvious. Not seeing how Tubbo had taken sharp breathe and a worried look on flashed on Tommy's face before going back to neutral again.</p><p>"Yeah, why is that Tubbo? That is if you don't mind answering." Ranboo asked as he looked at Tubbo, who was looking down making it hard to see his expression. Making Ranboo immediately feel uneasy but Tubbo didn't left them hanging. Instead he took out a book and quill and began writing something on it before handing it out for them to read.</p><p>Ranboo gently took the book and began reading it aloud "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. It must've been really confusing but I'm actually permenantly mute now?" Ranboo had stop reading to take that all in along with Phil and Techno before the enderman continued "I lost my voice in an accident. I don't really want to talk about it..." the writing ended there.</p><p>Seems like Ranboo's suspicions were confirmed, it is a sensitive topic for Tubbo "Oh, were so sorry." Ranboo said as he gave the book back. Tubbo did it again, dismissing the notion with a wave before putting it away and bandaging Tommy's ankle. Armed with this new information they can't help but speculate what happened that caused him to be quiet. </p><p>Techno's chat was filled with people worrying about Tubbo's well being and wanting an in depth explanation, saying things like:</p><p>
  <em>'Oh no TUBBO!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'What do you think happened?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Who caused this?!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Wait Tubbo is now mute?!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I'M SO SORRY THAT HAPPENED TO YOU TUBBO! ;W;"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'RIP Tubbo's voice. You're jokes will forever be missed.'</em>
</p><p>While the others celebrated at the news or even wished it upon someone else:</p><p>
  <em>'Good, now he can stop giving terrible orders.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'THAT'S WHAT HE GETS FOR BEING A TYRANT!!!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Karma's gonna come collect your debt'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Should've made Tommy mute instead.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I kinda wished it was Tommy who lost his voice ngl.'</em>
</p><p>Those were the minority of the voices but man do they make their presence known. Techno quickly shrugged off the voices in his head and focused on what's happeing in the present right now. Tommy was now sitting up after Tubbo was done bandaging his ankle, removing his leg from Tubbo's lap and back to the ground. Leaving the unbearable awkward silence weighing on their shoulders once again, making Techno be the conversation starter (again).</p><p>"So, Tommy about the shadows—"</p><p>Tommy cut Techno off "Oh, you don't have to worry about those, I'll talk to Dream about it to make sure something like this never happens again."</p><p>"Wait Dream?" This caught Phil's attention, so his speculations that Dream knew about Tommy's whereabouts all along were right.</p><p>"Yes, after all Dream is the owner of this SMP and with his help, me and Tubbo manage to take on the shadows without anyone getting hurt by them. I report to him and he reports back to me regarding these shadows, but it seems like the shadows are catching up and we need to change a few things in our routine."</p><p>Techno looked at Tommy after that explanation, but he was careful to not show how flabbergastered he is about this. Seriously Tommy and Dream are now working together? How and when did that happen?</p><p>"We're very sorry this happened. None of you were suppose to find out about these shadows, let alone get hurt by them. I deeply apologize for that." Tommy bowed his head lightly as the guilt is slowly eating him.</p><p>"But just in case something like this happens again here you go Techno. Also about the sword I gave you, you can keep it." Tommy then handed a book to Techno "What's this?" asked Techno when he broke out from his daze as he took the book and started flipping through the pages littered with texts and very dark illustrations of some sort of shadows and skeletons. </p><p>"It's a book containing all the information you need to fight off those shadows." Tommy clarified.</p><p>"Wait, didn't you just say we weren't allowed to find out about these shadows? Which means won't it be a bad idea to give us more info about them?" Techno protested.</p><p>"It doesn't matter anymore whether we hide it or not Techno and it's not like me and Tubbo have sort memory erasure potion thing. All we can do now is help you protect yourselves and trust that all of you will be okay."</p><p>"We're warriors Tommy, of course we'll be okay."</p><p>"Good, I also trust that you won't be spreading the news of these shadows?"</p><p>Before Techno could even say anything. Tommy had pulled him by the collar just close enough so he could whisper something in his ear "By the way I'm serious about that one. Keep it a secret. Please."</p><p>Techno didn't feel threatened. Not in the slightest, it shows when Tommy pulled away and saw the unfazed look on Techno's face. However the sharp piercing glare from Tommy's blue eyes and just by the tone of his voice when he said "Please" were enough to make Techno feel a semblance of understanding that it's very important for him to keep it a secret. So after rolling his eyes he agreed to shut his mouth "Fine, Theseus."</p><p>Tommy felt his eyes twitched a little when he was called that name but he sighed in relief in the end "Thank you Techno. These shadows are a menace. I don't want it adding to everyone's problem..."</p><p>Techno hummed before going back to reading the book as if trying to say that he's still listening but Tommy already knows that he stopped listening when the words thank you left his mouth. With everything basically done, Phil is healed up, they gave them some info to combat the shadows and Tubbo left them with medicines.</p><p>"I'd love to explain it to you and even answer some of your questions but time is something I don't really have much in stock right now. Me and Tubbo have some places to be." Tommy declared.</p><p>Techno looked up from the book and to Tommy, Phil did the same after just admiring Tubbo's handiwork on his wing "You're leaving already?" he asked. Tommy nodded in response "Yes, me and Tubbo still need to patrol the SMP for anymore shadows and I still need to get ready for my night shift." Tommy said as he got on the horse.</p><p>Techno opened his mouth to try and protest but, what is he going to say? Demand an explanation of where the hell they have been because Phil and Ranboo deserved an answer for all of the times they were fretting over the idea of them being dead? Not only that does he even have the right to protest this, take more of their time after Tommy literally said that the shadows could hurt anyone if they don't get on with their jobs?</p><p>He wasn't the only one in conflict with themselves. Phil and Tubbo were also arguing in their heads about Tommy's insistence to leave in a hurry while Ranboo was a little disappointed but he understood and so did Phil but he wished he could've at least have chance to talk with them, find out how they've been doing and if they're alright and living a happy life. Ask them what happened in those two years you know.</p><p>Tubbo on the other hand felt guilty for leaving so soon. He thought it was rude to just up and disappear again only to leave without an explanation. At the very least him and Tommy could just give them a small summary of what's going on and what about Tommy's vow?</p><p>Is he not gonna go through with it? He tapped on Tommy's shoulder to get his partner to look at him and hand signed <em>'Tommy what about the promise you made to yourself? Are you still not ready?'</em></p><p>To which Tommy ignored and just made sure his items are well for battle. Making Tubbo shook his head and let out disappointed sigh, Tommy is doing his avoidance tactic it all over again.</p><p>Before he left though, placed down a chest and filled it with mysterious items "Uh, Tubbo what are you doing?" Ranboo asked, he got answer when Tubbo placed a sign on the chest that simply said 'For all of you! ^^'.</p><p>Tubbo then gave him a smile beneath the mask and made few signs pointing at Ranboo then at the chest "Oh, It's for us?" Tubbo nodded but before he could explain Tommy called out after observing his compass "Tubbo, another shadow could be forming any minute now, Let's go!"</p><p>Tubbo held his finger up asking for more time to which Tommy just shrugged, which means he agreed. Tubbo then proceeded to hand back the book that he used to communicate with them. This time it was Phil who read it aloud.</p><p>
  <em>'We're really sorry for leaving in such a rush. We really wish we have time to explain everything to all of you'</em>
</p><p>"Oh don't worry about it Tubbo, we understand that you're busy." Phil handed the book back "Yeah, it's okay." Ranboo reassured. Tubbo was still a bit hesitant to the point it took him a little while to step back from them, like he doesn't want to leave yet but inevitably he gave light nod to them out of respect for understanding before running towards Tommy and got on the horse.</p><p>Tommy didn't wasted anymore time, he grabbed the reigns and they bolted through the woodlands once more. The compass serving as a guidance to lead them—</p><p>"Is that really it Tommy?" Tommy stopped in his track when he heard Techno's voice got serious. This wasn't the first time he's heard of it and Tubbo, Phil and Ranboo certainly recognized it to.</p><p>"Techno?" Phil uttered worriedly.</p><p>Everything, all of it. The unease and paranoia started collapsing on his shoulders. Everyone in the chat is already spamming 'Rage Techno'. Encouraging the anger in him to let it all out.</p><p>"Before you leave and disappear for god knows how long again. Answer this. Is that really going to be it? You're not going to fight us? You're really just going to up and leave just like that? That doesn't sound like you Tommy, Don't you want revenge against us?"</p><p>Techno tried his best to say it calmly but Tommy could hear the skepticism and distrust seething through his teeth. Even if the tone sounded calm and had know breaks. He's not letting them leave that easily without at least explaining, but since he asked so calmly, Tommy responded in the same manner. He knows screaming at him won't help but thanks to the limited time they have, he can only give so many words yet none of them could express how much he wants to tell them.</p><p>"Does it matter anymore, Techno? Killing you won't do anyone good but just bring despair in this world. Mine and Tubbo's priority right now is the shadows. YOUR priority right now is to make sure your companions are safe."</p><p>Tommy's answer was quick as he immediately pulled the reigns and they dashed off to the woods. Now Techno, Ranboo and Phil were left all alone with the chest Tubbo left them. </p><p>"And they're gone." Techno commented before sighing his eyes landing on the chest Tubbo had left for them "Hm, what do you think is inside it?" Ranboo wondered after he noticed Techno staring at it "I dunno, only one way to find out I guess." Techno kneeled down to open the chest and began searching through it.<br/> <br/>A part of him felt skeptical about what the chest could do if they just open it willy nilly. So might as well let HIM open it just to be safe. He was glad it didn't exploded and it was actually just a normal chest but he still had his doubts so he started searching through the items.</p><p>"So, what's in it?" Philza asked. Techno then proceeded to take out a dagger that looked like the same color and texture as the obsidian sword "A bunch of obsidian daggers and arrows, I mean look."</p><p>It didn't take long until Ranboo also started looking through the chest, calling dibs on the arrows in the process. They were serious about protecting them but not so much hunting because each weapon is labeled with the note that said.</p><p>
  <em>"These weapons are for SELF-DEFENSE ONLY! Don't go hunting for shadows (Trust me it's not worth it.)"</em>
</p><p>All of this happening while Phil watches in the side line. His gaze and concern are primarily focus on his pink haired friend. He's holding back like he is.</p><p>"Techno are you okay?" The blonde asked his friend and he was fast to answer that "I'm fine Phil. It's just that. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get them to give an answer. I knew how much to wanted one. I also wished we got more info out of them, then I'll get devising a defense plan."</p><p>"It's alright Techno, there's always a next time. Besides they needed to go, you've seen what these shadows are capable of."</p><p>Techno scoffed "Next time? Sure we got two years we can wait." Philza chuckled along with him. Techno usually didn't care about any of this but his friends care so he'll care.</p><p>"So, you were skeptical about them REALLY helping?" Phil questioned.</p><p>"Hey, you can't blame me given your guy's history."</p><p>"True, but trust me when I say I don't feel sick anymore, just tired but I can't say I'm innocent either. I was also skeptical about their intentions."</p><p><em>'Oh, so we're on the same boat then.'</em> Techno thought after Phil's response.</p><p>"But they saved us though." Ranboo interjected the conversation with his opnion "Tubbo saved me and healed you Phil. They even left us these to help us." The enderman had been listening to them talk about Tommy and Tubbo like that and he understands why given what happened to them but something about their change in attitude is telling him that something bad happened that caused them to be like that and he can't help but empathize.</p><p>The words weren't enough to sway the chat, Techno and Phil of anything at all but what Tommy said, to Ranboo at least, it gave him a peek to how much he has changed over those years.</p><p>"It's not that we don't appreciate the help they have given us but we still have to be careful around them Ranboo." Phil warned.</p><p>"Yeah, we don't know what they're really planning and they could be pulling something not good, but I'll give credit where credit is due and I appreciate the stuff they gave us to help." Techno added and Ranboo watched as his compatriot fiddled with the book Tommy gave. They can tell Ranboo feels slightly conflicted but he agreed in the end with a nod, since they were right.</p><p>They don't know what their true intentions and it seems like the majority chat agrees. Although some were extremely skeptical saying that the shadows were created by Tommy and Tubbo to attack them so the two could save them and gain their trust. While it could be possible, all they could do is wait and analyze before they need to make a move.</p><p>Especially since Dream and Tommy are apparently are working together now.</p><p>As Sun Tzu puts it:</p><p>
  <em>'If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle.'</em>
</p><p>"Now…" Techno started, wanting to break the depressing atmosphere as he opened the book and started flipping through the pages "…Where's the part that could explain why using a healing potion was a bad idea."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Since I feel bad for not posting for a while Imma give you guys a vague hint about the next chapter.</p><p>"The celebration marks the last passage of Spring."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orange, the color of sunsets. The golden sun meets the horizon, painting the sky in hues of orange, pink and blue pigments. If it wasn't for the current situation they are in right now. Tubbo would've been back at his little cottage with Tommy tending to his bees, flowers and jellyfishes. Prepping all of the materials necesarry for a celebratory plan he's been plotting for literal weeks.</p><p>Instead he's been admiring the sunset while waiting for his own compass to indicate any shadow activities but no so far it's been dead silence. So he's been distracting himself by staring at a flowing river watching the squids, jellyfishes and fishes swim away. Ocassionally one jellyfish would get stuck in land and he helped push it back to the water before it could suffocate.</p><p>Him and Tubbo ran as fast as they can or just how far Friedrich could take them, until they had basically arrived at a meadow. The two had known the meadow since it was common place of retreat for some relaxation. A meadow they simply call <em>'Asteria's Meadow'</em> a grassy land where corn flowers bloomed, the dark oak trees leave swaying with the wind.</p><p>The river flowing through the rocks as the water travels up to the sea where they become a part of a much bigger destination where a single water droplet of water will never be seen again. A river where the horse is idly just wandering around tied to a tree with a long rope, while Tommy takes a break at the same time wait for another shadow activity.</p><p>Another one got stuck on land  when Tubbo just helped out one of the jellyfishes, walking a few meters away from where he stood, he gently pushed the squid back to the water again. An action he kept repeating for every jellyfish he sees suffocating to keep him entertained and keep his mind off of what just happened this early afternoon.</p><p>He's sure Tommy was also doing the same. Speaking of Tommy he was silent for most of the time since they arrived. Throwing stray rocks on the water and watching droplets splash, probably busy contemplating his life decisions while waiting for his own compass to move, as shadow hunters do.</p><p><em>"Hey, Tommy are you okay?"</em> Tubbo signed to Tommy after saving another marine creature that basically just floats on water until the day they die. How many times had he asked that question to Tommy? At least eight times? Tubbo doesn't know, he lost count after his partner kept responding with the same<em> "Yeah, I'm okay"</em>. This time however Tommy manage to utter out at least some words but they were far from 'okay.'</p><p>Tommy grabbed another rock from the ground, fiddling it in his hands as if to feel it one last time until he throws it away.</p><p>"Tubbo I know you, Sam and Captain Puffy just gave me a pep talk last night about self-love and I'm really trying my best here—" Oh gosh Tubbo already knew where this is going "— but given our situation right now and because of my promise to be better, I'm gonna put this in the nicest way I possibly can: <span class="u"><em>We fucked up.</em></span>"</p><p>
  <em>"…Well I wouldn't exactly call it a total fuck up. There's no rule that says that other people knowing about these shadows is a violation in the handbook!"</em>
</p><p>Tubbo sugar coated this situation even more than Tommy could, in fact he barely even tried. Despite all of this though, no matter how much Tubbo masks his disappointment he too is sad about the revelation of the shadows being revealed to the last group of people they want to entrust the knowledge with</p><p>Nothing much they can do now though, they already gave them some stuff to protect them and even a book to help them out.</p><p>
  <em>'Like a bunch of panicking idiots.'</em>
</p><p>Tubbo thought. His frustrations taking it's physical form as he clenched his fist tightly until nail marks must've started to form where they dug deep, he hated this but there's no way he's going to let it ruin the day. So he immediately started calming himself down, taking inhales and exhales.</p><p>His hands only fell at ease when a familiar female voice called out their names.</p><p>"TOMMY! TUBBO!" Both of them collectively started looking around for the source, Tommy even sat up and started looking around. Ultimately spotting two figures approaching them with one of them running at fast speed while the other one casually walks a little further behind.</p><p>As the figure got closer the more they realized it was just none other than "Captain Puffy! Sam!" Tommy called out, a smile forming on both of their faces when they saw their team approaching. The captain charging towards them at full speed while waving her hand in the air. "Thank goodness we spotted you two here! We were just about to head to your house!" Captain Puffy smiled up at the two "I suppose it's about today's report?" Tommy guessed.</p><p>The brunette nodded with a hum before gesturing to the anthropomorphic creeper who had finally catch up, holding two signed books and then handing it to Tommy "Here you go Tommy."</p><p>"Thanks Guys! For these and keeping watch up on the Badlands. I hope it went well."</p><p>"It's really no trouble Tommy, we're just doing our jobs as watchers. Also, Sapnap and George's report are also in there too."</p><p>The blonde can't help but scoff at the mention of the colorblind brunet "I better not find another report about George sleeping his ass off on the job again." his memory flashed back to the two times he caught him sleeping on the job.</p><p>One time he got a report from Sapnap about it and the other time he got to see it for himself when out patrolling, George sleeping on a flower field after getting tired trying to figure out what color the peony was. Although Dream defended him saying he's in his "Natural habitat" and that he needs a break from time to time. </p><p>Tommy's comment made everyone around him chuckle because they could remember that day where Tommy took a deep breath and basically went<em> "BITCH! You could've gotten others and yourself killed!"</em> He didn't really said that but that was what the aura around him felt like when they had that meeting and it was not pretty but they had a good laugh about it in the end.</p><p>"Speaking of our patrol, how did you're guy's shadow hunting went? I hope nothing bad happened to you two." Captain Puffy asked expecting to hear some good news like usual not really knowing how much they were reminded of their failure.</p><p><em>"It went..."</em> Tubbo hestitantly hand signed before catching a glimpse of Tommy's frown followed by him squeezing onto the feather pen so tightly that he shriveled that fragile pen, stumbling with his hands he ended with <em>"…Fine, I guess."</em></p><p>A reaction that didn't sit well with Awesomedude and Captain Puffy "Is something wrong? You guys seem tense." Sam asked in the most delicate way possible.</p><p>"What?! Pfft! No way! I think you guys are reading way too much into my actions—" Tommy tried to deflect the entire situation, even going back to a happy cheery tone to throw them off but it only served to prove their point.</p><p>"Yep, something DID happen! You're deflecting too hard. Now, spill you can't just bottle it up." </p><p>"Puffy!" Sam nudge Puffy for being a little too straight forward again when they don't even know how severe it is.</p><p>"Um, that is if you're comfortable telling us." Puffy stumbled with her words a little but she still managed to let out the confidence within her "Yeah, you can tell us what's wrong, we're always happy to lend an ear." Sam added just to assure them that they don't mind at all.</p><p>"Eh, I wish I could but it's a long story add to the fact me and Tubs have to get home now. You should  too, now that your shift's over. I'll just tell you guys tomorrow.</p><p>"That's okay! You can tell us while we're heading back!" The creeper suggested making Tommy a little confused "Wait your coming with us? Don't you have other places to be?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it Tommy, me and Sam agreed to help Tubbo out on a new redstone contraption after this anyways. Isn't that right Tubster?" Puffy turned to see Tubbo's response and he excitedly nodded his head to confirm before she looked back at Tommy "See? We have plenty of time to tell stories! Again if you're comfortable that is."</p><p>Tommy didn't knew what to say, he really wished he didn't have to explain it to them since it was his burden to bare but at the same time he can't find it within himself to keep it in. Puffy was right about not letting it bottle up and he already failed at following her advice on self-improvement by not talking badly about himself, so he reluctantly agreed. It's the least he could do for everything she has done for them.</p><p>"Okay, okay I'll tell some stories on the way, it's not like I can keep it in until it burst plus, you're gonna find out anyways since I'll be telling this to Dream in the meeting, which is in the next three days." He then started walking to his horse, taking off he leash from the tree.</p><p>"Alright then, while you're at it you can also tell us why you only got one boot on." Puffy pointed out making Tommy look down his feet and saw his right foot is bare. The bandage no longer there since Tubbo took the time to brew a healing potion for it earlier. Meanwhile the boot was left back on the place where the syndicates probably are.</p><p>"Ah, Fuck My Boot! I forgot about that!"</p><p>"It's okay you have another pair at home!" Tubbo was quick to sign to Tommy, it was only one boot after all but Tubbo did feel guilty for forgetting to put it back "Don't worry I got some leather boots you can put on. Here." Sam handed the boots over "Oh thanks Sam."</p><p>"Well, we can't have you walking barefoot now can we. What if you step on something like thorns or a bug."</p><p>"Or some rocks"</p><p>"Or a stray glass."</p><p>"Or a pointy a branch."</p><p>This back and forth between the captain and the creeper continued on. Adding more to the list and scaring Tommy into putting them on fast. It finally came falling down when Tubbo added his own suggestion.</p><p>"Maybe even a rat."</p><p>"Gross! Stop it already! I'm wearing them, I'm wearing them!" There's no way in hell he's going to feel that shiver and jolt when his feet meets with something other than grass and dirt "Sorry..." Both Sam and Tubbo apologized when what they said actually sunk in while Puffy was just holding a laugh, after calming herself she said "Okay, fun's over. Let's get going now."</p><p>"Yeah good Idea, Friedrich let's go." The dark horse neighed before following the blonde taking the lead.</p><p>"Since when did you got a new horse?" Sam asked and started walking, Puffy and Tubbo doing the same.</p><p>"You'll soon know everything Sam and trust me it's not good."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>One explanation later...</p><p>"Seriously?!"</p><p>Sam and Puffy were left baffled and speechless. Tommy and Tubbo had explained everything to them. From how everything transpired to the gloomy mood they are in right now. They told them about Phil's poisoning, Ranboo's close call and giving them supplies. Their reaction was understandable, Tommy had to stop them from saying anything when the words "We ran into Phil, Techno and Ranboo." left his lips so he could explain further. Sam and the captain were processing everything they just heard.</p><p>"Yes, seriously." Tommy confirmed, Tubbo giving a timid nod to seal the deal.</p><p>"I don't believe this. What did they say? Did they say anything mean to you guys? Because if they did I swear I'm gonna—!"</p><p>"No, they didn't say anything mean Puffy. We just patched up Phil gave them supplies to help them. Nothing more nothing less."</p><p>"And after that you just left?" Sam joined in.</p><p>"Yeah, we had to leave because another shadow activity is happening in another area. That's basically the end of it."</p><p>Tubbo can't help but frown at that lie.</p><p>"Don't worry Tommy! There's no rule that says that other people knowing about these shadows is a violation in the handbook!" Puffy stated, frantically said while taking out the handbook she was talking about with Tubbo already knowing that won't do a thing.</p><p>"I know it doesn't violate anything. I know that Puffy. Can we just please not talk about this right now please?!" Tommy snapped making Tubbo flinch from the reaction and Tommy manage to catch that, taking him aback and realize his tone.</p><p>
  <em>You know it was your fault Tommy, you told them what happened and now you're the one getting angry? Grow up. You're running away again. How much of a coward are you? Face it, you haven't changed at all.</em>
</p><p>Tommy's brows furrowed looking away from the group, covering his face in shame and letting out a frustrated sigh. The guilt and frustration is slowly settling in him once again. A feeling he's already used to tolerating. A feeling that's also boiling in Tubbo's head. Tubbo bit his tounge over this small debate, he's already fiddling with the straps of his bundle to distract himself.</p><p>"S-sorry. I didn't mean to get angry."</p><p>A feeling Captain Puffy and Sam will not allow them to bare any longer. They know they won't be able to take the pain away but they'll at least do something to ease it. It may be a such a small action but Sam placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder while Puffy does the same to Tubbo making them look up at their team.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay you were stressed. Just know that we'll always be here if you need us okay? Just give us a call and we'll be there." Sam gave a comforting smile that never failed to bring a sense of ease. Though they wish they could do more but they need to respect their wishes and give them space. Not that they need to do more, in Tubbo's eyes at least, he was content to just seeing Puffy and Sam smile at them, have their company and understanding.</p><p>Tommy looked back at others he turned away from, he saw the captain smiling at him with the same comforting aura. Tubbo looking at him without fear in his eyes.</p><p>The frown he had morphed into a small but visible smile of his own, the tense look in his own blue eyes had slowly starter dispersing into something serene to match the hue of his irises "Thanks guys, for understanding. Again I'm sorry for snapping at you and if I scared any of you." Tommy said in a tone much more calm than his last one "Tommy really it's okay. You don't have to keep apologizing."</p><p>"I know but— What the blue?" Tommy cut himself off when something caught his eye. Tubbo looked up from his bundle and understood what Tommy meant by blue immediately. He was talking about the countless of star jellyfishes (another species that's different from the moon jellyfish)  floating around them like paper lanterns flying to the heavens. Emerging from waters of their home to come and illuminate the night from the shadows.</p><p>"The star jellyfishes are out." Tommy commented before looking up at the sky as one of the jellyfishes gently landed on Tubbo's palm making him slightly shiver from the cold.</p><p>
  <em>'Hm, It doesn't really sting as it used to.'</em>
</p><p>Tubbo thought as the more he held onto the creature to admire the calming yellow light this specific one emits. Lifting his hands up gently to the air, he helped the little sea creature back up the sky where it'll begin it's journey before going back to the water and continue on with their Samsara.</p><p>"Really? The jellyfishes are out?" Sam started looking around with Puffy doing the same but they never really saw them, all they saw were the tall trees consumed by the night, the lantern Tubbo was holding serving as the only light besides the moon to guide them in the dense woods.</p><p>"Oh, wait I forgot only shadow hunters can see them." The captain dejectedly said after that realization. Puffy had always wanted to see these glowing star jellyfishes Tommy and Tubbo kept seeing every night but she just couldn't. She's not a shadow hunter. Sam was also curious as to what these glowing jellyfishes may look like but decided to just be content with the illustrations they have from the old books.</p><p>"Oh, good they're out. This could give me enough time to get ready for my night shif—"</p><p>"Oh no you don't." Sam gently placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder to stop him from walking away making the blonde roll his eyes before turning to face the creeper in golden armor "Sam I've already told you that—"</p><p>"That you need to do the night shift just to have extra precaution in case a shadow attacked at night. Tommy I understand that but I don't think you should be going out tonight."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"I think Sam just means that you need some well deserved rest Tommy, after all it's been quite a busy day with the whole mega shdow and meeting up with them fiasco."</p><p>"I'm going to be fine Captain Puffy you guys don't need to worry."</p><p>Captain Puffy sighed before shaking her head when Tommy turned his head and continued to walk. "Honestly Tommy I know you take these shifts for safety reasons and all but don't you think it's a bit unnecessary. The shadows are warded off by the glow of those unseen star jellyfishes basically making the night the safest time of the day and not once did you even find a single shadow during your shifts."</p><p>"You just never know. That's why I take the night shift. I've been doing since I became a hunter Captain, it's basically a part of me."</p><p>Tommy was stopped once again when he felt someone pull on his sleeve, stopping to turn around again he came face to face with Tubbo, looking at him with a pleading look in his eyes making Tommy a bit worried "Uh, Tubbo?"</p><p>Tubbo adjusted his mask since it was getting a little uncomfortable. Gaining enough confidence he hand signed <em>"Tommy I think you should stay at home for the night."</em></p><p>Tommy can't help but give a comforting smile before answering "It's okay Tubs, I'll be okay as usual so you have nothing to be worried about." An answer Tubbo is not willing to accept as he bluntly hand signed <em>"Then can I use the solid you owe me and ask you to not go tonight?"</em></p><p>"Wh—?! Tubbo! I'm not sure this is a request you should waste your solid on!"</p><p>
  <em>"No, I'm sure I want to! Now stay home and for once and get an appropraite amount of sleep!"</em>
</p><p>"You're one to talk! You only sleep like six hours a night."</p><p>
  <em>"Better than your two hours!"</em>
</p><p>"Does it matter? I still work just as fine!"</p><p>
  <em>"You passed out and fell off the stairs!"</em>
</p><p>"That was only one time!"</p><p>. . .</p><p>"Um, do you have any idea what Tubbo is saying to him? He's signing too fast. I'm surprised Tommy managed to keep up." Puffy whispered to Sam who was also watching these two banter on about this night shift. This is nothing new, the two had always bickered about this. Tommy being insistent about doing it while Tubbo remained adamant about the idea of the night shifts as nothing more than a nuisance to his health and ethical activities.</p><p>"I'm having a hard time keeping up myself but it seems like it has something to do with a solid and about Tommy staying the night." Sam replied with the best of his abilities to translate the fast argument.</p><p>
  <em>"Tommy! A solid is a solid! Don't go backing out on me now."</em>
</p><p>"I won't I promise! But what you're asking me is something I just can't do."</p><p>Tubbo didn't signed back, because by the time he thought of what to say their two other companions got in between them with Puffy having to give them a lecture "Okay, that's enough bickering you two. It's getting late we should get going now, we're almost home but—" Puffy turned to look at Tommy "—Tubbo is right Tommy you should probably stay at home for the night, you need rest."</p><p>"C'mon Captain! Not you too!"</p><p>"Okay then, since we can't seem to find a middle ground we'll put it through a vote. Raise your hand if you think Tommy should stay at home." The moment Sam finished all three of them quickly raise their hands.</p><p>"Okay now that's just not fair, how about we settle it with how many jellysishes jump out of the water." Tommy said while grabbing two mindlessly flowing star jellyfishes.</p><p>"Tommy you know we can't see them and we're far from a body of water that contains moon jellyfish." Sam crossed his arms "Oh, fair point." Tommy released the two creatures from his grasps before slumping his arms and head down in defeat until he's staring at the ground.</p><p>He really doesn't want to skip this night, what if something DID happen and he wasn't there to stop it but it seems like he lost this one. Wait, no he's not going to lose this one fight, he's going to stand his ground. Tell them that they don't need to be worried at all and he can do just fine and—</p><p>"Hey Tommy you coming or not?" Puffy asked but the voice sounded far away. No wonder why, because when Tommy looked up, his companions except for Sam have gone ahead without him "Hm, why do I have a feeling they'll tie me down if I don't stay at home." the blonde mumbled watching as the captain kept on walking with Tubbo.</p><p>"Well you know how chaotic she could get. Let's go home, Tommy." Friedrich neighed, almost as if it sounds like he's agreeing to what Sam had said. Great now his new pet is siding against, looks he really lost this battle then.</p><p>"...Okay. Hey Captain! Tubs! Wait for us!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A heavy snowfall came falling down the earth by the time Techno, Phil and Ranboo got home in the cabin in the taiga. Covering the entire area in a thick layer of snow. Ranboo had been planning to go to his own house for the night, which is only like 18 blocks away from Techno's cabin but Phil insisted he stay for dinner and tea since it was snowing heavily.</p><p>Phil had been making tea after they all had finished their dinner. The kettle had been began going off, so he took the container off the heat source and walked back in the dining room.</p><p>"Hey, Phil did you know that those shadows have six types?" Ranboo sat on the dinner table, he had been reading the book Tommy had given them and so far he had been fascinated and horrified from all of the discoveries he's been reading "Six types? Now that's a lot." Phil commented while pouring the hot bevergae in Ranboo's cup before puring some on his own cup.Setting the kettle down, he sat in his own chair and picked up his cup. Blowing on the steaming drink to cool it down before taking a sip.</p><p>"Yeah and apparently they're all capable of different abilities, usually revolving around sorrows and despair. I mean, just listen to what a Blue shadow can do: 'When within a 4 meter range, the victim will be overcocme by a sense of overwhelming sorrow and grief'." Ranboo finished before taking a sip of his tea.</p><p>Forgetting to blow it to get it cooled resulting in him pulling away squiriming "Hot! Hot hot!" when his tounge felt a burning sensation and nearly dropping his cup "Are you okay mate?" Phil stood up from his chair to look over the enderman.</p><p>"Don't worry I'm fine. It was just a small burn."</p><p>Phil sighed in relief before sitting back down his chair "Don't scare me like that, You gotta be more careful."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. I'll be careful next time."</p><p>The sound of splashing could be heard, like something came out of the water before splashing back down. The sound came back again, making the two look over the the source. It was the bucket of moon jellyfish that Techno had placed right next to the door since apperantly they ran out of storage.</p><p>"What's wrong little guy?" Ranboo asked as he head to check the sea creature. He didn't wanted to touch the bucket in fear of touching the water and maintained a slight distant just to be sure "Maybe he's hungry. Wait, what do jellyfishes even eat?" Phil interjected.</p><p>"It's okay, there's actually a chapter here about moon jellyfsh care—" Ranboo opened the book again and started flipping through the pages until he came across a chapter filled with jellyifsh illustration "—and it saids that they mainly planktons, crustaceans and small fishes but the type of moon jellyfish Tubbo gave us only require sea plants and any other fish."</p><p>"Does sea grass count then?" Phil asked, the moment Ranboo had mentioned sea plants and fishes, Phil had headed to the chest where they kept the sea grass they use to breed the turtles.</p><p>"Yeah, it counts." Ranboo shut the book closed, he was about to go get some fish or some sea grass, only to stand back when Phil walked over holding the greenery to feed the jellyfish. Gently hovering his hand over the water he slowly placed the plant in the bucket and after a few seconds of watching the jellyfish basically do nothing.</p><p>The jellyfish slowly started eating the sea grass "Hey it worked!" Phil triumphutly smiled with Ranboo smiling as well at the little creature already forming floating hearts above it's head but when Phil turned to look at his friend to see his reaction the smile that was on his face faded when he saw the distant look in Ranboo's eyes.</p><p>"Is something wrong Ranboo?"</p><p>"Hm? Oh it's nothing just... Reflecting on what happened today. It was crazy you know."</p><p>"No kidding, I mean first we got attacked by these shadow creatures and all of a sudden poof. Tommy and Tubbo appear out of nowhere after vanishing for two years. Then all of a sudden, they just leave. We don't even know if we'll ever see them again since we don't even know where they live."</p><p>Ranboo nodded in agreement, turning himself until he's fully sitting on the floor and letting his arms rest on his knees "We didn't even get to ask what happened or how they have been doing or how did they even got a hold of these information in the first place."</p><p>"Hm, yeah that's a good point." Phil didn't even thought about that. He guessed it was because everything was happening so fast that it sorta took a wierd toll on them. It felt bittersweet, at least that's what Phil had felt. For two years he had been spending the free time he had finding them without any luck, and as if the universe heard his wishes the two people he had been looking for was handed to him only to be ripped out of his life because of these 'shadows.'</p><p>Shadows they didn't even knew existed in the SMP until they were viciously attacked by one. He can still remember the nauseating pain and his throat hurt from all the gagging. Not to mention the pounding migraine, it felt his like head is being squeezed until it burst. If it weren't for Tubbo coming in healing him, he would've still been in agony mistaking Techno for some sort of pink hairless cat.</p><p>"I wonder what they're doing right now." Ranboo wondered, getting lost in staring outside the window watching as the snowflakes slowly fall from the sky. The interaction he had with the two missing and finally found acquaintances. For him it was quite jarring, feeling the same bittersweet feeling. He felt unsatisfied and feeling of unfairness is placed in front of him. Watching the way they leave their lives once again without even an explanation.</p><p>Funny, he thought by seeing either Tommy and Tubbo he would finally sleep well as he finally got answer. Then again life doesn't really go exactly as you wanted.</p><p>Though Phil is also having multiple thoughts of where Tommy and Tubbo could be in this land, his mind and gaze also drifted to the front door, wondering what is taking Techno so long to tending to his farms although he reckon that the man needed some space to think about what just conspired and he's more willing to give his friend that time if he needs it.</p><p>After Techno had a harvested couple of turtle shells, he found himself visiting Carl's pen. Carrying with him some wheat. The horse neighed when he saw his owner with food "Hey, Carl." Techno smiled as his pet happily munching the food on the food, letting his hand comb through the horse's long soft mane. Though while Carl was busy stuffing his mouth with food the stallion took notice of an unfamiliar handle of sword on Techno's belt, covered in a wooden scabbard.</p><p>Carl lightly snorted after finishing his food "Hm? Is something wrong?" Techno asked but his eyes soon landed to where Carl was nudging.</p><p>"Oh this. It's just a new sword." Techno pulled the obsidian sword out of it's place and showed it to Carl, who was curiously admiring the new material of the blade, he knows it can't be netherite, he had seen the material too many times to know what the color and texture looks like.</p><p>"It's made of obsidian. It kinda feels heavier than netherite but overall it cuts and stabs well."</p><p>Carl snorted as if he was trying to say <em>"Where did you get it?"</em></p><p>A question that left Techno as quiet as a mouse, staring down at his own eyes from the reflection of the dark obsidian "From… An old associate."</p><p>The memory of Tommy's wooden expression had a brief flash followed by the words he had said before disappearing once again.</p><p>"<em>'Killing you won't do anyone good.'</em>" Techno scoffed "Since when did he had a change of heart?" He repeated those words aloud. As much as he didn't show it back then. He was a little taken aback when Tommy had said that, a part of him felt nothing but distrust, fearing it was nothing but a trick yet again. He has done it before, what's stopping from doing it again? They even have a motive that makes sense.</p><p>It was all an act to get '<span class="u">Revenge</span>.'</p><p>Revenge for blowing up L'manburg. Revenge for going against him in Doomsday. Revenge for 'betraying' Tommy when the child wanted him to fight with him. The voices couldn't agree more, the memories couldn't agree more. He can still hear the rampaging withers and bombs going off like a symphony in his ears. With Tommy's raging voice being the only catalyst of an out of tune melody that keeps the orchestra off rhythm, preventing the symphony to reach it's peak.</p><p>
  <em>'You can't trust him Techno'</em><br/>
<em>'He's nothing but a liar and a traitor'</em><br/>
<em>'Traitor, traitor, traitor'</em><br/>
<em>'You were by his side until the end. He left when you needed him.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Don't worry too much about it Techno.'</em>
</p><p>However…</p><p>If they were being genuine and that they're reactions are real, not an act at all. He can't help but wonder what they went through to turn into someone they almost don't recognize anymore if it weren't for Tubbo's usual carefree attitude along with the banter they witness between those two.</p><p>Even with this consideration, his mind went back to the last voice he heard that stuck with him earlier. <em>'Don't worry about it.'</em></p><p>They were right, he shouldn't worry about it. None of it is his business, whatever happened to Tommy and Tubbo is not his place to put his nose in. It would only get in the way and be an inconvinient boulder to pass by. The only exception being that if Philza and Ranboo wants an answer to help them sleep at night. Then he'll help in anyway he can and the only way to piece the story of Tommy and Tubbo is with the info they had given them, ask them if they ever ran into each other again or hell ask the man Dream himself.</p><p>After all the two are apperantly working together to keep these shadows from attacking.</p><p>"Nice blade you got there."</p><p>'Well speak of the devil.'</p><p>Taking in a deep sigh, Techno turned behind him. Facing the man in lime green hoodie who's appearance is hidden by a round white ceramic mask with a simple smiley face to hide his true emotions.</p><p>"Dream. Didn't expect to see you again."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Okay remind me to never do that again!" Tommy hissed, clutching onto the grass from the pain coming from his forehead from the dab of alcohol Tubbo kept applying to the cut. In spite of this though he had also tried to calm himself since him and Puffy couldn't stop laughing while Sam couldn't stop apologizing for the past two minutes "I'm really sorry for daring that Tommy! I'm so sorry!"</p><p>"No Sam don't apologize! It was my fault for following through with it! I knew it was a bad idea, backflipping is Tubbo's thing not mine." Tommy laughed aain. Only stopping when Tubbo told him to sit still but a chuckle still manage to escape.</p><p>All of them were just playing an innocent game of truth or dare, to which at this point they should just call the game 'I dare you' since literally NO ONE is picking truth. So after a couple of innocent dares that, involved Tubbo having to moonwalk where ever he goes, Puffy saying '<em>baa</em>' for everytime she starts to say something until it's their turn.</p><p>When it came to Sam giving a dare, he had jockingly told Tommy to do a backflip. He expected the blonde to reply with a straight forward "Fuck, no." but surprise surprise he actually did it and it ended with a lot of damage to the face. Mainly the the forehead thankfully, his nose and eyes were spared.</p><p>"Well you can improve on it if you practice more." Tubbo suggested before taking out a small bandaid after he finished cleaning the minor cuts on the forehead "No thanks, I think I had enough scars on my face."</p><p>"Tommy we literally have a trampoline room!—Alright it's done, you're lucky it was just a small scratch."</p><p>"Thanks Tubs."</p><p>Tommy thanked before standing up, feeling the bandage on his head while Tubbo cleans up his supplies before they have to get going again. Puffy had finally calmed down from her laughing "Okay, okay I think that's enough 'I dare you' for the night."</p><p>"Yeah, now let's go we have a redstone contraption to finish." Sam said crossing his arms.</p><p>"Okay!" Tommy nodded with Tubbo replying the thumbs up and they all happily walked to the house. Tommy and Tubbo had started walking ahead talking amongst themselves about whatever topic they could think of. Meanwhile Puffy and Sam watched as the two happily converse with each other, even laughing occasionally. A feeling of relief settled in within the two, taking it's form when Puffy had whispered to the creeper.</p><p>"Finally those two started smiling again."</p><p>Sam couldn't agree more, nodding his head with a hum. They didn't intend for any of them to get hurt by their silly game and Sam is sure that he'll regret asking that dare for a long while but he's just glad that Tommy and Tubbo are happy and laughing.</p><p>After a while of walking they had finally made it to their house. It was a small two story wooden cottage made of spruce and oak with a stone tower right beside it serving as their storage house. Both buildings built in a spot that overlooked the sea, the geography wasn't all sand though, there were enough grass lands to grow a farm for crops. Lanterns were neatly porched on fences and lampposts, occasionally some would be hanging on trees to keep mobs from spawning in the property.</p><p>The flowers that Tubbo planted had already started started leaving their green buds and showing their array of vibrant colors. The berries had already ripen along with their wheat and beetroots. Sugarcanes began towering, ready to be made into paper or sugar.</p><p>All of this hidden behind a tall huge mountain, the four had to take a secret passage in a lush cave, concealed by an azelea tree.</p><p>They all passed by the crops and flower patches where they ran into the three bees Tubbo kept around. With him even happily greeting all of them even if he couldn't say their names out loud, Captain Puffy did it for him greeting the bee squad by they're names "Hello there Emerald, Lapis and Diamond! How's the bee squad doing?" Puffy and Tubbo giggled when the bees playfully twirled around them before flying off to make honey from pollen they got from the flowers.</p><p>"You guys go on a head and finish the redstone contraption you were planning. I have to get Friedrich settled into his new home." Tommy told the group who were about to enter the warmly lit house "By all means take your time Tommy." Sam replied.</p><p><em>"I'll get dinner started! Pumpkin Pie for dessert tonight!"</em> Tubbo held up the book he use to communicate and displayed his words in large letters to make sure the message is never missed. This sight alone made Tommy chuckle and shake his head before saying "Yeah, sure Tubbo." Tommy then began making his way to behind the house and to the farm not too far away.</p><p>The trio entered the house, greeted by the furniture and warm lantern lights. After passing by the living room and the dining room they made it inside the piano room, they entered and were greeted by the grand piano in the middle of the room.</p><p>Once they made the door is locked and Tommy is far away though, that's when they all huddled up, careful as to make sure only they could hear each others words "Alright, phase one of operation 9 is complete, phase two is now in session. Sam you know what to do?" The captain turned to the creeper who shared her determined look and firmly nodded "Got it, head outside ask Tommy for some redstones and observers, while you guys get things ready.</p><p>"Good, good. Do you remember the story to sell it?"</p><p>Sam nodded.</p><p>"Alright then, now remember make sure to keep him outside of this house until we give a signal."</p><p>"On it." Sam nodded one final time but before he could leave Tubbo grabbed him by the shoulder to sign something real quick "Thank you, for agreeing to all of this. Both of you, I honestly don't think I can pull it off without your help."</p><p>Sam smiled down at Tubbo along with Puffy who saw what he had just hand signed "You're welcome Tubbo, we're just happy to help. Especially in an occasion like this! Now c'mon and let's get everything ready!" Puffy said.</p><p>Tubbo's eyes lit up with excitement and he excitedly nodded and soon enough, him and Puffy had already left the room to gather the supplies for the plan. Sam playfully rolled his eyes, the small smile he had on didn't went away and it continued to stay like that until he reached the farm located a few feet from behind the house so he could head to the stables. That's when he heard talking, that he surprisingly heard despite all the noisy sheeps and chickens in the farm.</p><p>"Oh him? Evan, meet your new roommate Friedrich. Friedrich, this is Evan your new roommate." It was Tommy introducing his new pet horse to his pet cow Evan. Something that Sam found really wholesome "Now don't worry Evan the stables are three times bigger than you, and you won't even be sharing the same stall and fence!" Which is true, Tommy had built the stable a bit big and can house up to three. cows or horses.</p><p>This back and fourth had made Sam snicker. Tommy turned behind him and was surprised to see him standing there "Sam! What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I'm really sorry for intruding on your little banter, but I really need your help Tommy."</p><p>"Why? Is it about the contraptions?"</p><p>Sam nodded "Yeah, you see I was planning to fetch some redstones and observers from the storage house but Tubbo told me that you recently rearranged your storage and you haven't really placed any labels yet and Tubbo is busy planning out the build so..."</p><p>"I see, don't worry I'll show you where they are. Just as soon as I get Friedrich in his stable."</p><p>"It's okay take your time!"</p><p>The breathe Sam was holding in came out as relieved sigh when Tommy had turned away. Suspense and heavy tension is all he could feel. He really hopes nothing goes wrong in this plan and that everything went well.</p><p>'Good. He seems to be falling for it.' He thought, his attention then went back to the house, cheering in his head for Puffy and Tubbo to pull off their parts of the plan. Believing in them and praying for them.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Me and Tubbo decided to move the redstone down in the middle row to make them easy to access and we moved the least used items on the top row. This is the redstone area." Tommy had opened the barrel containing the red dust so commonly used for a lot of inventions "So how many stacks do you need?"</p><p>"Ah—Just two stacks will do." Sam broke out of his daze, even though he's been in this storage house multiple times now, he still can't help but feel claustrophobic despite the place being relatively spacey. Barrels chest surrounded the every space and corners of the walls and given the tower's height, tall ladders were needed to reach the other barrels at top. Paired with the few lanterns in the building and the small window where the moon rays shined through, it sorta gave it a medieval tavern vibe.</p><p>"Here you go, and you said you also need observers?" Tommy handed over the redstone "Thanks, Tommy and yes I also need some observers."</p><p>Tommy didn't say anything else but just started looking through the other barrels "Damn, I really should've labeled these sooner, even I'm getting confused." he closed the barrel he was recently looking at, turning to the others to find the observers.</p><p>"I could help you label them if you want to." Sam offered.</p><p>"No, you don't have to. I'll take care of it."</p><p>"I don't mind at all. Now where did you keep the labels?"</p><p><em>'What the fuck happened to the "If I want to" part?'</em> Tommy thought about it for a second before finally agreeing to it, not that he can change Sam's mind about it now "It's in that chest right there." Tommy pointed to a chest that was right next to the front door. Handing out the stack of observers in the process.</p><p>"Ah, sweet. Thanks Toms."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>After that little exchange Sam opened the chest revealing all of the labels, he gave half of them to himself while the other half he gave to Tommy. Silence fell upon them when they started labeling the chests and barrels. Sam then suddenly felt like bricks were weighing down his stomach, he tried everything to slow down them down by constantly asking Tommy where each labels go.</p><p>He was now down to five labels and he knows where they go. Did something went wrong? Because he thought he calculated the time in his head correctly and he should probably get the signal by now. This can't be good, he looked over to Tommy and he only had six labels left in his hands, all requiring him to go up the ladders to put them. He needs a distraction quick.</p><p>"So Tommy, how are you holding up? I hope your not salty about urging you to stay at home."</p><p>Sam felt like he triggered him because he got no reply at all "Uh Tommy?" but when he looked at blonde, he saw him halfway up the ladder staring at something outside the tiny window at the top "Sorry, I was just admiring the star jellyfishes outside."</p><p>A jackpot conversation starter, now Sam needs to do is drag it on as long as he could "You and Tubbo always stare at them like you're looking at a shooting star. Puffy and I are kinda jealous while you get to see it and we only have black and white illustrations."</p><p>"True, what was drawn on paper really doesn't do the scenery I see every night justice." This is where Sam was suppose to take over and lead the conversation. Drawing in long topics for as long as he needed. Yet the words didn't came out, all because he saw a glimpse of a faint smile before it faded into a depressing frown. Something that concerns Sam to an extent.</p><p>"Tommy?" His voice finally echoed through the tower in. He asked it in hopes to hear something other than the oddly deafening silence and he got what he wanted. Only he did not expect their next conversation to follow through a topic Sam did not expect Tommy to talk about.</p><p> "It was my fault you know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really sorry for taking so long to update and making all of you wait for so long! ^^;</p><p>So hey! Here's an update.</p><p>* * *</p><p>This Chapter is a dedicated thank you to those who have commented, gave kudos, bookmarked the story basically everyone who have supported this book.</p><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It was my fault you know."</p><p><em>'Huh did I hear that right?'</em> Sam had to ask again "I'm sorry. Tommy, can you repeat that?" All of a sudden as if the blonde had made the biggest mistake of his life. Tommy was in haste to collect himself "Ah! It's nothing! Forget I said—" and in the process of keeping himself together, he slipped and fell off the ladder. A loud thud was soon heard followed by Sam yelling "TOMMY!" and the clinking sounds of items falling on the ground. "Damn it." Tommy groaned out in pain.</p><p>"Tommy! Are you okay?!" Sam had dropped everything and ran to Tommy's side, helping sit up. He was clutching onto his head after hitting the hard floor "I'm fine Sam."</p><p>"Are you sure? It looked like a heavy drop."</p><p>"It was only three blocks down below no big deal!"</p><p>"Okay, then what about your arms? Are they damaged in anyway?"</p><p>Tommy had opened both his hands before closing them in a fist. Repeating the pattern of actions and keeping in mind to himself to stop if he hears that sounded like something's broken or his fingers and wrist had stopped cooperating. However, it seems like they're in good shape despite the fall.</p><p>"They seem fine. Hold on let me double check." He first started out with the right glove, careful as ever he slowly pulled off the leather, revealing the netherite prosthetic hands that were hidden.This isn't the first time Sam got to see Tommy's hands but it never failed to send shivers down his spine. Just the fact that this happened at all really bothered him in a way that really makes him feel uneasy.</p><p>From the intimidating dull color that he was so used to seeing in armory and weapons now being used as an extension to fill in a missing essential body part. He didn't even knew something like that could be created, then again there's not a lot of people in the SMP walking around with prosthetics, it was literally just Tommy.</p><p>"Well, shit. I busted my wrist and two fingers."</p><p>Tommy said as he observed his right hand. Noticing the hand lightly coming off causing him to use his left hand that had a damage pinky and index finger to support it before it gets any worse.</p><p>"Hmm, it just looks like they went loose, don't worry it's nothing we can't fix. Do you have your tools with you?" Sam asked as he adjusted to a comfortable position on the floor.</p><p>"Like I'd leave the house without them—" Tommy scoffed as he searched through his inventory until he came a across the set "—here." he gave the mini tool box to Sam. Opening up the small little thing he started searching through them, recognizing each screws deciding which one.</p><p>"Okay, let's start with your wrist first."</p><p>"Alright." Tommy nodded. This isn't the first time Sam had to fix Tommy's hands when they were broken so it should be a piece of cake. Picking up one of the tools he began working on them, recognizing the screws and metals that put the entire arm together. Now usually this where either Tommy and Sam would ask each other a hypothetical or ask for advice. No previous conversations or reminders are needed, it sorta became like routine at this point. In this round, it was Tommy who initiated the conversation.</p><p>"Hey, Sam?"</p><p>"Yeah Tommy?"</p><p>"How do you thank someone in the best way possible? One where you show that you really appreciate all of their efforts."</p><p>"Why do you ask that? Trying to find a way to thank Tubbo again? Don't you think giving him two pet bees and a brand new ukulele is enough?" Both their memories then drifted to the first time they had this conversation, Sam could remember the lost look in Tommy's eyes the very first time he asked for advice on this topic and Captain Puffy only thought for a second before giving a simple but good suggestion <em>"Hm, what about a special gift?"</em> Hence the bees and the ukulele. Even then it still wasn't enough for Tommy.</p><p>"Well, yeah. Tubbo even said it was a little too much but I just can't help but feel like it's not enough still. I don't know, I guess I just want to keep showing how thankful I am."</p><p>Sam snickered, he didn't knew wether to find his actions adorable and wholesome or just straight up a little tedious "Man, you really do want to go all out don't you?"</p><p>"…I do and It's not like I can write him a letter either. No words can describe how thankful I am for all the times he stayed by side." Sam watched as Tommy pulled his knees close to his chest, as if he was closing his heart out to the world, with his tone and voice being the only thing that shows how he truly felt but. It's funny, he has so much he wants to express yet his instincts kept him closed off.</p><p>"Hm, well I don't really know much to tell you Tommy. It already seems like you've done a lot already. Tell me, did Tubbo's eyes sparkled with joy when you gave him Lapis and Diamond and the ukulele? He kept shoving thank you notes to your hands until you needed a chest to put them all away in, did he not?" Asked Sam before moving onto the left hand to fix the fingers.</p><p>"…He did. I guess I see your point."</p><p>"Right? Although, I know my words alone aren't enough. The best way to know for sure is to ask Tubbo, but to be honest, I think he's already more than happy with how much you've given him."</p><p>"You think so? What if it's not enough?" Tommy asked with a spark of hope but it slowly dissipated with the final question.</p><p>"Of course it was enough! Tommy, showing gratitude has no set in stone instruction that can grant you a guaranteed result, It really just depends on the person and the relationship dynamics that person formed in their life but to be honest, if I ever receive a gift from a friend out of their deepest gratitude—"</p><p>Sam stared at his own reflection from the glinting netherite mirroring his image as he finished readjusting the pinky finger. The same image that could be reflected on Tommy's blue irises as he patiently waited. With a content smile Sam's little speech came to an end.</p><p>"—I wouldn't care what they got me. I'm just glad that I got anything at all and if anything I wished I could tell them how their presence and friendship alone is more than enough."</p><p>" 'Their presence and friendship alone is more than enough' "</p><p>Tommy repeated. His mind then began wandering again and he looked away to process what Sam had just told him. Something Sam had wanted him to do while he fixes the final finger. Although he knew he was right before, his words alone can't change Tommy's mind but he just hopes that he manage to grant him peace of mind.</p><p>"There it's done." Sam had finished fixing the arm and Tommy began doing the exercises again open and closing both hands to ensure that it was back in it's place and no intention of breaking. Lucky for them it remained in place "Thanks Sam."</p><p>"Your welcome, you really gotta be more careful next time Tommy." The creeper scolded while putting the tools before handing it over to Tommy who had stood up and started dusting of the dirt and grime, with Sam doing the same with his own clothes.</p><p>"Yeah, I probably should."</p><p>"Probably?" Sam raised an eyebrow. Skeptically. Making Tommy correct himself as he started picking up the labels he had dropped.</p><p>"Sorry, I SHOULD."</p><p>"There you go!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah whatever you say. Captain."</p><p>"You're the one leading the hunt, Commander Thomathy."</p><p>Tommy had to keep himself from punching Sam right then and there."We're off work Sam, Tommy's fine."</p><p>"Hi 'Tommy's fine', I'm Sam."</p><p>"Hi Sam, I'm Tommy and I hope you love the sound of cats meowing every night." Tommy said that in such a straight forward face, with a smile to back it up to <strike>(threaten)</strike> encourage him to stop.</p><p>The back and fourth between them ended there with Sam chuckling nervously before everything was quiet between these two, they picked up all the fallen labels, placing them all one by one with Tommy having the last two labels placed on the final barrel up the ladder. With Sam watching and waiting for Tommy to head down the ladder. Only this time he made sure to be at a distance where if Tommy were to fall again he could catch him.</p><p>The<em> 'Guardian'</em> role he adopted for himself after teaming up with them and becoming a watcher had set it's place once again. A role he took extremely seriously as he dubbed it the most important responsibility of his life right next to being a warden and a shadow watcher. Since he's literally now responsible for the well being of a person and with this role comes with the natural instinct to get worried about future accidents.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be going back to Tubbo and Puffy now? I mean, your contraption."</p><p>"Oh, that? Don't worry about it I'm sure Tubbo is busy multi tasking between making dinner and building the contraption."</p><p>"Of course he is." Tommy rolled his eyes before finally placing the final label on the barrel.</p><p>'Holy shit he actually believed that?' Sam sighed in relief when Tommy had bought it, to be fair the blonde doesn't really question further if it involves Tubbo and even if he did, it was usually because the situation is really dire or someone's not admitting that they have a cold.</p><p>That's when they both heard it. The sound of music playing could be heard, specifically someone playing the piano very loudly "Oh, Tubbo must be playing the piano again. Moonlight Sonata number three too!" Tommy commented as he looked outside the window, smiling to himself from the feeling of pride he felt for his friend. While Tommy is busy admiring the music. Sam is already planning how to get Tommy inside the house without seeming suspicious. The signal was finally given.</p><p>"I think Tubbo's calling us for dinner now. We have been out for a while."</p><p>"Fair point." Tommy placed the final label on the chest finally completing the storage house chore he was putting off for three days "Okay, get down now." Sam had gotten out of the way to give him space and get off the ladder. Except he didn't need to because Tommy resorted to just jumping off the ladder and doing a front flip to get down. It was front flip, not a backflip so he technically had a chance there. </p><p>"Oh, I guess that works too."</p><p>
  <em>"Holy shit, I actually nailed it."</em>
</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"Nothing... Let's go?"</p><p>"Yeah let's bounce."</p><p>The door to the storage room closed with a click. Taking the path out of the back of the house and in to the front yard that was exploding with flowers, berries and bees "Man, mother nature be really showing it's beauty in spring." Sam commented admiring the array of botanical plants Tubbo had added to his garden collection over the past month, now out of the claustrophobic storage, he finally got a breath of fresh air and got to take in the wind of a spring night.</p><p>"And showing off its circle off life too." Tommy nonchalantly added looking up at the sky and saw some phantoms up at the sky duking it out with some bats until one of them dies.</p><p>Something that Sam noticed before smiling it off "Okay, let's get going before we become those phantom's new chew toy." If he's not playing off the guardian attitude well already, he's certainly hit the final nail with how he gently urged Tommy to keep walking so they can get inside the house and finally complete the second phase of operation 9. Like a father distracting their kid from their dillema by checking out a vendor that sells sweets.</p><p>Sam didn't really thought much about the action in itself though, he just thought he's fulfilling his role. Tommy thought that too even down to the dad joke earlier, he knew Sam took his role as a guardian seriously and he should've expected the extent of his efforts trying to be a legit father figure…</p><p>...The thought honestly terrifies him... A lot.</p><p>"Hey Sam, thanks again for helping out around the house from time to time. I owe you one." Tommy pulled away from the hold to make a distance, walking up ahead until he had his hands on the door.</p><p>"It's fine Tommy really and if I ever need any help from you guys I'll just give you a call."</p><p>Tommy had turned to give Sam a small familiar smile, the smile that looked playful and that he's planning something but as they found out later he wasn't plotting anything at all. It's just how he simply smiles that just looked odd "Sure, that's what friends are for. Right?" his words hold a sense of sincerity within them. Come to think of it, this wasn't the first time Sam had seen that smile.</p><p>It was the same smile Tommy had worn on that summer day. The day when they were recently recruited and they were in the training grounds practicing their swings with their new heavy swords. He doesn't remember what they were talking about that lead to the topic they were discussing but he could remembered making a promise.</p><p><em>"Well, since I'm technically the warden of Pandora's vault I guess it's only mandatory of me to have a vow like the famous Puffy the knight did."</em> He can remember Tommy snickering after he had said that. Nevertheless, he made the following promise:</p><p>
  <em>"I, Awesamdude, warden and watcher of the SMP. Vows to always protect the land and it's people,</em><br/>
<em>Defend the weak and innocent,</em><br/>
<em>Never abandon a friend, ally or noble cause,</em><br/>
<em>Fight with honor and most importantly of all.</em><br/>
<em>I will always, always aid and protect the shadow hunters of the SMP."</em>
</p><p>The smile spread across Tommy's face the minute he ended his little speech and his words carry an echo of sincerity and gratitude.</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks Sam. You really are a great friend."</em>
</p><p>"Right, what are friends are for." Sam wholeheartedly agrees. Yet his head and heart can't help but feel a tinge of disappoinment, why is that? Sam wonders. Doesn't matter, what matters right now to him is that Tommy is doing well and he'll be even more happy once he opens the door in just</p><p>3...</p><p><br/>
2…</p><p><br/>
1…</p><p>. . . .</p><p>. . .</p><p>. .</p><p>. . .</p><p>. . . .</p><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOMMY!"</p><p>In a blink of a second, Tommy is swarmed by a flurry of colorful flowers thrown on his face by the two people left in the house, causing him to take a step back a bit to give himself room "Sorry! We didn't had time to make confettis!" Captain Puffy had yelled out as she kept throwing more flowers until she's out of it.</p><p>Tommy spat out a cornflower petal that got in his mouth brushing off the flowers that stuck to his face and blinded his vision. Sam had walked right up next to Puffy and Tubbo, standing straight with the trio anticipating the birthday boy's reaction. When Tommy had opened his eyes and the scene in front of him became clearer. Red and black banners of differing patterns decorated the walls, white balloons were tied down to the nearest fences.</p><p>The color scheme and decor itself felt personal, like it catered for someone's liking. Painting the house as if it were someone's special day like an anniversary or a birthday.</p><p>Tommy's birthday.</p><p>"Wait is it really?" Were the first few words he could utter out as he looked around the decorated house leaving no room untouched by the banners and balloons, all while congratulations were also being at his way.</p><p>"Happy 19th birthday Tommy!"</p><p>"Happy birthday Toms!"</p><p>Tubbo couldn't say anything so he just held up a sign that says <em><span class="u">'Happy Birthday Tommy!!! :D'</span></em> while blowing on a party horn very loudly. The person being showered with this congratulatory greetings remained quiet, still taking in his surroundings. His gaze stopped at the calendar hanging not to far, the days that have passed were all marked with a large red ex to symbolize the end of each passing day and onto the new. Then he saw today's date, circled in a bright red circle to ensure he never misses it.</p><p>In spite of the floral patterns that could potentially distract him from the calendar's purpose.</p><p>"WAIT! IT'S APRIL NINTH ALREADY?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for your kind words and support! Words cannot express how thankful I am!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to add a new paragraph near the end because it was an essential one it for some reason it went missing when posted it...</p><p>...So yeah ^^;... Sry about that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After getting over the initial surprise and flinching at the snap of a stretchy string when a birthday hat is placed firmly on Tommy's head. Tubbo had dragged all of them to the dining room where the food and cake were all prepared, ready to be consumed and that is exactly what they did. Tommy applauded the work they put on the cake, it wasn't just your normal minecraft cake. No, it was two layered chocolate cake, entirely covered in red buttercream frosting. </p><p>Dollops of white frosting decorated the edges of the cake and around base. Along with some chocolate drippings on the side just in case it wasn't chocolatey enough. Topping the entire thing off with two candles with the numbers 1 and 9 beside the cocoa beans on the top.</p><p>19. The age he apparently had just reached today and with that day finally there, there's the expectation that he should care and celebrate the day he went left the womb and in to the world. Along with that exepctation with Sam, Tubbo and Captain Puffy. So after indulging in some that tasty cake the group that planned it all had eagerly led Tommy to the living room to open presents.</p><p>Captain Puffy's gift came first, hidden well in a bundle pack. Opening up the little thing he took out the gifts. Soft, warm and really comfy. Those were the three words Tommy could describe the gift Captain Puffy has given him. Fitting word count too because Puffy had gotten him three items. She got him a turtle neck sweater, a blanket and a cardigan. All in the same cool red color.</p><p>"So what do you think? I made it myself! Made from the finest wool!" Puffy excitedly asked when she noticed Tommy's eyes lit up and a smile was present across his face "Captain! This is amazing, especially the blanket! I needed a new one!"</p><p>"Yeah, I noticed. You've been sleeping without a blanket for a while now. Honestly, what happened to your previous one anyways?"</p><p>"Evan ate it when I accidently fell asleep on the hay bale. It's actually a miracle he's still alive."</p><p>"Oh... Is that true?"</p><p>Sam and Puffy don't know the full story up until this point so they were basically just guessing about the events. Tubbo immediately confirmed it when he clapped his hands to get everyone's attention before he signed.</p><p>
  <em>"True story, I walked in on Evan halfway finished with the blanket."</em>
</p><p>"Wow. I guess it is a miracle then." Sam chuckled.</p><p>"Thanks Captain, it really is great gift. Especially the sweater and cardigan. It's so soft and it feels so cozy." Tommy swooned over the knitted clothing, admiring the quality and gentleness of the wool and running the attire down his cheeks to feel the texture. He even inhaled it and was pleasantly surprised by it's calming scent "Oooh! It even smells like lavender! Nice!" before draping the blanket around his shoulders.</p><p>"Your welcome Tommy! Happy birthday!"</p><p>Puffy was happy that Tommy enjoyed her present, truth to be told she didn't if he's going to like it or not but seeing him genuinely happy made her feel at ease, added to a bonus that finally. Tommy is going to sleep with a proper blanket to keep him warm and has a scent that can help him relax.</p><p>"Alright! It's mine and Tubbo's turn! Here you go Tommy!" Sam presented another bundle to Tommy, Tubbo holding up the same sign he held when he wished his friend a happy birthday, slowly, they eagerly waited for him to see what's inside.</p><p>Tommy had intentionally opened the gift very slow, just to tease them a bit. Tubbo knew this because he pouted and glared at his friend making Tommy chuckled at the pout (Tubbo had taken off his face mask).</p><p>Once he had his fun he finally saw what they got him and boy was he so thrilled when he pulled out the obsidian cutlass "What?! No way! How did you guys even?!" He couldn't find the words to describe how surprised he is. Grabbing onto the handle that was made of gold with spots emeralds and diamonds embellishing it making it look priceless. Tommy began swinging the cutlass around to measure the weight and test the swing.</p><p>"Well, it took a lot of grinding that's for sure, but it was worth it! Tubbo did most of the work though."</p><p><em>"Give yourself some credit Sam! It was your idea and you did most of the grinding."</em><br/><br/>"Thanks guys! Cross the cutlass off the collection list!" Taking out a notebook simply called <em>'The swordsman's assortments'</em> that is exactly what Tommy did. All of it started when one day he got bored and then he was like "Hey, why not I start an obsidian sword collection?" now he's on a journey to create every single types of swords with the free time he has, from rapiers to katanas the list is endless for him. Creating wasn't really a problem since he makes most of the weapons they use everyday.</p><p>However time is something he's really short in stock, leaving him to only make one sword a month. "So how many swords do you have left to go through?" asked Sam, he was also aware of the collection "Four down! Many more to go." Tommy tiredly said when he realized how much sword types there are. Nevertheless he was glad to receive the gift. Shutting the book he put it away and focused attention back at the sword.</p><p>"So Tommy planning on using it tomorrow when you go to work?" Puffy asked, even though she knew the answer to that already.</p><p>"Oh hell no! This cutlass isn't going anywhere near those shadows, I don't want it getting damage in any way."</p><p>"But doesn't that kind of defeats the purpose of a sword though?" Sam pointed out.</p><p>"But it's so precious though! And you guys put a lot of work in it!"</p><p>"Awe, that's so sweet!" Puffy cooed from Tommy's response who somewhat disagreed out of embarrassment "…It's not that sweet." causing everyone to chuckle at that and making Tommy look away. His eyes landing on the sweater and cardigan that were placed on his lap, along with the blanket on his shoulders. The feeling of being fulfilled was there again and he smiles up at his friends.</p><p>
  <strike> <em>'If only the others were here though.'</em> </strike>
</p><p>"Again, thank you all for everything. The decor, the cake the gifts. Just all of it in general. Thank you. This is the best birthday ever."</p><p>The feeling of fulfillment also spread within them. Feeling a sense accomplishment, as they should. They succeeded in making a small celebration that manage to bring a smile on Tommy's face. All of their efforts paid off. While Sam and Puffy happily said their "Your welcomes and happy birthdays." Tubbo had taken the oppurtunity when Tommy focused on him to sign a message just for his friend, moving his lips to mouth out his intended words.</p><p>Tommy is by all means terrible at lip reading but he manage to still understand what his buddy was trying to say.</p><p>
  <em>"Happy Birthday Tommy."</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tubbo, happily waved both his hands. In stark contrast to Tommy's calm hand wave as Sam and Puffy left for the night after the party is over. They all had worked together to set up the decor and food but now they came together to put down all of those things now that the birthday is now cemented in their memories.</p><p>Sam and Puffy returned the wave with the captain mimicing the same enthusiasm Tubbo has in her own way while Sam calmly waved back to the two giving them a farewell nod before both of them turned their backs and headed their way to the cave that leads outside the secret area.</p><p>"Well, Sam cheers to a successful birthday surprise."</p><p>"Operation 9 is officially complete."</p><p>The two shared a proud high five as they entered the lush cave with Puffy taking a bite of the cookie she had packed from the selection of foods they prepared for the party "Although I will admit Tommy forgetting about his birthday did caught me off guard though. Even so I'm just glad he seemed to enjoy himself on his birthday." Puffy admitted.</p><p>"I don't blame you, then again he never really made any attempts to mention it or plan it either."</p><p>"Yeah, Tubbo told me that Tommy didn't even knew what month it is, all he knows that it's spring. How busy is he?"</p><p>"As busy as most of us I guess. Especially with the monthly meeting tomorrow, but I just hope he finally gets some sleep tonight, my god does he need it."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>That was a statement Tubbo also agrees with 100% hence why after washing the dishes. He made his way upstairs to the bedroom expecting Tommy to read the today's reports or arranging his swords. Upon opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of Tommy admiring his swords collection after placing the cutlass among the group. Tommy had heard the door creaked open and he looked over to his friend before greeting him with a smile and a nod.</p><p>Tubbo had walked over to his side of the room and started putting his stuff away on the chest before collapsing on his green bed. For the longest time this room had been a safe space for him besides the music room. Entering the familiar room being greeted by the hanging paper cranes, bees and jellyfishes on the ceiling.</p><p>It always amazes him how polar opposite their side of the room is. They intentionally made the room relatively spacey and big in order to fit the multitude of armor stands, chests and of course, the second piano they have. Each of them took a side of the room, Tommy taking the right side while Tubbo took the left side.</p><p>Tommy's side was decorated with three armor stands, a barrel on the wall where he keeps his spare tools for his arms, a couple of paintings of the night skies and of course, a cabinet with glass doors to show off each swords he had collected. Meanwhile Tubbo's side is filled with chest, some were filled with his arrows, extra bows and crossbows while some where filled with redstones and music sheets.</p><p>Ink illustrations of jellyfishes and bees were pinned up against his wall. There's also a few pictures of him, Tommy, Sam, Puffy, Dream and occasionally Sapnap and George as well. The piano was placed just at the other corner of the room facing his own bed. All of these differences were seperated by a single rectangular window decked out with a silky transparent curtain with a seat along with small pillows to make the moon viewing more comfy.</p><p>"Hey Tubbo?"</p><p>Shuffling of fabric could be heard as Tubbo sat up from the matress to look at Tommy who was taking off his red tunic leaving him in his black blouse before sitting on his own bed.</p><p>"I know I keep saying this a lot but really, thank you for the birthday party and the sword."</p><p>Tubbo smiled and signed.</p><p>
  <em>"Your welcome Tommy!"</em>
</p><p>"How long have you guys planning this?"</p><p>
  <em>"For about a week, Puffy planned the decor and the cake. Sam did the grinding for your sword because he said I could get myself hurt."</em>
</p><p>Tommy was in the middle of taking off his gloves when he stopped midway, confusion is visible on his face "Since when did gathering obsidian and gold became too dangerous for you?"</p><p>
  <em>"It never is, but it did gave me extra time to design the sword. It just sounds like Sam's being a bit protective again. He's been like that along with Puffy sharing the same attitude."</em>
</p><p>"That's expected from Puffy, after all she is the mother of Foolish G but Sam though, who knew that the stoic warden can act like an over protective father." Tommy said after finally removing both his gloves, looking over his hands. The same hands Sam had fixed for him earlier. Tubbo can't help but flinch at the mention of the<em> F</em> word.</p><p>Father. The word sounded normal enough but the two can't help but feel the need to shun themselves away from the entire world. The word Mentor even had the same effect on them as well, an anxious feeling that refused to go away.</p><p>"It's terrifying isn't it, Tubbo?"</p><p>Tubbo pulled up his legs to his chest as if he were shielding his heart from the world. Subtly nodding in a silent agreement.</p><p>Tommy fiddled and looked down at the blanket he got from Puffy, unable to feel the comforting softness it had due to the absence of nuerons in his netherite hands. Lavender scents wafted through the air though. A scent that manage to comfort him in a way, a comfort he wished to bring the fellow kin in front of him.</p><p>Leading to him to gain the courage to say his next words. Catching Tubbo's attention by snickering he said "Damn, we really are cursed aren't we?" words that left Tubbo covering his mouth to discreetly hide his silent laugh while Tommy's laughter filled the room.</p><p>"Literally no one is allowed to be our Dad or our Sensei because they either leave us or die!"</p><p>It's insensitive to themselves, they know that but they'd rather have a laugh about it then spend the next few minutes moping and despairing about their unfortunate circumstances revolving daddy issues. This was a joke that Tubbo has heard Tommy say from time to time and it never failed to help them feel at ease. Soon after they had their laugh they just went back to what the atmosphere felt like before. Calm and safe.</p><p>"Man today has really been such a rollercoaster, especially with the addition of seeing a fellow 'associate' and our infamous secret being leaked..."</p><p>Tubbo can't help but also nod but instead of weeping or despairing about it like they did back in Asteria's valley they just allowed themselves to feel it but not let it weigh them down in the outside.</p><p>"…Out of all the times we could've ran into them. It had to be at the time left the fucking 'axe of peace' at home." Tommy hadn't meant to say it out loud, it was just him mumbling out his frustrations but this caused him to feel a paper plane being thrown on his head before landing on his lap. Picking it up and unfolding it. It read the following:</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"Seriously?! Is that why you didn't went through with your vow?"</em> </span>
</p><p>"That's basically it." Tommy bitterly replied. Scribbling is heard, another paper plane landed right next to him and of course he unfolded it.</p><p><span class="u"><em>"Guess I'm not alone then, I too forgot to bring the fruit basket that I was suppose to give Phil and Ranboo."</em></span> Tubbo also made a vow much similiar to Tommy's, they both left the scene so fast that it took the time during the horse ride for him to realize that he also did an oopsie himself and now they just missed their opportunity to apologize to the people they have wronged. </p><p>"Oof, that's rough..." Tommy looked over to Tubbo who's still looking down and fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves "Still, after all of that misfortune. This day still managed to end in the best way possible with the best birthday party ever." hearing Tommy say that was enough for Tubbo to return with a smile. Operation 9 is a success, Puffy nailed the cake and decor. Sam did a great job distracting and gathering and the sword ended up how Tommy had envision the design would be.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday Tommy but who's to say the celebration is over. There's still one person left who hasn't given you their birthday present yet."</em>
</p><p>Right after Tubbo had signed that it left Tommy wondering what he's talking about. Up until his silent companion stood up from his bed and started walking over to the piano. He then watched as Tubbo to glide his fingers over the black and white keys, playing a soft and familiar music that echoed through the walls of their room.</p><p>"8 31" Tommy muttered the title of the song, entranced by feeling of safety and nostalgia he found himself walking closer until he's right by Tubbo's side. Leaning against the wall and closing his eyes and letting himself immerse in the melody through and through the hay ride of varying notes with each serving their own purpose in the piece.</p><p>"Ah, that music gets me every time." Tommy sighed, taking in what he just heard when Tubbo had finished playing. Looking over at his friend Tubbo then excitedly hand signed.</p><p>
  <em>"Do you wanna hear the real thing?"</em>
</p><p>Tommy raised an eyebrow "What 'real' thing?" Tubbo then proceeded to hand him a disk with sky blue on the center "Happy Birthday Tommy." Tubbo didn't even need to say what the song was, he knows Tommy already knew what he holds in his hands "Wait Tubbo!—This is—this is!—"</p><p>Tommy stumbled with his words, getting a bit dizzy from looking back and forth between the disc and his friend "Tubbo! This is 8 31! How the hell did you even get a hold of this?!"</p><p><em>"I had my ways."</em> The blonde smugly signed but it wasn't enough to disway Tommy's ever growing concern and skepticism evidence by the subtle anger in his tone even if he didn't mean to "Tubbo… Did you went to the <em>pit</em> just to get this?"</p><p>"Of course not! Listen! I know it seems bad but I promise I did not went to the pit to get this."</p><p>"How did you get this then? This is the only disc in this entire SMP."</p><p>"Well, let's just say I got expected help. From a fellow shadow hunter."</p><p>The cogs in Tommy's head finally turned "You asked Dream for help to go to the pit?"</p><p>"<em>No! No! Dream just offered me tools and the recipe for the disc. We didn't went in or even near the pit! I promise!"</em></p><p>"…Promise?"</p><p>
  <em>"Honest to DreamXD, I promise!"</em>
</p><p>Tommy's skepticism still remained but a part of him is swayed by Tubbo's words. He trust him not to lie to him about something like this since it involves the infamous 'pit' and he also knows that Dream had a tendency to help them in any ways he can, even providing items they wouldn't normally get just for the sake of helping out.</p><p>"Alright, I trust your word for it Tubbo… Thank you for the this. You really went all out for me."</p><p>Tubbo sighed in relief at that, he braced himself for it because he knew Tommy's skepticism and interogation would be scary and heavy but he didn't knew it was that bad so when Tommy believed in what he said, it felt like something heavy was lifted off his shoulders.</p><p><em>"Why do you not like it?"</em> Tubbo asked when he clapped his hands to get Tommy's attention, he noticed Tommy looking over the disk with somewhat sad expression "Hm? Oh no I do like it! I love it actually! I'm just still shocked you manage to get one of these. Can we listen to it?"</p><p>
  <em>"Of course."</em>
</p><p>The two then made their way to the window seats, the jukebox sitting on the floor waiting to be used, after they both got comfortable Tommy had finally placed the disc inside. Then the music started playing.</p><p>Silence could be heard along with the voices people walking and minding their own business but give it more time, that's when the piano took it's spotlight, it was faint but it's presence were clear, Tommy can still remember the time he thought that this disc was just someone playing the piano in public.</p><p>However the beat of the drum sent chills down his spine and he found himself even more enticed.</p><p>Sceneries of the golden autumn filled his vision, shades of orange leaves fall from their branches leaving piles of them to collect and let the wind carry them once more. Gold also decorated the sky in the form of the sun meeting with the horizon line as twilight took it's transition to the night. His vision was more then just a scenery to him, no they were buried memories resurfacing by just a simple tune of a piano. His sight felt so real that he almost mistakened that he was watching autumn from his bedroom window when he knew that was not the case and he's actually viewing a spring night.</p><p>The melody had finally came to an end, it only lasted for almost two minutes but both of them felt like it was an eternity of sweet nostalgic bliss.</p><p>"It really is such a good song isn't Tubbo. I actually understand why m—" Tommy had looked up to his friend only to find out that he had fallen asleep, leaning his head against the window.</p><p>'Of course.' Tommy thought while shaking his head but he had a grin on his face, while the music immersed him through the season of fall, the music had a tendency to lull him to sleep. Taking out the disc and stopping the music, Tommy then spent the minute carefully lifting Tubbo up without waking him up and carefully plopping him down his bed so he could properly sleep.</p><p>Once Tubbo is on the bed he immediately smothered himself on the comfy pillows "Get some sleep Tubs, Good night." Tommy lightly ruffled his hair before standing up to head to his head to his own bed but he has no plan on getting some sleep. Instead he just wore the sweater Puffy had given him and began walking out the door and all the way downstairs, planning to head out in to the cold night.</p><p>A spot of a white clothe caught his eye in the living room, placed delicately on a picture frame sitting on a wooden table. Watching carefully as Tommy plan on leaving and approaching him. An Unlit candle sat beside it's left while the right is occupied by a flower pot where a red poppy flower resides. Stopping to face the portrait Tommy bowed his head down out of guilt "I'm really sorry for always breaking my curfew. Mentor Ren."</p><p>The hidden portrait never responded, he never could, at least not anymore, but Tommy could've sworn he heard him respond back and he quickly lifted up his head "I know this doesn't change anything but—" taking out 8 31 and an item frame, placing first the item frame above the picture frame then placing disc "—you can chill with the disc for as long as you want. I know how much you love 8 31."</p><p>". . . . . . ."</p><p>"Well, I'll be going now Big R. Don't tell Tubbo…" creaking could be heard as Tommy left the house and gently closing it beind him to not make too much noise, the portrait ever watching. Without another word, he began making his way down the down the beach while stuffing his hands down his pockets. Constantly walking the coastline while watching the star jellyfishes float across the sky, he knows he should be sleeping right now. That's what it was expected of him but he also knows he couldn't grant that.</p><p>Since the night is the only time of the day when he can reflect on his mistakes. Reflect on them and find solutions of what he could do to be better.</p><p>
  <em>'I was really demanding and brash when Tubbo gave me disc 8/31. I probably should've accepted it and just smiled it off.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I lashed out against Sam and Puffy too. Idiot, you promised you wouldn't do that again.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'They gave you everything, even a great birthday party. The least you can goddamn do is stop getting mad all the time.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Not to mention your own recklessness of just letting the shadows attack Techno, Phil and Ranboo. Why the hell did you even attempt to drag Sam down the problem hell?!'</em>
</p><p>Clenching his hands in his pocket he continued walking, with every step he took, leaving a trail footprints on the sand. The guilt and frustration is slowly settling in him once again. A feeling he's already used to, it's the feeling of nausea that would start as a heavy gut feeling until it morphed into incoherent voices in his head until it faded into a simple realization that was so crystal clear. He just chose to ignore it for a long time and it's only matter of time until whether the answers appear early, in time or too late.</p><p>Though the words weren't formed by anyone, Tommy knows that deep down he was the fault in this accident. After all when has he not the root of every problem?</p><p>If he wasn't then those around him wouldn't be struggling being around his presence. He would've still had everything he loved dear to his heart. He would've been talking with others outside his head. He would've heard the familiar laughter of his friends as they teased him for growing older but all he could hear were their justified hatred haunting him like an unsatisfied ghost.</p><p>He would've—</p><p>
  <em>Dream whispered to you: Hey, Tommy. You up?</em>
</p><p>Oh, it's just Dream.</p><p>
  <em>Tommy whispered to Dream: Yeah, what's up?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>D: Nothing just checking in, also Happy Birthday :)! You turn19 tonight right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>T: Yep! Thanks Dream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>D: Your Welcome, get some rest okay? We have a meeting tomorrow. Is operation recruitment still on?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>T: It is. Goodnight Dream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>D: Night Tommy.</em>
</p><p>Tommy left the chat and went back to looking over the ocean and jellyfishes. Even now he really can't believe that they had planned to recruit more members in their gimmick but after what had happened with the syndicates and Ranboo, they really can't maintain the safety and secrecy with how small the group is.</p><p>He can't even maintain it with an excellent group, pathetic. He just wants to hide away, he just want to be alone. He just…</p><p>Without even thinking, he began humming a lullaby to himself. It was a lullaby that had always made him feel safe. He knew the song had lyrics but the song was so long ago that he doesn't remember the words, leaving only the melody in his waking memories.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tubbo knows he can't erase that despair once it's there whining to be acknowledge so the best thing he could do is just try to lessen the pain but even that he had failed to do it. Watching Tommy isolating himself down the shore line is a painful sight to see. As much as he wanted to run over to his friend, coming out of the tree where he was hiding he felt like he couldn't, they are so close yet they're also billions of worlds apart.</p><p>What is he even going to say.</p><p>Oh how he sometimes wishes he could borrow the words of his mentor to comfort Tommy since he's already used up most of his. Tubbo bit his tounge over this small debate in his head.</p><p>Eyes focused on the vision of his memories in hopes finding something out of his experiences because concepts are born out experience and with concepts existing, ideas and opinions are formed and along with ideas and opinions words are needed to express them, to define them. If he could just pin point a memory of something their mentor told them a long time ago that could help him but in the end, he found nothing only finding himself begging for an answer.</p><p>
  <em>'Mentor Ren…'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'What should I do?'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the song 8/31 I used for this chapter</p><p>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DB5LLGLygX8</p><p>It's the intro song for Yorushika's album "That's why I gave up on Music."</p><p>Thank you reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Creepers hissing echoed through the air, the sound of tnt being lit soon followed it as the two mossy creatures glow a flash of white light but before they could blow up the small cave and destroying every stone and torches in its wake, Phil and Techno quickly rushed to slay the mobs, killing three more skeletons a little farther from where they were, "Nice shot." Ranboo complimented them as he placed more torches to light their way.</p><p>"Thanks mate." Phil picked up the arrows and bones the skeleton dropped, placing them in his inventory while Techno does the same with the other mob drops. Now with that done all three of them descended deeper down the cave in search for diamonds. Passing the time when Ranboo nerds out about the shadows and showing them to Phil who was listening to every word following with nods, along with Techno adding his usual cursed commentary and faux mockery.</p><p>"Hey, guys! There's another mine shaft down this way. Keep up nerds!"</p><p>Although his tone felt... Odd, Phil and Ranboo were quick to catch up on with a concern that undoubtly showed. The enderman looked at Phil for answers, but the blonde only gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before he began catching up to his friend. Turning to another corner of the cave where Techno disappeared off to. Leaving Ranboo to follow farther behind.</p><p>Ranboo sighed as he began moving his legs to pick up the pace, dropping the book of shadow making him bitterly muttering under his breath about being clumsy as he picked up the leather bound piece of knowledge. That's odd, Ranboo found himself surprise by his sudden frustration brushing it off when he concluded it could be mostly stress from the confusing train wreck they've been thrusted into. Regarding the events of what happened yesterday, taking some sort of wierd toll on all of them.</p><p>Their behaviour and attitude hadn't drastically changed at all but the atmosphere and tension felt so thick you can cut it with a sword. Personally, Ranboo doesn't really know how to feel about it, they never really got a resolution to the whole thing, with Ranboo resorting to read the book that was left behind to help them. He carried that book everywhere he went much like how he carried his memory journal, he can still remember how he immediately jotted down the events of yesterday in the book to save the memory of the interaction of two people he never thought he would see again.</p><p>In a way, reading it felt comforting for the enderman. A feeling of holding something new and different yet familiar.</p><p>"What does it matter anymore." Ranboo mumbled to himself.</p><p>It's all the same either way, he still has so many questions that longed for an answer and the only person who could answer them is gone in his life again. It already didn't help that the knowledge of the shadows made them feel on edge, just a little, and apperantly they're working for Dream now to deal with these black shadows just goes to show how serious business it is. Speaking of Dream, he guessed that Techno's conversation with the man last night about an offer still have him contemplating it, which explains his aloof atittude today.</p><p>"Hey, Tech is everything okay?"</p><p>Was the last thing Ranboo heard up until Phil's voice faded into the darkened cavern and had been replaced by the whispers in his head, the vocal chords had never changed. It was always Dream's voice for the past years and everyday, just when he finally thought he got used to it the voices kept getting worst. Often times these whispers would just give him orders or pester him with their pessimism but—</p><p>
  <em>'Are you okay?'</em>
</p><p>For once they finally said something different, the voice itself took a more calm tone and a new voice all together.</p><p>
  <em>'Are you okay?'</em>
</p><p>There it is again, a voice of a little girl. Repeating her concern, only much louder like they were just standing right next to his left. Turning to look at that direction he was met by another branch of the cave system, leading him to a blanket of pitch black, dusts of gravel falling to the ground on to a the floor that is also made up of gravel that stretched far into the cave, threatening to fall with just a break of a single block surrounding it.</p><p>"Who's there?" He asked through the darkness, a torch in hand to place down to light the place. He expected to see some creeper or any other mob but the cave stretched for miles and the torch barely made a dent in the dark.</p><p>
  <em>'…Are you lost little one?'</em>
</p><p>Ranboo felt his shoulder tense when the voice got louder but he still couldn't see the owner of the voice, immediately his brain started yelling danger and with shaky hands he slowly started reaching out for his obsidian dagger and bow. Fearing it could be one of the shadows he read about.</p><p>
  <em>'Do you really think by getting your answers you would be satisfied?'</em>
</p><p>His hand had stopped before he could even grab a hold the handle, ears listening intently to what this voice had to say despite his own concious yelling at him to get his weapons and shield ready for battle. The voice continued with it's little speech as he listened, compelled at what this voice had to say about him.</p><p>
  <em>'After that then what? You move on with your lives? You know it's not that simple...'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'The encounter with the hunters left you with broken pieces. "Useless" "Weak" "Nuisance." "Forgetful" that's what the whispers kept saying right? Your stomach hurts and you wanted to do something but couldn't.'</em>
</p><p>Okay, whoever's talking is either someone pranking Ranbbo or they're a psychic because how else would they know what the voices in his head, unless it is all in his head again. No that can't be, this voice is different. Like it doesn't make him want to hide in his panic room and wished they would just go away. It doesn't scare him to an extent. It drew him in like a moth heading towards the light, making him slowly walk further in the cave, forgetting to light the his way with torches all together.</p><p>
  <em>'You know what to do to make up for it right? But it seems that you have forgotten again or could it be that...'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You're just too scared too remember.'</em>
</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>"Hey, Tech is everything okay?" Phil manage to catch up to his friend who had already started mining the nearest iron and gold ore while Phil took a look at the nearby chest in the minecart. Techno answered without much of a fuss, he knew it was only a matter of time until one of them brings it up.</p><p>"Nothing it's just the conversation with Dream last night."</p><p>"Ah, right. Is it about the negotiation he offered?"</p><p>Memories of the previous night came into mind, how Dream just came out of nowhere giving such a vague offer before dipping out the next second into the cold night without anymore notions. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Many time has passed and Techno is still outside, making Phil finally stand up and leave the front door to see what's going on that Techno would stand outside in the cold. He got his answer when he heard two muffled voices that only got clearer the closer he got to the stables. There he spotted the familiar man in lime green clothing.</p><p>"Dream?" The conversation came to a halt when both of them turned their heads, Phil's eyes kanding on the iconic white ceramic mask with a simple smile and two dots for eyes, effective for hiding one's emotion, off to the side a bit to show the man's mouth to make communication easier "Oh Phil, Good evening."</p><p>"Likewise."</p><p>Phil greeted before turning to his friend wearing a calm expression which in turn made him feel at ease, if Techno had no reason to be tense then everything's fine. Why did he feel tense anyways? This is Dream, someone who clearly showed no intentions of harming them in the last two years "What brings you here?" asked Phil "He's here to offer some sort of, recruitment was it? In a group called 'Artemis Association'?" Techno explained but it's clear he's not sure himself until Dream nodded his head to confirm.</p><p>"You got it right, the 'Artemis Association'."</p><p>"Okay, and what's that?" Techno crossed his arms, waiting to hear what he's just about to lay out and already finding ways to reject the offer, he's already got the syndicate as a group and he's got to much on his plate as of now, with what just happened today. Dream smirked "It's actually a secret group we've been forming last year. A group that will help keep everyone in the SMP safe."</p><p>"Wait, <em>'We've'</em>? You have friends?" Out of all the details in Dream's little synopsis, Techno chose to point out the other anonymous founders just to mock the green teletubby. Granted it was only a joke and all sides stifled their laughter "Right, yeah yeah. I didn't form the group alone, big deal."</p><p>"So what exactly does this group do?" Phil asked after he composed himself.</p><p>"It's just like said, it's a group dedicated to protecting everyone in the SMP safe from… Cryptid dangers, including the egg."</p><p>Now that caught their attention. For a brief moment.</p><p>"Listen Dream, thanks for the offer but me and Phil already got our own faction and we can deal with the egg just fine." Techno explained, scratching the back of his head hoping the guy in the mask would get the hint that he's really not interested <em>'Besides, why does he feel like there's a chance that HE is also in the group'</em> Techno thought.</p><p>"Well, it's less of a faction and more of a security team. Lurking in the shadows to fight off the  danger but the group is still very small and we needed more members." Dream clarified.</p><p>"Dream, thanks for the offer and we feel honored mate, but I agree with Techno on this." Phil had also rejected and with a vague explanation like that it will only serve to steer him away. An answer that didn't really deter Dream from giving them the location of the headquarters anyways "Hm, I see. Well that's a shame but I understand. But I'd still like for you guys to check it out. Here are the coordinates." he then handed each of them two pieces of paper with the coordinates written down.</p><p>"A monthly meeting will be held tomorrow when the moon rises from the horizon. You could take a look for yourself just in case you change your minds."</p><p>Dream adjusted his inventory for a bit as he got ready to take his leave "Um, thanks? Is that all?" Techno put away the coordinates in his pocket after reading it while Phil still tries to pin point which direction it goes to "Yeah, that's pretty much it. Now if you'll excuse me I have other places to be."</p><p>"Alright, see ya."</p><p>No comebacks were exchanged after that as Dream slowly made his way to the woods surrounding the house where ever he needs to go, making Techno surprised on how linient he is, Dream didn't tried <br/>harder in his negotiating like he always did.</p><p>"…You know I'm honestly surprised you didn't interogate me about Tommy and Tubbo, you two looked like you were desperate for answers"</p><p>Techno's brows furrowed while Phil's eyes lit up and both looked at the man with the mask who mere moments had his back turned to them is now facing them once again with a smug smile on his face "How do I know? Tommy doesn't give out obsidian swords for no reason, you might argue that you made it yourself but trust me." Dream's green orbs landed on the blade sheathed in the wooden scabard, more specifically the henna design carved in the wood that he had seen countless times already.</p><p>"I know that scabard design anywhere. Right see you all in the flip side."</p><p>And with that Dream up and left in the night, walking through the heavy snow like it's nothing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"And just when we thought this situation couldn't get anymore more confusing."</p><p>"Tell me about it." Phil rolled his eyes as he finally got a hold of everything in the chest, retrieving the golden apple, arrows, gold and iron while leaving his own junk inside the chest to clean his inventory. Sometimes Phil wishes that cleaning problems are just as easy like the action he recently did but alas you can't gain anything you want without struggles in life. A lesson that might've gotten through to Tommy a brief memory passed him when he remembered the blonde's wooden and composed expression.</p><p>The more he thought about it the more he can't help but wonder what sparked this sudden change, also Tommy's last line to them before leaving "Killing you won't do anyone good but just bring despair in this world." Seems like he also finally opened his eyes that his actions had hurt a lot of people not just Techno but like. A lot of people. However that's just speculation and the only way to know is to ask him for the truth and if the truth did turn out like he expected.</p><p>Well, words cannot express how proud he is. It's just sad that looking back, knowing he had to resort blowing up the nation Tommy had built for his own good. No matter, as long as it will keep him from making the same mistake over and over again. Even just a little then that's enough. Perhaps he should head to that association. They've already started speculating Tommy could be a part of it. He's gotten the coordinates down and he concluded that the meeting place is near the Dream SMP faction.</p><p>Only thing now is to decide whether they'd go or not. Techno was unsure, even deeming it unnecesarry. Ranboo hasn't really formed a definite opinion just yet, in Phil's opinion though, he actually doesn't mind checking it out but he can understand not going through with it. Techno is firm on his answer in not going at all and half the voices in his head supported this.</p><p>
  <em>'It could be a trap'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Bet a 100 bucks Tommy is in the group.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'They did say they deal with cryptid dangers, those shadows seem to fall on that catergory.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Meanwhile Tommy is there waiting in the dark for the effects.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'JUST TALK IT OUT! FOR PRIME'S SAKE!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Can't we ever get to a point where the SBI gang can just be chill.'</em>
</p><p>Sorry voice, not in a million years. Not only is it a waste of time but he just really doesn't want to do it because something is telling him that he'll end up seeing the two blondes from yesterday, something he really didn't feel up to especially with the ambiguity and lack of information regarding the whole thing. If they are going to check it out Techno plans to go alone. Kinda like a spy.</p><p>Everything just didn't made any sense.</p><p>Although he won't lie. A part of him feels guilty for denying Ranboo and Phil the chance to talk to Tommy and Tubbo for the chance of getting their closure. He wanted to help them as much as he could but is seeing their former enemy really the best option? Isn't there another way for them to move past this than get an answer that could possibly be disappointing and if he's being honest, they may need a map to help him guide through this.</p><p>But not him though, he didn't need any answers to get closure. If anything Tommy making an appearance made it worse and what's with that new wise attitude? He guessed either exile or the end of the government had finally taught him some humility. Either way he's not buying it, since when does Tommy ever learn anything anyways and he'd be damn if he lets himself to get betrayed, let alone by a person who values themselves and materialism more than anything.</p><p>Never again will he allow it.</p><p>Bloodcurdling screams, heart dropping and adrenaline rushing through. Techno and Phil looked at each other with wide eyes before dropping everything to reach their friend "RANBOO!" Phil was up ahead first while Techno stays behind to fend of the mobs that heard the screams. Backtracking his steps, he felt his stomach churn when he spotted Ranboo's memory journal lying on the ground, with pages torn from the leather cover.</p><p>Quickly picking up the book and pages he called his name again "RANBOO!" traversing further in the new branch of the cave while placing torches along the way to light the way until his steps came to a stop upon laying his eyes on the sight before him. The fiery light from the torch flickered in the darkness but it didn't failed to highlight the looming threat. It was another shadow, blocking the way like a giant pile of flesh, with vines of pitch black void crawling all over the stone walls.</p><p>Both of Ranboo's hands had already been consumed by the shadow and he's been struggling to get them both out all while scolding himself. The only way he manage to get his left hand free was when Phil had ran to help him, using the dagger to slice through the shadow, with his hand now free he manage to take out his own sword and get his right arm back but it left him with scars, a burning stinging sensation that caused him to hiss in pain making Phil ran over to him and drag him to safety. Ignoring the pain in their ears when they heard the ear piercing screeches of the monster.</p><p>"Phil! NO! Get out of here while you still can! And message—!”</p><p>"What are you insane!?"</p><p>Ranboo tried to say something in protests but the pain overpowered his senses, causing his surroundings to spin. Phil hastily grabbed a old of Ranboo's uninjured arm over his shoulder as they slowly stood up to escape as fast as they could. Techno had finally manage to catch up "Hey! What's going on there?" nevermind that question when Techno saw the sight of Ranboo's injured arm and the shadow behind them and got his answer "Techno! Message To—!" Ranboo started.</p><p>"LOOK OUT!" Grabbing a hold of the handle of his sword, Techno was quick to cut through the shadow that tried to harm his friends "Welp, I guess that's enough mining for the day!" Techno declared as he continued to fight, gesturing for Phil to go on ahead without him and Phil reluctantly obliged but before he could get far enough a sudden explosion shook the entire ground. The floor of gravel underneath them had started to collapse. Try as they might, everything came crashing down and they fell in a huge pit down below.</p><p>First to fall was Techno who was just about to take in another hit but he fell "Techno!" Ranboo and Phil didn't even had enough time to catch their comrade before they also came falling. Nothing can be seen, only the faint light of falling lava and water. The echoes of their screams as they fell slowly grew fainter and fainter the further they descended down.</p><p>Ranboo felt nothing but even more pain when his body collided with the water down below "Ow, ow ow!" The enderman quickly scrambled to the nearest body of land, frantically placing torches around to dry him up, once his surroundings had been lit he now saw where he had fallen. A large open stalagmite and stalactite cave. Ranboo took back the gloom he felt when he fell in the water, he's actually thankful he landed there instead of getting impaled by those stones.</p><p>The burning sensation came to a slow halt when he finally got out of the water but it was still ever so present in his left arm and when he went to take a look at it he knew that he's in for a bad time. He got shadow poisoning. He has to treat it fast but first he needs to contact the only people he knows can defeat that shadow. Opening his communicator he began messaging Tubbo, something he hadn't done for a long time ever since the disappearance.</p><p>All because of the events that happened yesterday, even though it was a bit of a blur to him, based off of what he wrote in his journal, there is no way in hell they are equipped to deal with shadows. After pressing send he looked around his surroundings and started calling out his comrades names.</p><p>"PHIL! TECHNO!" he shouted amongst the sound of drips of the water droplets and the boiling of lava.</p><p>Someone taking in a sharp breath followed by more water splashing caught his attention. Turning his head to the direction he saw another figure emerging from the water, the silhouette of wings and the familiar bucket hat was enough to bring Ranboo at ease when he realized who it was "Now that was a huge fall." Phil said in between coughs and hacks, taking his hat and squeezing the excess water.</p><p>"Phil!" Ranboo clutched his arm, limping his way towards the man "Ranboo! Are you okay?!"</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm fine!" That was obviously a lie that Phil didn't bought when he saw Ranboo clutching his arm, the sleeves torn to shreds from the attack but all was not peaceful for too long, shortly after Phil had emerge from the water. Loud screeching was heard behind them, belonging to the one and only monster that attacked them. It had fallen down with them in the water, approaching them at a fast speed. Phil quickly pushed Ranboo to the side while getting his dagger ready.</p><p>"Phil!"</p><p>"Ranboo stay back!"</p><p>A command that sparked it's own war in his head, he knows he couldn't fight since he's been wounded, the infamous nausea had began kicking in and left him immobile and he soon felt like puking his lunch but he can't just sit there and do nothing while he waits for Tubbo, the message had been sent but who knows how long will it take.</p><p>
  <em>'This all my fault.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'All because I fell for such an obvious trap.'</em>
</p><p>Dream's voice in his head had gotten stronger again until it became a splitting migraine. No, not now he needs to get up and fight, the sight of Phil desperately trying to hold the shadow back had fueled the fire in him further but it was immediately extinguished when the pain proved to powerful, making him stumble and clench his head that felt it was being crushed by a . In a split second everything felt like nothing existed anymore but him and the voices that will forever haunted him.</p><p>Another screech was emitted when Phil had hit the octopus looking thing, he fought it off with bated breath and tired but determined mind.</p><p>During the battle he had been planning ways to escape this with Ranboo and find Techno, he thought about defeating it himself but after many blows and no luck finding the heart he just opted to leave before things get any worse and it was just about to get even worse when Phil didn't saw the incoming shadow about to strike him from behind.</p><p>Something Ranboo had seen this in amidst of all his pain but his cries weren't enough "Phil! Behind you!" because when Phil finally looked behind him the shadow was already a few inches away from his face.</p><p>If it wasn't for the person in front of him coming in to slash it to dead, Phil's face would've been mauled by now.</p><p>"What the— Tubbo?"</p><p>"Tubbo!"</p><p>Ranboo exclaimed. He had finally arrived, tearing onto the shadow with another blow from his own dagger before switching it for his crossbows that occupied both his hands, turning to look at Phil he gestured his head to the right side as if he's telling them to get out of there before Tubbo began distracting the shadow. When Phil looked at the direction he was gesturing at he found a small cave with cobblestone steps leading up. Sam waiting in the entrance with his own obsidian sword in hand, eyes meeting with one another, the creeper quickly waved his arms. Gesturing for them to get over and fast.</p><p>Phil looked at Tubbo, watching as the blonde jumped from one slime block to another. Shooting the shadow in every direction in super sonic speed. Discarding one crossbow after the other like they were nothing more than a one use gun. While the shadow is still distracted he immediately went to Ranboo's side and carefully helped him up.</p><p>Bolting their way through stones and gravel, they made it safetly to  the cave. With Sam helping him up the stairs and out to safety. Fleeting prayers and hope nagging his head.</p><p>
  <em>'Techno, where ever you are. Please be safe.'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really sorry for not updating for a while! Things just have been rough lately.</p><p>Anyways, have some Ghost angst now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hours and hours of walking (or rather floating) Ghostbur still hadn't found the location of his family. The moment the morning came, the ghost immediately headed towards the cabin to meet up with Phil to talk to him regarding his lost brother. Disappointment flared on his expression when he found Techno's cabin empty and devoid of its residents. He then embarked on a quest to look for them, trecking through oak forest and birch forest; snowy biomes and places that they had been.</p><p>"Nope, it seems like they're not here, Buddy." Ghostbur somberly sighed, turning to his pet. A cyan sheep that basically became Friend's succesor (RIP). Buddy just responded by eating some grass.</p><p>"Don't worry though! Maybe we just haven't look hard enough—Hey! Wait! Not that way!" Buddy could care less about it so he had pulled Ghostbur away from their current direction to eat another patch of grass "Alright, just one more snack break before we head on." the ghost sighed before sitting down under a tree to look back up the clear blue skies.</p><p>Blue.</p><p>The color he had been giving away to those he deemed needed it.</p><p>It's also the color of his brother's eyes.</p><p>"Tommy..."</p><p>Two years after Doomsday came into reality. Two years they had been missing. Tommy and Tubbo all of a sudden vanished from the face of the SMP. Never to be seen by anyone again. An event that sparked sheer mixed feelings amongst everyone. He can still remember the very day everyone in the SMP collectively realized it, some believed they had simply moved on with their lives and moved somewhere while the others believed that they had... Simply took their last canon lives.</p><p>Nevertheless there is one belief that the majority had agreed on. That they were all better off without them. So much so that no one bothered searching, deeming it unnecessary. Although some were a bit sympathetic and called those claims harsh and cruel but those thoughts were made up a minority of the entire cast.</p><p>Ghostbur however, thought otherwise. Ranboo, maybe even Phil and a really tiny speck of possibility, Techno, he doesn't know it's all speculation, also thought the same thing. The beginning of the search was rough one so it's no surprised they all slowly lost hope. With Ranboo resigning to just visit the ruins of L'manburg in hopes of seeing them there and Phil not searching as much as he used to.</p><p>Leaving Ghostbur to do a lot of the searching himself, he rarely talks to anyone now. Always searching and wandering, wishing for the safety and happiness for the two boys.</p><p>Boys. Ghostbur thought he should probably stop using that word because if he's calculations are correct, then Tommy is far from a child anymore. Yesterday was also Tommy's birthday, the day he turned 19. Ghostbur can't help but hold tears back. He had missed his brother's 18th birthday, the day he entered adulthood and he wasn't even there to congratulate him. He even had a gift ready, resting inside his pockets. Moving and adjusting his hands, he took out the neatly wrapped gift.</p><p>A small white box with a simple red ribbon, along with a tag that was simply written as: "Happy Birthday Tommy!" words that he also said aloud to the empty forest.</p><p>Come to think of it he also had one for Tubbo, it was in the same wrapping as Tommy's gift but the ribbon was in a shade of evergreen. Both well kept and cleaned but they have yet to be opened by the receivers. That fact alone was enough to make Ghostbur depressed. You know, sometimes the ghost wonders if time travel is possible because if it is then he just wishes to see what has become of them and apologize for everything he had done. </p><p>Gently as ever he put the gift back in his inventory where it's safe and took out his guitar. Tuning each string until he can finally play the happy birthday song.</p><p>"Woah!"</p><p>But before he could even pluck a single string. Without warning, Ghostbur's ears were suddenly filled with the sound Buddy's scared cries and running away, pulling his owner with him and into the woods "BUDDY! WHAT'S WRONG?!" the brunet tried to stop him. Holding tightly onto the leash and the guitar to keep them from escaping his grasp.</p><p>The sheep in turn kept running, the reason was oblivious to Ghostbur until it was literally staring at him a few feet away from his face. Vibration from the earth below, causing the trees to shake and leaves to fall. The ear piercing sound of someone wailing before breaking into a uncontrollable sobs can be heard behind him. When he turned his head to see what it was, he felt like he was ready to just disappear to the heavens.</p><p>Chasing them down was some sort of giant spider creature, enveloped in an essence of black void that manifested into some creature of darkness, the eyes taking the form of hollow deep blue color. Iressistable yet dangerous. This sight alone fueled Ghostbur that he ran even faster than Buddy. Completely turning the tables. They can't keep running forever though, trees were being destroyed. Blocking paths of escape and destroying hiding places. Leading to Ghostbur and Buddy taking shelter in a small cave to hide. Right behind another small hole.</p><p>Covering their mouth to try and hide their breathing when the creature came to a stop, lingering in to scan it's space in search of it's prey.</p><p>Everything sounded so loud, their breathing and subtle movements felt like a juke box in his ears when in reality that's not the case because the creature can soon be heard leaving somewhere far away with a single sound of something else in that direction. They remained hidden in that spot for what felt like forever until they finally left like it was safe. Ghostbur looked around the dark, using a lantern to light the way. Sneaking their way to not alert the hell spider.</p><p>Exiting through the entrance of the cave, once outside that's when they booked it out of there without stopping and keeping their scream to themselves. Their legs carried them for as far as they could, out of sight and far away the two runners began sucking in as much as air as possible to steady their beating hearts. All while evaluating what the hell just chased them down.</p><p>"Okay, that was pretty fucked up! What the hell was that?!" Ghostbur looked back to the direction they came to do a double take. It was then that he realized that, he may have taken a wrong turn. He expected to be met by the broken trees cling onto the stumps after being forcefully shoved from before, the grass floor littered with big and small fallen branches but no.</p><p>Instead he saw a dense bamboo forest towering over him, but it didn't felt intimidating in fact it felt like the bamboo was there to protect them, comforting presence of dandelions and lily of the valleys also decorated the forest floor.</p><p>"Um, Buddy I think we took a wrong turn—Buddy?" the brunet turned to his right but his eyes frantically looked around him when he didn't spotted his pet. It only took a few seconds, there he saw Buddy drinking water from a stream coming from a huge waterfall coming out of a cave, the water itself falling onto a stream that flowed through the forest for miles</p><p>"Oh! Look Buddy! A rainbow!" Eyes gleaming with excitement he pointed towards the waterfall where light and water aligned to form a visible rainbow but the sheep didn't care much. Suddenly, everything felt calm again. Like they didn't just nearly died trying to outran a giant spide—</p><p>"GAH!"</p><p>All of it was short lived when a figure emerged from the water followed by the sound of a huge splash and Ghostbur and Buddy yelping from the shock.</p><p>"Please don't hurt us!" Ghostbur begged the creature, the adrenaline from earlier came back making the ghost take huge stepbacks to keep the water away from him as possible while closing his eyes to brace himself, Buddy had let out cry, going behind Ghostbur</p><p>"I'm not gonna hurt you." the creature responded with a voice that Ghostbur recognized all too well. Opening he was met by none other than him, "Techno? Is that you?" clothes, cape and his long pink hair that covered his face like the grudge because of the lost hair tie.</p><p>"Who else would it be?" Techno said after a coughing fit trying to get the water that got stuck in his lungs out.</p><p>"Oh! I didn't knew you went swimming today. By the way, is Phil and Ranboo with by any chance?"</p><p>"First of all I didn't went swimming and second, what do you need Phil and Ranboo for anyways?" Techno asked after squeezing the excess water from his hair and cape.</p><p>"Nothing much really, I just want to talk to them about something. So if they're not with you then where are they?"</p><p>"It's a…" Techno drifted his sight from Ghostbur and back to the mouth of the waterfall where he just fell out from. Events from what transpired in the cave had came flooding back, everything from the explosions, the gravel falling apart, him landing in the water, getting swept away by the strong current, landing on the lake.</p><p>
  <em>'Philza and Ranboo…'</em>
</p><p>"It's a rather wierd story."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Are you sure it's a good idea for Tubbo to be left alone with <em>them</em>?"</p><p>Puffy rolled her eyes, the sound of paper being <strike>harshly</strike> flipped when she turned another page since the last one is filled "Sam, stop worrying about it. Tubbo needs to be up there to heal Ranboo and I need you here to keep watch while I take notes and he's not even in any danger. Also, stop being an over protective mom... That's my role."</p><p>Sam sighed in defeat before going back to doing his work. He's aware of the history between the three people up in the surface and he's well aware that it wasn't all good. So it worried him that something bad might happen to Tubbo but as Puffy said, Tubbo has a job to do and he's not really in danger.</p><p>For one he knows Ranboo is too sweet and would never hurt a fly and Tubbo's fighting skills are impressive. In fact it's actually Phil he doesn't really seem to trust at all, now it's no secret that the man seems to be caring and kind but given his other <em>actions</em>... That's what caused Sam to give him the side eye a little.</p><p>"Yep, the gravel falling and along with the explosion was definately us."  Sam commented while observing the surrounding cave where Phil and Ranboo had said they were before the attack. Puffy in the meantime was taking notes but stopped to shot Sam a glare after hearing what he had said.</p><p>"Look I'm sorry! I didn't knew they were near the place when I set off the TNT." Sam defended "Well I thought we agreed to stop using TNT since it destroys the land!" Puffy sighed as she closed her notes while Sam investigates the hole Techno fell from.</p><p>Sam and Tubbo were walking through the caverns looking for the shadow that they spotted before it escaped through a cave. Sam and Tubbo went after it while she stayed behind to keep on a look out. While searching the cave and following the compass Sam suddenly had bright idea. To use TNT to find the shadow faster.</p><p>Obviously this was a bad idea and she can imagine Tubbo trying to stop him, what if there's someone near the vicintiy? They could get hurt! and— too late Sam already lit the first block. Resulting in the gravel pile falling, sounds of muffled screams echoed not long after that, Tubbo's communicator received a message from Ranboo.</p><p>"You better apologize when we get up." Puffy said, still a bit mad after hearing the full story from Sam when she needed info about the events to examine the cave more, being the one in charge of examining the environmental damages that resulted in fighting these shadows and finding ways to restore the land to keep suspicion away can get really taxing at times since it requires a lot of accuracy and precision.</p><p>Puffy was right again, Sam does need to apologize and he does feel remorse for what he did, not only for breaking the promise but for causing harm to those he should've been protecting "You're right. I'm sorry Puffy." he said in a tone that matches what he feels, apologizing to his friend for breaking the promise "It's fine Sam. Just make sure to apologize to the people who needs to hear that from you."</p><p>"Noted."</p><p>After that exchanged something shining and glinting caught Puffy's eye when her lantern had met with shiny surface of some sort of chipped obsidian but when she picked it up though, the texture and color seemed off from the obsidian she's used to seeing, even more confusing is also the presence of gold chips and some sort of emerald in the scene. </p><p>She doesn't know what this is and she could just shrug it off as ores that crumbled during the fight but there's no doubt she's writing that down on her report, possibly talk to the shadow hunters about it.</p><p>. <br/>.<br/>.</p><p>"Thanks Tubbo."</p><p>Tubbo nodded after he patched up Ranboo's wound, he then started putting the first aid kit away, making sure to pack them neatly in the bundle "How are you feeling mate?" Phil, who had been sitting next to Ranboo with his communicator, trying to get a hold of Techno "I'm feeling fine Phil. Any luck with Techno?"</p><p>"Sadly no."</p><p>Regrets and guilt. Yes, those were the words Ranboo felt coursing through his veins. All of this was his fault, he was the one who got them in danger. If only he hadn't fell for such an obvious trap then none of this would've happened.</p><p><em><span class="u">"Don't worry you two, I'm sure Techno is fine. He's a warrior and the blood god after all! He'll be able to take down any enemies in a jiffy!"</span></em> Tubbo wrote down in a piece of paper in an attempt to cheer them up and it worked, just a little, as both manage to chuckle and agree but it did nothing to erase their concerns.</p><p>"Well, you're not wrong..." Ranboo said while looking down, it's already common knowledge that Techno never dies and he could defeat anyone in a fight very easily. A knowledge that is very engrave deep in Tubbo's mind, a thought that just brings nothing but cringe, even when he had to write down Techno's name, that was covered up because of the black face mask he wore. Not really knowing</p><p>
  <em>'Don't think like that Tubbo, don't let negative thoughts get to you...'</em>
</p><p>. . .</p><p>
  <em>'Your '<span class="u">positivity'</span> has no place in this world, I thought you knew better.'</em>
</p><p>The shadow voice that lived in his head spoke up, reminding the blonde that it's going to be a long day and him and the <em>'General'</em> are gonna have another 'talk' session when they're alone.</p><p><em>'Look, I appreciate your '<span class="u">insights',</span> but they are not helpful right now General.'</em> he calmly replied back in his head because this is what it is, a war in his head.</p><p>"Both of you got that right mate, look." Not long after their little discussion Phil's communicator had received a message and he showed it to the two. From Technoblade. Although Tubbo didn't really saw the message because he got an urgent message from his own communicator.</p><p>
  <em>:Yo, Phil you and Ranboo still alive?:</em>
</p><p>Ranboo sighed in relief and he felt a weight on his shoulder being lifted, making a mental note to apologize profusely to him when they meet up "Thank goodness." Phil can't help but sigh in relief as well before replying.</p><p>
  <em>:Yeah, I'm alive. Ranboo is also fine. Where are you?:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>:Stuck in a huge bamboo forest with Ghostbur and his pet.:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Phil's eyes lit up at the mention of his son. Techno continued with his series of text.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>:And I'm all drenched from the water.:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>:Now this darn sheep wouldn't stop eating my cape!:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>:Brb.:</em>
</p><p>The last two were the ones that made him laugh making everyone look up at him, especially Ranboo "What? What did he say?"</p><p>"Nothing much, he said he's drenched in water and he's currently in some bamboo forest with Ghostbur."</p><p>Ranboo was confused "Why is he drenched in water?"</p><p>"It made sense actually."</p><p>Another voice had cut in the three causing Phil and Ranboo jump and Tubbo to have a silent heart attack but he didn't show it only looking behind him, eyes lit up when he saw Sam and Puffy, back from their investigation safe and sound "Hey Tubbo." With Puffy even ruffling up the blonde's before giving her a look as if to say "Puffy, I'm not a child anymore." making the sheep hybrid giggle.</p><p>Sam continued with what he's saying as if he didn't just scare the living day lights out of them "Me and Puffy found out that something when we were in the cave. When the gravel came falling down bringing you guys with it. You guys actually ended up falling in different branches of caves and the one Techno fell from landed him on a water tunnel were the current goes really fast.</p><p>"I think we actually have a good shot in finding him if we—Wait did you just say he was in a bamboo forest?"</p><p>"What?— Oh, yes he is." Phil said, the sudden shift catching him off guard "Did he say that the place is filled with dandelions and lily of the valley?"</p><p>"Uh no. Do you want me to ask him?"</p><p>"Please do." Puffy gently said.</p><p>With one eyebrow raised Phil did so before giving them a warning that it might take a while, something they don't really mind waiting for when Phil had pressed sent. While they wait Sam looked over to Puffy who also had the same uneasy look that wasn't shared with Tubbo who was typing something in his communicator while he just listened to the talking.</p><p>"Who are you texting Tubbo?" Sam asked making Tubbo look up just showed him a series of text message from their other team mates. Puffy also leaned a bit closer to see what was up.</p><p>
  <em>George: CODE BLUE! CODE BLEU IN THE JADE FOREST! I REPEAT CODE BEUL!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Along with George's message were a set of numbers. Coordinates.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: On my way right now. Stay safe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo: Good Luck! Be careful Tommy!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: Thanks Tubs.</em>
</p><p>"Well I hope they're having fun." Sam simply said making Ranboo ask "What is it?" a question Puffy quickly gently dismissed with a quick "It's nothing to worry about." Phil's communicator received a message right after that.</p><p>
  <em>:Yeah I am, these flowers are everywhere it's all I smell, there's even a waterfall, why'd you ask? Are you near?:</em>
</p><p>"He said he is and there's also a waterfall, is that a clue or something? Does that help?"</p><p>Sam, Puffy including Tubbo immediately looked at each other. Eyes lit up as if they had an <em>'Oh I know!'</em> moment "The Jade Forest!" all three declared before their faces morphed into an <em>'Oh no.'</em> moment that literally went unnoticed by the two, resulting in Ranboo getting excited and asked "Does that mean you guys know where he is?"</p><p>Thoughts of the shadow attack happening in the Jade forest right now. Tommy and the others are there. For all they know Techno and Ghostbur could be balling their eyes out and halfway about to be eaten.</p><p>"Um, yeah we definitely do! We just—" Puffy struggled to find the words while Tubbo looked back at his communicator and started scrolling through the messages. Seeing them panic made Phil and Ranboo anxious but amidst of all this internal haywire Sam had manage to compose himself and figure out a plan so he silently took out a map of the SMP along with am item frame and began to lead. Starting by answering Ranboo's question.</p><p>"Yes, we know where he is and we'll help you get to him. Look here—" he pointed at a part of the map after setting down on an item frame on the ground. The image he was pointing at was a section of mountains and is it just Phil and Ranboo or did the map looked like another section of the SMP they hadn't seen "—This spot right here, next to the mountain is where we are and the Jade Forest is right here."</p><p>"Right behind the mountain." Phil whispered when his gaze followed Sam's finger from the mountain and right behind it, that explains a lot. The cave they entered in did lead inside this mountain so the water current must've taken him so far and he must've exited out in some cave entrance and that's when he ran into Ghostbur. Sam then hand signed something to Tubbo, making the shadow hunter nod and type something on his communicator.</p><p>"Lucky for us though, that's exactly where me, Tubbo and Puffy were heading before we were stopped by the shadow."</p><p>"You were?" Phil cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>Sam nodded "Yeah, however it requires you guys sending a message to Techno some coordinates to meet us half way if we want to be fast. That is, if he doesn't mind." Phil and Ranboo looked at each other before nodding, they seem to know where Techno is and Phil found it more easier to trust hearing this all from Sam, a person who clearly knows what he's doing "I'll send him the coordinates, he'll get bored just sitting around and doing nothing."</p><p>"Hm, alright then, here are the coordinates. While were doing this Puffy and Tubbo, you two can continue on the rest of your shift without me."</p><p>Phil took the paper where the coordinates were written and began sending the message to Techno "When do we leave?" Ranboo asked.</p><p>"As soon as you start feeling well enough to walk, which is about—five minutes, right Tubbo?" Sam pointed at the sick enderman before turning to him "Technically about eight minutes since the poisoning was much more severe than I thought." Tubbo signed while Puffy voiced it so Ranboo and Phil can hear the results.</p><p>"Oh crumbs." The enderman in turn looked down while grabbing onto his head when a headache came in knocking his skull "I'm honestly surprised the hallucination hadn't hit you as bad as it did me." Phil mentioned.</p><p>"What did you say Link? Wait why aren't you in Hyrule?"</p><p>"Nevermind..."</p><p>"I'm just kidding Phil!"</p><p>"Wh—don't scare me like that!"</p><p>Tubbo can't help but smile under his black mask at the scene, it reminded him of past memories he was very fond of (minus the poisoning bit). Memories of laughter and banters were exchanged between a group of friends, in summer day, hiding from the heat under a shade of magnolia trees, popsicle in hand and following their bliss without a plan. No wars, no sides, no threats. Just a group of people living out their lives.</p><p>Happy memories indeed, but they've all been tainted with an emotion that made it hard to not look down and letting smile fall into a somber frown. If it wasn't for the mask covering most of his expression and him snapping out of his mopy thoughts, then Puffy would've bombarded him with questions of whether he's fine or not because he looks depressed.</p><p>
  <em>'In front of Phil and Ranboo no less.'</em>
</p><p>The voice in Tubbo's head scoffed <em>'At least you know showing weakness is unacceptable.'</em></p><p>
  <em>'Again your words are not helping General.'</em>
</p><p>"Puffy, Tubbo. You two go on ahead in the meeting spot without me and keep a watch for Techno and Ghostbur. I'll stay here with them." Sam's voice snapped Tubbo out of his thoughts and was quick to agree, anything to give him space and have talk with the General and his incessant nagging.</p><p>Which in turn made Puffy also agree to go but not before bidding everyone goodbye and whispering to Sam's ear "Don't forget okay?"</p><p>"Yeah I know." The creeper mumbled back so only the two of them can hear, honestly sometimes Puffy's strict mother like tendency shows and leaks to them but this time she really sounded genuinely supportive.</p><p>Tubbo had also bid his silent goodbyes in a form of a bow to all before he walked to Puffy's side as they walked together in the forest with the captain yelling out to them "We'll meet all of you there! Get well soon Ranboo!"</p><p>"Uh, Thank you!"</p><p>Ranboo yelled back while squinting his eyes as the two disappeared into the oak woods, their figure getting smaller and smaller as they walked further.</p><p>"Now get some rest mate, you need it." Phil told Ranboo who merely just nodded with a hum when it's clear how tired he is. A scene that only intensified Sam's guilt.</p><p>"Hey Phil, I...I'm really sorry about what happened, with everything." Sam softly said.</p><p>"You don't have to apologize Sam, it was just another run in accident and thanks to all of your help we manage to be safe and sound. You even went out of your way to help us get to Techno. Thanks for that."</p><p>"Well of course, as part of the shadow watchers and warden. It's my job to guard the SMP and keep everyone safe."</p><p>"Shadow watchers? Just how long have you had that position now?"</p><p><em>'How many questions does this guy have?!'</em> Sam fought back the urge to say that out loud. Nevertheless he answered honestly.</p><p>"About a year now. Anyways we're getting off topic. The point is that, I do have something to apologize for."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"There's something I probably should've told you..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Anxiety, Panic attacks, swearing, new character on the scene and Dream's sudden 180°</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"George! Have you contacted them yet?!" Sapnap yelled out to his partner as he distracts the spider, all of it while tears were streaming down his cheeks and an unbearable ache in his heart that churned his stomach, blurring his visions and making aiming arrows from his crossbow a lot more difficult.</p><p>"I already did! Tommy is on his way!" George called back from the hole he was hiding from, wiping away the tears behind his big glasses.</p><p>Darn, blue shadows, out all of the shadow types the two encountered in their entire lives the blue shadows has got to be one of their most hated one. From the tears they were forced to shed and the emotional baggage they didn't ask for just made defending themselves way more harder and believe him when he says that the form the shadow took isn't helping.</p><p>A freaking a giant spider with eight gigantic legs. Yay...</p><p>Good thing he didn't had to fight any longer. The glint of obsidian sliced through the spider shadow, the obsidian took the form of a sharp sword belonging to the blonde shadow hunter, wiping away the tears that fell down his own eyes "Sorry I took so long—"</p><p>"Tommy! Behind you!" Sapnap aimed his crossbow at shadow reforming itself behind him but it wasn't him that triggered the arrow but someone else. More sobbing was heard when the arrow pierced through it's head "Nice shot Dream!" Tommy complimented.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, it's you." Still confused, Sapnap looked behind him and saw the familiar white mask with a smiley face and his tone immediately dissipated into begrudging bitterness "Sapnap! Go and find George and get out of here!" Dream commanded before shooting another arrow at the monster "I know! Just get rid of that thing already!"</p><p>Dream looked at Sapnap's fleeing figure just assure himself that he's safe. His attention immediately snapped back into action, the crossbow in his hand had been replaced by his own obsidian sword as he charges to help Tommy, raising his sword in the air he—</p><p>"Oof!"</p><p>"DREAM!!"</p><p>The masked man grunted in pain when someone had kicked his stomach. Tommy couldn't even go over and check if he's okay, he's needed in the battlefield, letting the tears freely fall down his messy face and striking with his blade in retribution.</p><p>While he deals with that, Dream had to face a shadow of himself, pushing away the broken bamboos that had fallen on him when he hit the forest. Within a millisecond an axe was inches away from his neck, if it wasn't for his reflex to roll away and take a stance his head would've been rolling on the grass staining it in crimson.</p><p>"Darn Mirror Shadow." Dream mumbled, never taking his eyes off his dark counterpart while he reaches for his sword that fell off his hands. In a split second his opponent charged at him in full speed, axe in the air to cut through him, with Dream stopping the blow with the item in his hand. Only for his eyes to grow wide with horror when he realized it wasn't his sword but one of the bamboo sticks that landed on him.</p><p>His sword is no where to be found at all. No choice though, he had to settle with what he has in his hands. Dodging another blow he fought back with the bamboo staff. Aiming at the shoulders and stomach while simultaneously blocking the attacks. Weakening the bamboo, he knows he can't keep this up. Spotting the opportune moment he took it by hitting his counterpart in a weak spot from behind.</p><p>Once distracted he got as far as he could summoning his crossbow and aiming it for the heart but of course, his mirror self would know this ambush. When he finally launched the arrow it was quickly split in half by the axe. His counterpart itself went ahead and charge, closing in the distance but that was what Dream had wanted, when his counterpart got close enough he immediately switched to his long dagger.</p><p>Dodging another attack from the axe, he stabbed the dagger right through the neck and stuck him onto the bamboo. That's when he gave his final blow, the arrow from his crossbow pierced through the shadow while it struggled to get out. Unknown that it had already lost until it felt the arrow stop all their senses and eventually, their very existence as the shadow disappeared into dust.</p><p>However the fight isn't over, there's still one more shadow that needs to be killed and an ally that needs to be rest assured. Dream didn't waste another second as he ran and ran, back to the location where Tommy and that shadow is. When he got there, he realized he was wrong. The battle had already ceased with Tommy standing as the winner by jumping mid air and slicing the spider in half along with the heart in the process, puffs of black smoke disappeared into the air.</p><p>Tommy is now sucking oxygen like no tomorrow, the battle really had him exhausted and the tears finally stopped flowing but he didn't bother wiping them away. Instead he just sat on his knees using his sword to hold him up.</p><p>"Tommy! You good?" Dream jogged over to the blonde "Yeah, just give me—" he took in more deep breathes "—give me a minute. What about you?"</p><p>"Just killed myself. Feeling good. By the way, did you know bamboos can actually be good weapons?"</p><p>"Of course you'd fucking say that. Only you can make an ordinary item deadly. Hell, I bet you can kill someone with a potato."</p><p>Dream only chuckled at Tommy's comment "Don't jinx it, Tommy." offering his hand to the fellow hunter to help him up, an offer Tommy accepted and he was pulled up to his feet, brushing off the dirt caught in his clothes and finally wiping away the tears.</p><p>"Hey! Is it done?!" A voice called from a distance, it was George and Sapnap, standing with crossed arms and a stone glaring face while the brunet waved his hand to them "It's done!" Dream called to the duo as him and Tommy walk over to them.</p><p>"So how are you—"</p><p>"We're fine, thank you."</p><p>"—right, that's good to hear."</p><p>Sapnap said, dismissive as ever. He didn't even make eye contact opting to watch the bamboo leaves sway with the wind. To him it's a better greenery to look at than the. . . Person in front of him.</p><p>"Also Dream, I believe this is your sword." George handed the lost sword to the hunter, thinking it would break awkward tension "Oh thanks George!"</p><p>"Okay, it's done now. Let's go."</p><p>"Okay okay I'm coming Sapnap. I'll see you around Dream, Tommy."</p><p>"I'll see you you guys in the meeting later! Be careful out there!"</p><p>Mentions of the meeting was enough to make Tommy look away from checking if his prosthetics are still intact (which they are), just in time to see Sapnap turn away, responding to Dream's concern with the cold shoulders while George looked on with a pity expression.</p><p>"Eh, I deserved that." Dream nonchalantly said to himself when Sapnap and George are out of sight and far away from an ear shot, referring to the distant and cold demeanor that was thrown his way. Doesn't matter he's used to it "Dream? Did I hear that right? The meeting is later?" Tommy asked while putting his gloves back on.</p><p>"Huh? Oh yeah, I moved the meeting to today. I sent you a message this morning, didn't you see it?" Dream then began walking away, back to the route of his usual daily rounds.</p><p>Tommy immediately pulled out his communicator and started browsing through recent ones while catching up to the lime hooded figure. Passing by the small convo he had with Sam, the good luck he had with Tubbo, <strike>the back and forth he had with George regarding sleeping on the job</strike>. When he finally got to the early message of the day, that's where he spotted it.</p><p>
  <em>:Dream: 'Tommy, I made a few arrangements and we'll be holding the meeting tomorrow. I hope you don't mind.:</em>
</p><p>The message was sent at around ten, that explains why he didn't saw it. He was too busy trying to assassinate the general of an army shadow "Found it." he said, turning off the communicator before putting it away "It's alright Dream, I trust that you changed the date for a good reason."</p><p>"So you're alright with the new adjustment?"</p><p>"C'mon Dream, this isn't the first time you changed the schedule and all of them were reasonable changes." Which was true, it probably explains why everyone didn't really made a big fuss about it "But that would mean we would be meeting the new recruits sooner than I thought."</p><p>"Hm, yeah. Sorry about that."</p><p>Tommy sighed "It's fine, this has to happen eventually. Sam and Sapnap are right, we can't protect the SMP with such a small group."</p><p>
  <em>'I just wished the universe gave me more time to process everything.'</em>
</p><p>"Well, they're not wrong..."</p><p>Okay, Dream knows something's up. From the moment he saw Tommy wearing <em>'that'</em> specific tunic, and the sword he saw in Technoblade's possession last night, it doesn't take too long to put two and two together. Not wanting to ask right away, he thought starting a conversation would be a great easy, comfortable segway "Speaking of Sam, you noticed he's acting fatherly around you?"</p><p>Instant regret...</p><p>Dream face palmed the moment the words left his mouth, wrong topic. Add to the fact he's well aware that Tommy doesn't like hearing Sam and the <em>f</em> word in the same sentence. Same thing with Puffy and the <em>m</em> word Why did that had to be the first thing that came to mind? Why did he thought that was a good segway? It didn't help that Tommy had stopped walking, leaving everything in complete awkward silence. Dream can already imagine the irritated look on his face which is not good.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p>"Dream?"</p><p>. . .</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"It's not that I don't appreciate your efforts but, um..." Tommy trailed off.</p><p>"I know! I suck at this!"</p><p>"Just leave the comfort role to Puffy for now. Okay?"</p><p>"Good idea."</p><p>"Also if you wanted to ask me something, I'd rather you straight up say it."</p><p>It's also probably the least awkward option for the two of them at this point. Dream realized he should've just kept his mouth shut.</p><p>"Fine then, Tommy, is something bothering you?"</p><p>Straight to the point, it still could use working on but it's better then before "Other than meeting the new recruits. I'm feeling dandy. Why'd you ask?"</p><p>"You're wearing your hooded tunic. You only do that to hide some sort of shame."</p><p>Tommy looked behind him to see the hood part of his red tunic "Fuck, should've seen that coming." the blonde pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Groggy, anxious, shameful and forgetful. Something is up. What is it?" Dream listed off all of the traits he noticed that were a bit out of place for the scrappy shadow hunter. The groggy and anxious part though can be easily shrugged off because Tommy gained somewhat of a reputation for taking pointless night shifts. Wasting precious sleep hours along the way.</p><p>"Bitch why do you care?" Tommy scoffed.</p><p>"Because it affects your work flow!" And disruption on the work flow can also disrupt everyone in the team.</p><p>"Look, Dream, if this is what you want to waste your breath on right now then please save it for the meeting."</p><p>Tommy then continued to walk away. This isn't even an issue that needs to be discussed, it's all unnecessary but props to Dream for caring about the team and the work flow. As for Dream though, he knows there's no way Tommy is going to budge right now, sometimes he even wonders if Tommy even changed at all because his stubbornness still shines through.</p><p>"Whatever you say, can't wait to hear you're explanation to Sam!"</p><p>"Why does he need to know? He's not my dad."</p><p>"He could if you give it a shot. Just saying."</p><p>"Fuck no! And you know full well why!"</p><p>Shit, Dream went too far again. He immediately snapped his mouth back before he say something else to make things worse, Tommy also must've came to the same conclusion because he took a few steps back, look away and started breathing in an out. A common exercise he uses to calm himself down. Leaving Dream to reflect on his own words.</p><p>This isn't the first time they had a back and forth this bad and he'll admit, he was the perpetrator in this round. By calling out Tommy's daddy issues even though he knew it's a topic he didn't like talking about. Pointing out people's insecurities have always been a bad habit of his, sure it helped him in some situations in the past but not this one. Nor will it help in future events. That's why he's trying his best to be rid of the habit, but it just kept coming back. No matter how hard he tried.</p><p>"Hey, Dream. I'm sorry for blowing up like that. I knew you were just concerned."</p><p>There it is. Moments and actions like these have never failed to show Dream how different Tommy had become. Apologies had become easily said, almost like it was second nature to him, no, it had become second nature and it's not because he demanded it from him. He's honestly envious about it. Everytime conversations like this happened it's always Tommy who's apologizing first.</p><p>"No Tommy—" Dream moved his mask to the side, showing his emerald eyes to meet with Tommy's blue ones "—I'm the one who needs to apologize. I never should've taken the conversation that far."</p><p>"It's fine Dream, you can't change a bad habit overnight. I should know."</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry. Very sorry."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sorry too."</p><p>Dream was just about to argue back saying he doesn't need to apologize because it's not necessary but stopped himself before another back and forth happen because of Tommy's own experience and his own values that he must respect.</p><p>This isn't the first time it will happen and it certainly wouldn't be last.</p><p> Few seconds of silence passed again.</p><p>"I should get going. I'll see you around."</p><p>"See you around. Dream."</p><p>Final phase of this interaction had passed as they both went their separate ways (making sure they don't do the awkward thing where they went the same direction.). Yet Dream can't bring himself to leave so soon. Suddenly he feels the need to end everything in a comforting note, even it's already establish he's not good at it. It's a sense of responsibility he doesn't understand why he needs to but he just had to.</p><p>It could be because he knows he'll replay this conversation in his head like a broken record wondering what else he could've done or it could be another pathetic attempt to try things other than what he's used to do.</p><p>He doesn't know, it could be both or another cause but it was a drive to make him share a lesson he was taught all his life but had been debunked through the lens of his experience.</p><p>"Tommy, we're both ashamed of our past and that's amazing, but now we're trying to change. So don't beat yourself over trying to be better."</p><p>Tommy looked at Dream with a slight confusion "Why bring this up all of a sudden?"</p><p>"You know full well why."</p><p>Dream ended it there, putting his mask back on and bouncing off the scene.</p><p>"Still don't get why." Tommy said to the dense empty forest, taking a walk to clear his head by taking his original route before he had to take a detour. He could just shrug that statement off as Dream's attempt to comforting again or he could be just repeating a really good lesson.</p><p>
  <em>"Be ashame of your past."</em>
</p><p>Normally people say to never be ashame of your past because it makes you who you are today but just like Dream said, it's actually bad advice. If you're ashamed of your past because of something horrible you did then it shows how much you've change and you're doing something at least good. To Tommy though, the advice of not being ashamed just feels like another cookie cutter advice.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't beat yourself over trying to be better."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Oof, not happening Dream because if I don't, then I'm afraid I'll loose my way again...'</em>
</p><p>. . .</p><p>
  <em>You already lost it the moment you decide to spare those dickheads.</em>
</p><p>That voice. It can't be him. That stupid bird can't be back. His stupid beak and smirk is something he doesn't need to see right now.</p><p>
  <em>'…No'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'No no no no no! NO! You can't be back now! No way!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He just can't be back. He was sure that the potion will keep him at bay longer, but the voices and stinging on his shoulders felt to real.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh but I am, it's a good thing we suck ass at potions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Take back that! There's no such things as WE Talon!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy, Talon. Same beginning of letter, same letter count, same body, same mind. What's the difference?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You're not real, you're not me and I'm not you! You're nothing but a nagging voice in my head.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Awe, now that's not nice. Especially after we've been through a lot together, I was there when you were at your highs and lows, your greatest happiness and greatest lost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Not that you were welcomed! You were only ever there when I'm feeling like shit or to make me feel like shit!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A suffering that happened because of your stupidity! Grow up you cunt!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you actually think Dream is there to help you? How are you sure he's not plotting anything? He's nothing but a mons—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Don't even finish it, Dream is not like that anymore! His actions prove it!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who was the one who tore hole in your heart?! Who was the one who took everything from you?! Who was the one who turned everyone against you?! Who was the one who turned you into a marionette?! Who was the one who turned your mind into his playground?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who Tommy?! Who?!</em>
</p><p>No response...</p><p>
  <em>Deny it all you want! Nothing can change what he did. Nothing can—</em>
</p><p>Talon's mockery had faded when Tommy had chugged two bottles of honey nectar. Sighing in relief when that seemed to have worked, clutching onto his left shoulder where the stinging remained.</p><p>He needed to hide, that's why he pulled the hood up to hide his face but that's not enough. He also needed to run. Where exactly? It didn't matter, nothing else does as long as he gets away from 'him' as far as possible. Even if it's impossible. He always comes back.</p><p>The location.</p><p>His surroundings.</p><p>His path.</p><p>The ringing on his communicator.</p><p>All of it passed by his mind like nothing but unnecessary baggage. Unnecessary, just like him and his tantrums that do nothing but distort the reality in his favor.</p><p>
  <em>'Dream is not going to hurt you Tommy.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Dream is not going to hurt you.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Dream is not going to hurt you.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Dream is not going to hurt you.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Dream is—'</em>
</p><p>He didn't know how long he had been walking, most of the time he had his head down, afraid to face whatever or whoever's in front of him. His steps came to a stop when he's standing near the edge of a crater, covered in dense and dull vegetations.</p><p>Reminding him of the hole in his own heart and mind. Everything had gone on so fast that Tommy didn't even realized that he was on his knees and clutching on to his clothes around the heart. Taking deep inhales and exhale. Repeating the words over and over in his head to combat the other voices.</p><p>
  <em>'Dream is not going to hurt you.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Dream is not going to hurt you.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Dream is not going to hurt you.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'And even if he is, the blame is always on me. I should've known better by now. No one else has to pay for a responsibility that I chose to carry like an idiot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Who was the one who tore a hole in my heart? It wasn't Dream, this void had long existed way before our infamous feud. It only remained because I didn't want to believe it's real. Now I have nothing to fill it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Who was the one who took everything from you? They only did that because I deserved it, what do you expect from the person who does nothing but loot and grief houses?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Who was the one who turned everyone against you? I did all of that myself. I chose to push everyone away because I was desperate to get back two items that I agreed to trade.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Who was the one who turned you into a marionette? Who else but the puppet master himself right? But I'm an even bigger fool for letting that happen to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Who was the one who turned your mind into his playground? A playground that he no longer owns. Not anymore and it's been like that for almost a year now. Get over it.'</em>
</p><p>Tommy's breathing had become steady now but the war in his head continues to rage one. Countering with everything he's got just to defy Talon's words and he needs to get over it fast. It's hindering his ability to do his job, his legs felt like broken twigs and his stomach felt like it's been turned inside out. The void becoming more unbearable as time passes.</p><p>When the counters looses it's impact, he began humming a familiar tune. The same tune he sang to himself last night, beneath the moon light surrounded by the sea and the star jellyfishes. Pictures of autumn filled his head along with the music of 8/31 that helped him feel at ease.</p><p>"It's okay Tommy. You're safe... No one is out to hurt you." He said aloud, thinking if he does then it would wake him up to reality and out of his head. But it did nothing to close the flood gates of adrenaline coursing his veins, ready to strike at any subtle movement—</p><p>"Excuse me? You okay there?"</p><p>The weight of someone's hand on his shoulder made him nothing but red. His hands clenched itself into a fist to deliver a punching blow to the enemy. He didn't care who it was he just wanted his grubby hands away from him. Tommy heard his opponent screaming from pain and when he took a step back to see the damages.</p><p>He realized he just made a grave mistake.</p><p>Standing in front of him are two ghosts of his past, the other lying on the grass floor, holding onto his reddening cheeks while the other stared in disbelief.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading.</p><p>Just breathe...</p><p>...You can do this...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More Angst...</p><p>Also sorry (not sorry) for the potato joke last chapter</p><p>TW: Self-harm and anxiety</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>'Now, that's a long walk.'</em> Techno thought while getting his cape back on after drying it for a couple of minutes. He stared at his communicator, examining and realizing the long walk he had to take in order to meet up with the group half way. Well, it's better than just sitting around and doing nothing "Ghostbur, are you done yet? Because we really need to get going."</p><p>"Almost done! Just finishing up the last row and—Done!" The brunet proudly said, admiring the neat braiding he had done to Techno's hair "Thanks." Techno stood up from grass, grabbing his braid and smiling at the work Ghostbur did. He let the rope of hair go, letting it rest behind him "C'mon, let's go, before it gets dark." his clothes were still wet but that didn't hinder him from traveling so why bother.</p><p>"Okay! Let's go Buddy!" Ghostbur urged the cyan sheep to follow them. Now with that done they started making their way through the bamboo forest passing by pandas lazing around under sun. The sun in itself could even help dry his clothes, but the due to the thick and dense forest, it could take a while.</p><p>"So why were you looking for Phil and Ranboo again? You didn't really say anything, just talked about Buddy and sing a few tunes for like five minutes." Techno asked while taking his communicator and compass to follow the coordinates, man why do navigation and communication tools have to start with a 'c'.</p><p>"Nothing much, I just wanted to talk to them about— you know. The search." The ghost carefully and cautiosly spoke with the knowledge that Techno had been mostly passive in this search, given the history it's not at all surprising to him. Which was okay, he doesn't need to participate in it if he doesn't want to but he had subtly expressed his concerns. This is all getting sad all of a sudden, something Ghostbur doesn't want to dwell on. Changing the topic is something Ghostbur had been good at doing for a long time.</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"Yeah, but when I was searching, me Buddy got lost and now we're here! In a bamboo forest! Have you been here before Techno? Because I don't think I've seen this place at all!" He changed the subject as soon as one word left Techo's mouth. Quick and dismissive as ever and the blood god followed through with the same desire to not touch upon the topic. How is he going to tell him what transpired yesterday? That his search can finally come to an end but the people he's looking just up and left and they don't know even know where they went.</p><p>"Hm? No not really, I don't think so. It definitely is very—Hey!" He didn't even manage to finish before he felt a tug on his neck because of his cape being eaten by a panda, making him gently tug the red fabric to get it back, stomping farther away from the family with Ghostbur chuckling and catching up, but he was also stopped when Buddy stopped moving to eat some grass.</p><p>"Great now it's covered in Panda spit." Techno can feel his lips twitched into a cringe when the clear but cloudy liquid was absorbed into the threads, with the viscosity letting the saliva settle on the surface and the bubbles to linger when it slimly falls on the forest floor "Welp, there's no way I'm going to wear this any longer." he said as he removed the cape to fold it, put it in his inventory and plan to wash it when he gets home.</p><p>"It's nothing a little wash can't handle, Techno!"</p><p>"No shit sherlock." Techno's rebuttals only made Ghostbur laugh and Techno may or may not have cracked a small grin.</p><p>Ghostbur looked happy, at least that's what he puts up when anyone is around. Still, seeing and hearing him desperate for answers didn't made Techno's debate in his head any easier.</p><p>Should he tell him or not?</p><p>Obviously the answer should be hard yes but should he tell him on the basis that they literally don't know where they ran off to. Let alone the story of how they ran into them. The smiles faded though, when they could hear... Buzzing? No it sounded more like humming. Like someone is singing a lullaby around the forest "Techno do you hear that?" The ghost whispered.</p><p>"Of course I did, It sounds like..." Techno paused to listen carefully "…It's coming from there." he pointed to the direction a little far off from their course, slowly Techno started making his way there, ignoring Ghostbur's concern of whatever it is out there "It could dangerous." his mind vividly flashing back to the moment he got chased by the giant spider.</p><p>What if that sound IS the spider?! No, it's not crying or sobbing like what he heard. It was just someone humming, albeit muffled. Techno couldn't care for the warning, he's already far too curious and if what they encounter may be dangerous, the netherite sword in his hand and his swordsmanship skills can cut through the enemy fast and clean.</p><p>The humming got louder and the two stumbled upon a small clearing behind a small bundle of tall bamboo trees, from that discovery they also faced what seemed to be a giant crater, much like the one in L'manburg, it's covered in dense vegetation showing the age of the land, but what really stood out the most was the spot of red.</p><p>Specifically someone wearing a red hood with the hood up, kneeling in front of the crater mumbling something to themselves and breathing heavily. It was an uneasy sight to be sure. First of all, who is this? And second, what are they doing there in the first place?</p><p>"Excuse me? Are you okay there?" Ghostbur called out but after no response and they just continued on with whatever their doing, Techno took a stance. He can't just let them chill off the edge like that knowing they could fall and break a bone. Normally Techno wouldn't give two shits about strangers but he's already gone down the deep end and now he feels like he's responsible here. Great.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Techno reached out a hand to place on the person's shoulder.</p><p>"Excuse me? You okay?"</p><p>Just a single tap on this person's shoulder was all it took for Techno to feel a sudden impact on his face followed by stinging, pulsing pain on his cheek and falling backwards.</p><p>"Techno! Are you alright?" Ghostbur cried out and immediately went to the man lying on the grass, holding onto his cheek that was slowly turning red.</p><p>"Argh! What the f—" Techno was cut off when he hissed in pain, whoever punched him seriously knows how to deliver a blow "—What is wrong with you?!"</p><p>The glare he had put on immediately morphed into a mixture of anger, shock and confusion when he saw those familiar murky blue eyes tainted in fiery fury "Tommy?!"</p><p>Hearing the name alone was enough for Ghostbur to look at the person, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.</p><p>There. Right there, standing in front of them is Tommy. Clad in leather gloves and black long sleeved shirt beneath a red sleeveless hoodie. With the hood itself obscuring his face, but he recognizes those eyes and blonde hair sticking out "Tommy?" the brunet reached out his transparent hand to his brother, flinching back when he noticed the hooded figure also flinched.</p><p>Hands shaking, 'Tommy' slowly pulled his hood down. Showing his identity much more clear, eyes revealing an expression of shock present in his next few words.</p><p>"Wilbur?"</p><p>And guilt is even more present when his wide eyes darted over to Techno. Grimacing over what he did in his life to warrant such a fate.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sam couldn't be anymore happier when he saw the meet up spot getting closer and closer. He had spent the past 30 minutes talking and answering questions from the two people he's been escorting. One from the person he actually enjoyed his time with, and one from the person he distaste. Nevertheless he answered both of them with the same warden expression and tone he wore.</p><p>"You made it!" Puffy waved at the group and Ranboo happily waved back as they approached her "Hey Puffy!" with Phil returning the greeting with a small nod. The meeting place was just at the left side of the mountain, around the base where the separation between the bamboo forest and the forest they're in can be clearly seen.</p><p>In fact, if you explore further in the bamboo forest, you're going to find yourself wandering in the infamous Jade Forest where Techno and Wilbur, supposedly ended up on when shenanigans happened, but they're not here just yet so it seems that they're going to have to wait a little longer but it's not just the pig and the ghost that are missing.</p><p>When Sam scanned the surrounding area he found no trace of Tubbo "Hey Puffy! Where's Tubbo?" He asked.</p><p>"He went to the woods to keep guard but he should've been back by now. I'll go check on him!"</p><p>"Sure." Sam agreed but immediately regretted it because it meant he's stuck with the two again for Prime knows how long but it looks like he's going to suck it up again "Tubbo, sure works a lot." Phil commented, watching Puffy disappear into the woods again to look for the archer.</p><p>"You're not wrong on that."</p><p>'But if you ask me Tommy is much worse.'</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Why do you keep on pursuing that happiness of yours? It never even led to any desirable outcome.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Well being pessimistic and violent about it never helped either. Now please leave me alone and only come back when you have something useful to say.'</em>
</p><p>Finally. After walking for a while and asking for some time alone, luckily Puffy agreed, he can now deal with the General without interruption. The new potion that Tommy had concocted had finally lost it's effect.</p><p>
  <em>You're a walking tragedy since you were born soldier, why else do you think I'm here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'So? It never hurts to seek happiness for myself. Just because I have a tragic backstory doesn't mean I'll be depressed forever.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since when did seeking happiness ever worked out for you? You seek it by protecting those around you or just 'cheering' people up but it never changes anything.</em>
</p><p>Tubbo opened his mouth to argue but was cut off.</p><p>
  <em>People still got hurt, the lives of every scout of the Artemis Association are constantly threatened and your attempts of to cheer Talon up with that disc fell down the trench.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'His name is Tommy. General Timber.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Admit it. You have no plan, you haven't changed. You still let the words of other control you, do you even try?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Of course I—!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, no you don't, which leads me to my next question. Are you even happy?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Of course I am! Why wouldn't I? I have a noble purpose and I have friends who care about me.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do they? Do they really?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yes! And I have proof!'</em>
</p><p>Tubbo then proceeded to pull out, <strong>The Book</strong>.</p><p>
  <em>Oh don't pull your stupid diary on me.</em>
</p><p>The General's statement struck a nerve in Tubbo, making him press his thumb further, and further. Unbeknownst to him that if he keeps doing this, he'll soon draw blood but he can't be bothered.</p><p>
  <em>'It's not stupid General. My friends don't care about me? The time Tommy took care of me when I was sick says other wise</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Or what about when you told me that everyone wants me dead? What part everyone telling me to 'be careful' or 'don't die' everytime I head to kill a shadow screams: 'We want you dead!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't be naive soldier, how are you sure they're not doing it out of pity? Or out of their own benefit?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'STOP IT! It's thoughts like that are the reason I never get anywhere! It's getting annoying!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>. . .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I only wanted what's best for you soldier and your just being in denial.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You. Do. Not! You want me to believe that everyone wants me dead! And that violence is the way to get strong! What kind of life is that?! A life of fear! That's what!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But fear is what kept you alive soldier. Fear is what gave you control, it's what gave you strength.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'No General, it didn't give me strength. It just turned me into a tyrant. Fear is what kept me alive but fear is what also drove everyone away from each other. . .</em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I don't want that anymore.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What you want is very different from what you 'need'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Well, how would you know what I need?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because I am you, and you are me. I exist because you exist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'No, we are not the same.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You may disagree but we only both desire to survive and thrive but this happy sunshine mindset is holding us back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're risking your life for the people who were horrible to you and for what? To 'fill their plates' much like they 'filled' yours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Hey! It's not like I'm any better either!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're being driven and controlled by guilt soldier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guilt that will only kill you in the battlefield.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We need to gain control again, for the greater good, because if we don't. Then we'll be in this endless loop of crime and punishment. The crime of others, the punishment ours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aren't you sick of it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you only have to look at your hands to know that the only language in this world. Is violence...</em>
</p><p>Were the last words the general had given before he disappeared when a sharp pain coursed through Tubbo's thumb. He felt something cold began dripping down his hand and when he looked down, to his horror his thumb had started bleeding out, coming out of the cut that from pressing his skin deep on the tip of an obsidian arrow he didn't even realize he was holding. He immediately threw the arrow away, the weapon landing a few feet away from him.</p><p>The General had gone on to let Tubbo deal with his new scar.</p><p>
  <em>'Tubbo, what were you doing?! You promised you wouldn't do that anymore!'</em>
</p><p>In a bit of a panic he frantically scanned his inventory for a healing potion stored in a bundle, only finding himself even more panicked when he couldn't find the darn thing. Until he eventually gave up and started getting rid of the arrow, he can't let anyone see this or they'll panic. Placing the bloody arrow in his inventory before going back to find the kit. Goddammit! Did he arranged it in alphabetical order?! By block type?! Or by recent?!</p><p> "Tubbo? There you are!" By the time he finally found his first aid kit, Puffy had walked in on him fumbling with it and hiding it to face Puffy with a cheery expression and a wave of his hand.</p><p>"Oh my god! You're bleeding! What happened?!" Puffy grabbed a hold of his hand and began inspecting, catching Tubbo off guard. He'd probably let out some excuse about cutting his hand on a rock but his voice had been reduced to nothing but sighs, sniffs and huffs.</p><p>"Hold on Tubbo." Puffy gently held Tubbo's hand with her left one, while the other hand searches her inventory for her own first aid kit.</p><p>"Sit down Tubbo."</p><p>Tubbo obliged, letting Puffy dress his wound with a couple of healing potions and bandages "There all done, what happened?" Tubbo tried to respond with hand signed but the stiffness and lingering pain on his left thumb made him just write it down his notebook and gave it to Puffy.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"I cut my thumb on rock when I tripped."</em> </span>
</p><p>Puffy hissed, already imagining and feeling the pain he was in "Are you feeling fine now though? Do you need anything else?" her question was responded with another note "I'm fine Puffy. Thanks for the help."</p><p>"Your welcome Tubs, by the way. Sam and the rest arrived but there's still no sign of Techno and Ghostbur."</p><p>The mention of the group closely to the syndicate, especially the blood god himself nearly made Tubbo's feet go cold. A fear that was evident in his own eyes making Puffy worried "Tubbo is something wrong?"</p><p>"No, everything's fine. We should get going." Tubbo was quick to sign but it did nothing to ease Puffy's worry, although pushing the subject could only make Tubbo uncomfortable and not talk about it, which is obviously a no-no "Yeah we should, c'mon and make sure you don't trip again okay?"</p><p>Tubbo nodded again. Something he probably should stop doing if he doesn't want to strain his neck.</p><p>
  <em>'Fear is what gave you control, it's what gave you strength.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'The only language in this world. Is violence...'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Empathy is nothing but a weakness.'</em>
</p><p>General Timber's word kept ringing in his ears, usually he would take out the arrow to make another cut, it's not too late to ask Puffy more time or give an excuse to leave, a shadow is active. <em>Yeah that's a good excuse</em>, he needs something. Something to feel other than the pounding words in his head, something that brings him to reality. <em>Pain is reality so why not—</em></p><p><em>NO!</em> He made a promise himself and Tommy to not do it anymore, having full knowledge that it's not really a good coping mechanism, but he broke that promise.</p><p>
  <em>I need to be punished, grab the arrow—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No! No! No! Think of something else other than that! Violence is not the answer! Think Positive Tubbo, think positive. Think about bees! Think about everything good in your life! How lucky you are!</em>
</p><p>"Tubbo?"</p><p>Don't think about the arrow, think about the piano at the home. Music is also reality, the vibration when you press your finger on the keys are real. <em>Not that you can play with a slit thumb.</em></p><p>"Yo! Tubbo!"</p><p>
  <em>Think about the contents of your book, all of those memories and experiences. The book, yeah the book. Prove to the General that he's nothing but a liar and—</em>
</p><p>"Tubbo! Watch out!"</p><p>Tubbo felt his air momentarily cut off when his hood is pulled, causing him to gag and fall on the grass. It was then he realized that Puffy had just saved him from falling on a hole.</p><p>"Seriously Tubbo! I just told you to be careful!"</p><p><em>"I'm sorry!"</em> The blonde quickly signed.</p><p>"It's alright Tubbo, you don't have to apologize. Just be honest with me on a question okay?"</p><p>
  <em>"I will!"</em>
</p><p>"Good, now give it to me straight—" Puffy had move so she's sitting next to him "—Is something wrong?"</p><p>
  <em>"Why would you assume that?"</em>
</p><p>"Because not only did have you been losing focus right now, you're also wearing your tunic that had a hood on it. You only do that if something bad happened and you feel like hiding your shame."</p><p>Funny enough, Tubbo looked at both his hands that were about to pull his hood to hide his face, before fully completing the task. Puffy gave out a tired sigh "Is it because of the syndicate's presence?" He can see Tubbo's shoulder tense at the mention "Yep, it definately is. Isn't it?"</p><p>With reluctance Tubbo slowly nodded his head, based on Puffy's experience for the past year when working with Tubbo and Tommy is that Tubbo is the one that's more open between he two, sometimes, and he knows when to finally break it to them that something is wrong. Unlike Tommy who continues to bottle everything up and Sam has no choice but to respect his wishes and just wait until he's ready, knowing that if he keeps pushing for answers it would make him uncomfortable.</p><p>But Tubbo is different and he actually did talk to Sam and Puffy about his issues. Even if it was just a little and it made it easier for them to help him. One of the issues that Tubbo talked about was his conflicted feelings regarding the syndicate. He never got too into detail but there's no doubt there's some underlying negative feelings. Plus it didn't help that the incident from yesterday and the incident now could've possibly make things worst.</p><p>"Hey Tubbo, you know you don't have to force yourself to be around them. Right?"</p><p>Tubbo gave Puffy a surprised look making her go "What?"</p><p>
  <em>"You sound like Sam there."</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, listen I know I usually encourage you to face your fears but seeing you react like this... I'm starting to have second thoughts and just so you know, it's okay to stay away to process your fear. Heck I even took time away to think about mine, I still haven't gotten over my fears but I'm working through them.</p><p>What do you say Tubbo? Want to work this out together?" Puffy offered.</p><p>Tubbo looked back at the hand that was offered to him, before pulling down his face mask to show his smile, signing back with <em>"Thanks Puffy really, you're right. Just give myself time. I know I'll get through this, especially since I have you, Tommy and Puffy by my side."</em></p><p>Puffy could've sworn her heart had swelled from how sweet that was, she was sure Sam would also get the same reaction. A goofy grin on her face she cooed "Aw, Tubbo." along side with Tubbo being the open one, he's also never really drifted from his tendency to make everyone smile either through jokes or just being very nice.</p><p>
  <em>"No, really Puffy. I'm serious. I'll be fine."</em>
</p><p>"Are you sure though? I can always make up an excuse for you so you wouldn't have to face them."</p><p>
  <em>"No, I have to face them Puffy. I can't keep running away forever."</em>
</p><p>"Okay, okay if you say so, but don't be afraid to come to me or Sam if you need someone to talk to okay? Same goes for Tommy."</p><p>Tubbo responded with emkay sign.</p><p>Another thing Tubbo took note of one of Puffy's motherly tendencies is to allow him to make his own choices, saying that it's part of growing. This made it easier for Tubbo to put on a smile and make decisions he believes will help him, he knows he can't keep running away and he was given a chance to face them so he'll take it while it's upon his reach.</p><p>He also got the added bonus of having more memories and actions to prove General Timber wrong. <em>SO SUCK IT!</em> He's getting the support he needs and if he just works hard enough, he'll be able to reach his goals. Ignore the sad memories, they will only weigh him down and focus on the good ones, in order to keep him going and don't go overboard with his 'punishments' he has the piano and books to express the pain and joy.</p><p>Even though Puffy is consciously aware that Tubbo could be still struggling but she trusts him to tell him whenever he needs help with something, at least he's not as difficult as Tommy. Tubbo is very aware of this trust, so it's safe to say that Puffy wouldn't be asking too many question anytime soon. Which is good, his problems with his shadow are not the priority right now.</p><p>Although he did feel bad for lying to her about what's really bothering him but that's a new topic all together. Communicatingwith him is also taxing and waste of paper and ink. He's not in a mood to hand signed and worrying if he messed a sign. He's not in a mood to write a long essay of his issues.</p><p>Puffy doesn't need to know that attacking the enemy isn't the only thing he does with arrows. She'll be so distraught, Tommy and Mentor Ren's reaction when they found out made that obvious.</p><p>Not only will it spread despair...</p><p>It does nothing to fill her and Sam's plate...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two finally made it back to the group but Puffy soon asked to talk to Sam, privately. Leaving Tubbo to talk to Phil and Ranboo much to the creeper's dismay again but he followed through anyways when he saw Tubbo alright.</p><p>"Puffy, what do you want to talk about?" Sam asked when they got far enough.</p><p>"Just wanted to know if you apologized."</p><p><em>'Of course'</em> Sam thought.</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"And what did they say."</p><p>"Nothing much, they just said it wasn't my fault and that I was only doing my job."</p><p>"That's good!"</p><p>"Yeah it is, I just don't get why they won't extend their understanding with the two people who needed them the most. They're clearly capable of it." Sam said bitterly. There it goes again Puffy sighed and braced herself for another talk "Sam. I know you don't like Phil and it's understandable, but please keep in mind that fighting with them won't solve anything."</p><p>"I just think it's unfair. Like why does Tommy and Tubbo have to suffer but not them?"</p><p>"But do you think yelling and beating them up would solve it, not only that how would Tommy and Tubbo would feel about it?"</p><p>"So you're just going to let them off scott free?"</p><p>"Sam, this Tommy and Tubbo's battle not ours, WE are the support so please play that role. Let them deal with this problem in their own way so they can grow and learn. Please."</p><p>Puffy practically begged, she knows Sam is stubborn about it and this won't be the last time she's going to have conversations like these with him. She's just tempted to just let Sam dig his own grave so he'll see how his actions could lead to hurting the people he's trying to protect.</p><p>But no. She'll give him time to see it and try her best as the support.</p><p>"Ok... I'll try. You're right." Sam reluctantly agreed, he won't lie, Puffy makes a good point, his response made Puffy gently smile out of relief "Thank you Sam."</p><p>"No worries, we should get back."</p><p>"We should, Techno and Ghostbur might arrive soon."</p><p>"They should, if my plan goes right. They should be arriving at around five, they go home and we take a nice stroll to the meeting."</p><p>"How did you even came up with that plan so fast?"</p><p>"It's not that hard, Techno and Ghostbur are in the Jade forest where a shadow attack is happening and we all panicked but then I remembered Tubbo's messages and coordinates from George. The thing is! Techno said he was near a water fall and there's only water fall in the Jade forest. Right?"</p><p>"Yeah and?"</p><p>"And the coordinates George sent is actually really far off from the waterfall, I just needed them to head to another route far from the chaos and I asked Tubbo to send Tommy, Dream, Sapnap and George a message to give them a heads up and possibly make sure no mishap happened."</p><p>"Oh, I get it. Good call on telling the rest but how are you sure they got the message? Aren't you worried?"</p><p>"I trust Tommy to do the right thing. Although it is odd to see worry like this much but then again it does involve that green bitch so it's valid!" Sam knew he's going to regret saying that...</p><p>Nah, no regrets. He just wished he brought his strongest armor to brace himself from Puffy's kick while she yelled.</p><p>"DON'T INSULT MY LITTLE DUCKLING LIKE THAT!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just keep on breathing...</p><p>There are people out there who care about you...</p><p>We'll get through this...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno pressed his lips further, keeping himself from hissing from the pain while he applied the healing potion, using a small puddle as mirror. Man, Techo knows Tommy isn't a wimp but he didn't  knew he can deliver a strong punch like this, it was even enough to leave a nasty bruise. The potion seemed to be taking effect quickly because in less than three seconds, the blue and red hues on his skin started fading.</p>
<p>Task done, now here comes the hard part. Being in Tommy's presence again, he then begrudgingly made his way towards the ghost and the gremlin child.</p>
<p>"Tommy! Thank goodness you're alright! Everyone keep saying you were Dead! All of them told me to give up! But I knew that you're alive out there somewhere!"</p>
<p>Tommy ran into the same problem Tubbo encountered when Ranboo ran into him in L'manhole.  His training of fighting underwater had payed off because he never thought he'd be holding his breath over the lack of space when Ghostbur wouldn't let him go in the bone crushing hug.</p>
<p>The only time he could breathe was when Ghostbur occasionally pulls away to shake him before hugging him again.</p>
<p>"Uh, it's nice to see you too Wilb—Ghostbur."</p>
<p>Not long after Buddy started joining in the hug and Tommy can feel the soft cyan wool rub against his cheek "Uh hello there?"</p>
<p>"Oh sorry about that Tommy! I forgot to introduce you. Buddy this is my brother Tommy! Tommy this is my pet Buddy!"</p>
<p>"Hello Buddy." his greetings were greeted by another 'Meh.' then a head to the grass to eat the greenery. Though the struggle was still there because Ghostbur had barely let go of his iron grip.</p>
<p>"Let the gremlin breathe."</p>
<p>In came Techno and his moody tone, glaring down at Tommy 'Understandable' the younger one thought.</p>
<p>"Oh sorry! I just got excited!"</p>
<p>Ghostbur had let go, giving Tommy time to take a breather, letting out a "It's fine." before fixing his messed up tunic, the brunet looked over at his younger brother taking note of the drastic change in clothing, his attire reminded of him of robin hood, expcept the pallette was leaning more onto red.</p>
<p>"Look at you Tommy! You've grown! Changed out of your iconic shirt now I see."</p>
<p>Tommy was quick to wave off Ghostbur's curiosity with a quick questionable thank you before focusing his attention to Technoblade, who was crossing his arms and just letting the ghost do what he wants while looking away, the glare ever presistent in his eyes and furrowed brows but that didn't scare Tommy off.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" he instictively reached out his hand but it was swatted away with harsh words from Techno "Well what do you think?"</p>
<p>"Techno. Please not now. I'm sure Tommy doesn't even mean it." Ghostbur tried to ease the tension down, he understands why Techno would be upset to seeing Tommy's face again but really, now is not the time, he just got his brother back and seeing him angry and start yelling is not something he would want to see right now.</p>
<p>Let alone watch the two get in to a fight after Tommy takes offense to Techno not even giving him a chance to defend himself.</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry for punching you Techno."</p>
<p>"Huh?" Ghostbur had to take a double look at Tommy, he expected fire to be in his blue eyes but all that was there was is a wash of guilt and timidness. Something Tommy had been so firm and determined not to show. That should've been red flag number one for Ghostbur but he just shrugged it off as Tommy being emberrassed.</p>
<p>"Anywho, how's Phil? Did he make a full recovery?" Tommy asked.</p>
<p><em>'Huh? What does Phil have anything to do with this? Did something happen?'</em> Ghostbur thought.</p>
<p>"He's still a bit dizzy but other than that he's fine. Why'd you ask?"</p>
<p>Ghostbur then moved on to look at Techno 'Wait Techno you too!'</p>
<p>"Nothing much, I just needed to know just in case we need to give him a stronger medication."</p>
<p>"Am I missing something here? Something happened to Phil?! Techno how come you didn't told me!" Ghostbur chimed in sounding hurt from being kept secrets to and for acting like he wasn't there.</p>
<p>Hearing that was enough for Tommy to join in "Wait Techno you didn't told him?"</p>
<p>Techno was being backed into a corner, something that didn't sit right with him at all but he maintain his composure and responded to Ghostbur's question first and then Tommy.</p>
<p>"First of all, it was Phil who told me not to say anything, he said he didn't want to worry you Ghostsbur, and second of all. No neither I nor Phil didn't tell anyone about yesterday's incident, why would I after what you said?"</p>
<p><em>'Yesterday's incident?'</em> Ghostbur doesn't understand at all. Are they implying that they saw each other yesterday? Then that would mean that Phil and Techno knew that Tommy and Tubbo were still alive but didn't told him. Why didn't they? They knew how much it meant to him to see his brother again so why did they not contact him? Why did this incident had to happen for him to see Tommy again.</p>
<p>"I guess you have a point." Tommy wondered, everyone else was so focused on their own thoughts that they didn't even see the small smile of relief on his face. Ghostbur in his spirals of <em>'why'</em> and Techno for the offense of being assumed that he would go around telling people recklessly like that, sure he'd give a little warning to the rest but he wouldn't just spat the entire situation out to anybody who would listen.</p>
<p>"You really expect to go around telling people? I may hate you but I'm not a traitor Tommy."</p>
<p>Surprisingly his response did nothing to intimidate or offend Tommy instead he just continued smiling and let out a breathy chuckle "I know your not Techno but still, thanks for not telling." did Techno's head just crashed? or did he actually hear sincerity and relief laced in his tone.</p>
<p>"Uh, your welcome I guess?" A vibratiton on his communicator was heard and the message from Phil displayed.</p>
<p>
  <em>:Yo, Techno what's taking you so long?:</em>
</p>
<p>"Wait so does that mean you two met yesterday?" The gears in Ghostbur's head had began functioning again and he manage to let out a question that he needed answer from "Well, I wouldn't exactly say 'met' more like<em> 'ran into each other.'</em> " Tommy nervously responded as the events replayed itself in his head. Same goes for Techno who looked over at the blonde before giving his own and more clearer answer.</p>
<p>"Me and Phil just had a problem with a certain <em>'creature'</em> and Tommy helped us deal with it."</p>
<p>"But what does Phil getting hurt getting play into this?"</p>
<p>"He got hurt by the creature Ghostbur but he manage to get cured that's it. Now let's go I need to meet up with him before sundown."</p>
<p>"I should probably get going as well, I need to get ready for an upcoming meeting tonight." Tommy said as he looked up at the sky seeing that the sun will soon start to set "Wait you're leaving already?" Ghostbur didn't want to him to go so soon though but Techno quickly pointed out the obvious "You know you can always just go with him, I mean the reason you wanted to go see Phil was to talk about finding Tommy anyways."</p>
<p>"Oh, I never thought of that! But that is if Tommy doesn't mind!"</p>
<p>"Well…"</p>
<p>Ghostbur crossed his fingers and he cheered when Tommy agreed as if he was going to say yes in the first place and he was just teasing.</p>
<p>"Sure why not."</p>
<p>"Great! We have so much catching up to do!"</p>
<p>"Settle down Ghostbur!" Tommy laughed again when the brunet tackled him in for another hug. Techno could only watch the two brothers interaction and he won't admit it, but he was smiling in his head seeing them happily reunite before it faded when the sour memories began flooding in making him frown.</p>
<p>"Well I better get going now. Have fun you two." Techno announced before turning his back to the two and began walking off to the original direction he was suppose to take before the little sidetrack.</p>
<p>"Techno!"</p>
<p>"What is it Tommy?"</p>
<p>"Again I'm sorry for punching you. That was extremely uncalled for."</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah I get it." Techno waved off the second apology. Not even facing them as he continued to walk farther away until Ghostbur's voice was also fading "Say hi to Dad for me!"</p>
<p>"I will!" He yelled back. Getting far away as possible and when he was sure that he was finally out of their sight, he let out a huge sigh. Finally he doesn't have to keep on a calm exterior anymore. Tommy should really consider himself lucky, if it weren't for Ghostbur being there he would've just walked away without even sparing Tommy a glance.</p>
<p>The universe really loves torturing him now does it? First the shadow shenanigans yesterday, then Dream's odd recruitment and now he got punched by the most annoying person in the world.</p>
<p>Fan—Fuckingtastic.</p>
<p>Shaking his head he continued to stomp off the scene. Hoping to just meet up with Phil and Ranboo so they could just leave and get this all over with, forget Dream's offer of the Artemis Association, just go home already.</p>
<p>Another thing to add was the fact was when Techno replayed the interaction in his head. Tommy said an interesting line: 'I need to get ready for an upcoming meeting tonight' Then the memory of Dream's offer last night played in his head.</p>
<p>"I can see a connection there chat, please don't tell me that's not a coincidence!"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Shadow attacks."</em>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <em>"Cryptid dangers"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Meeting Tommorow."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Meeting tonight."</em>
</p>
<p>Now could this be a possible stretch? Somewhat but the final nail on the coffin for him to make this assumption was when a voice in his pointed out </p>
<p>"Tommy even said he's working with Dream now." </p>
<p>"Yeah no kidding ILoveLobsters. What's next? That the attack on the cave was some secret test or something?"</p>
<p>
  <em>'The universe is so loving isn't it?'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"And he's gone." Tommy sighed as he watched Techno's figure disappear into the bamboo forest.</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry about him Tommy."</p>
<p>"Its fine Ghostbur, its understandable anyways."</p>
<p>Ghostbur can't help but another amused smile on his face, the surprises kept on coming "Well, you seem to take it well."</p>
<p>"Heh, why wouldn't I? The answer was clear as day. I punched him, he's mad. It's understandable." </p>
<p>"But there's got to be a reason right?"</p>
<p>
  <em>'There it is again.'</em>
</p>
<p>The timidness in Tommy's eyes is back with the mix of the guilt from before, this was something he wasn't use to seeing.</p>
<p>
  <em>'This isn't how Tommy would usually react.'</em>
</p>
<p>Tommy only walked away with a smirk when he saw Ghostbur gave him a worried look "I just panicked okay?! I thought a bug landed on my shoulders." Tommy quickly gave an explanation, and just like that. His eyes reverted back to the hue and vibe he was familiar of.</p>
<p><em>Something's wrong.</em> Yet Ghostbur can feel a huge tug in his chest, opening his mouth to say something before closing it, keeping him from pursuing the nagging topic any further.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell him that then? I'm sure he would've understand."</p>
<p>"Would he really though?" Tommy tilted his head to the side.</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>Thinking about it now, Ghostbur can see why Tommy didn't say a word to defend himself "No I guess he won't..."</p>
<p>The atmosphere felt tense at the reminder of a far away history, only becoming soft again when Tommy took them out of it once again "Okay, we gotta switch the topic to your auto biography now because I feel your gonna roast me over a bug!"</p>
<p>"What? Why would think that?"</p>
<p>"Won't you though?"</p>
<p>"No! When did I ever do such thing?"</p>
<p>"Don't give met that Bullcrap! You honestly think I forgot about the Bug eyed mutant!"</p>
<p>"The… Bug eye—what?"</p>
<p>Tommy was a little apalled "You know, the green little creatures." Then it all clicked in Ghostbur's head, he was referring about Bug eyed mutants. Glowing little green bug creatures that haunt dark cluttered places such as caves, your closet or under your bed. Surviving by eating your tongue in your sleep. </p>
<p>A creature that is meant to be feared for sure…</p>
<p>However.</p>
<p>"Oh! I remember! But Tommy, you know Phil only made that up so you would clean your room."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but did that ever stopped you and Techno from placing fake models in my room to scare me? Not it did fucking not."</p>
<p>He was right and Ghostbur could remember that day so well, he remembered laughing when he heard the blood curdling scream, followed by cries and a call for Phil. Then the scolding apologizing happened.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm really sorry about that." He can remember the genuine fear in Tommy's eyes, then replaced by hate over what he had done to him. A glinting hue he would see time and time and time and time and time and time…</p>
<p>And time again...</p>
<p>Coming to screeching halt when he disappeared and is nowhere to be found in the present.</p>
<p>"It's fine Ghostbur, it's all in the past. Besides I have bigger things to scared of. Like procrastination."</p>
<p>He stated that so bluntly that it triggered a chuckle from Ghostbur, agreeing with a "The greatest enemy of man." saying, in the same tone.</p>
<p>"Hm? What is it Buddy?" The sheep had stopped eating away from the grass to take a moment and nudge the ghost and his pockets "Oh right! I almost forgot! Tommy! This for you!" Tommy watched with curiosity as Ghostbur dug through his pockets then a small white box tied up in a red ribbon presented to him, a small tag sticking out reading "Happy Birthday Tommy!"</p>
<p>"Um, what's this?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean what's this? It's for you!"</p>
<p>"For me?" Reluctant as ever, Tommy slowly took the gift from him "I'm sorry it's a little late but Happy Birthday Tommy!"</p>
<p>Tommy in turn gave a small smile, it was small but it was enough for Ghostbur "Thank you Ghostbur I'll open it later." he then proceeded to put it in his pockets.</p>
<p>"That's okay! Whatever is fine with you!"</p>
<p>"Shall we get going then?"</p>
<p>"Okay! Where are we going?"</p>
<p>"Just to take a small walk, in the meantime maybe you could tell me more about your pet here?" Tommy looked over the fluffly cyan sheep following them "Oh boy, sit down. Relax and let me tell you."</p>
<p>Ghostbur went on and on about how he got Buddy last year when he was exploring the forest one day near the ocean and the rest is basically history. Throughout the entire story telling, Ghostbur had a smile and is completely starry eyed.</p>
<p>Something Tommy thought he would never see again.</p>
<p>So every single moment, every single smile, every single ounce of happiness in his brother's. He cherished the moment for as long as it would last. It's kind of funny really, walking aimlessly in the forest talking and sharing stories like they used to do back in the day. Even if the same events happened to them, they would tell them in their own narrative way, embellishing the truth if they needed to tell a good story.</p>
<p>To Tommy, it felt as if nothing had changed. The person he's talking to right now is still the same ghost who had a pet sheep and offered blue, he kept his patience though. A lot can happen in two years and he's just waiting to see what changes Ghostbur had went through, the other party could practically say the same thing about him.</p>
<p>In Ghostbur's entire biography, he expected Tommy to interupt and he wouldn't have even minded. This is Tommy after all! The loud energetic boisterous boy and was never afraid to show it. So he waited and waited but Tommy remained calm and somewhat quiet, giving Ghostbur the time he needs to finish what he has to say while smiling and nodding to all of it.</p>
<p>Dropping small commentaries here and there too. I guess it's to show he was listening? Maybe?</p>
<p>"What about you?" Not a problem! Ghostbur just needs to ask what went down in the part of his life where he was absent.</p>
<p>"What about me?"</p>
<p>"What did you do in those two years? I wanna know what you've been up to."</p>
<p>"Oh, nothing much. It's pretty much the same old same old thing but I started hunting though. If that's anything new." Tommy ended it with a chuckle before looking over at Ghostbur to let him continue his story but he was met by the ghost staring at him with bewilderment.</p>
<p>"Uh is something wrong Ghostbur?" he asked before things could get awkward again.</p>
<p>"It's nothing Tommy, its just that you've been..."</p>
<p>
  <em>Quiet. Timid. Reserve. Not like yourself and might I add a little bit been tense. Even when you have a bright smile and hold your chin up.</em>
</p>
<p>"Is it because I've been a little quiet? Is it bad?" Tommy finished for the ghost. Almost as if he was expecting this t come up.</p>
<p>"Well something like that. Why is that though?"</p>
<p>Tommy sighed and taking another deep breathe "Ghostbur why aren't you mad at me?"</p>
<p>"What?! Why would I be mad at you?! If anything I'm the one who should be asking that!" And they just got reunited too! Getting angry is the least of his worries, what's there to get mad about anyways? </p>
<p>"Because I left without saying so much as a goodbye? Or the fact I showed myself to Techno instead of you. After you literally spent two years searching for me."</p>
<p>"You… You knew I was searching for you?"</p>
<p>"I heard it from another source three days ago and Techno pointed it out, but yeah, I knew."</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, I can understand why you would think that.</em>
</p>
<p>"Well screw it then! I don't care about that at all! I'm just glad to know you're alive and well! Although I am curious as to why you didn't though. Just saying." Ghostbur isn't just going to sit there and not admit that he was a little hurt from that fact but he's also not going to sit there and berate him. There must be a reason.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Ghostbur, I just thought you were better off not seeing me."</p>
<p>"What's that suppose to mean?"</p>
<p>"I'll tell you another time. For now that's all I can say."</p>
<p>A part of Ghostbur doesn't want it to end there, he really needs to know<em> 'I just thought you were better off not seeing me.'</em> he knows he asked this a lot already but what's that really suppose to mean?</p>
<p>"Okay, I understand. You can tell me when you're ready."</p>
<p>"Thank you. Also what did you mean when you said 'I'm the one who should be asking that.'?"</p>
<p>"But can you blame me though? Techno was literally the one who… You know. I really thought you were gonna blow up on his face. No pun intended!"</p>
<p>"Ah, I guess I see your point but why should I exactly blow up on his face? Is it because he turned L'manburg into a crater?"</p>
<p>"Well, yeah."</p>
<p>
  <em>Isn't that why you betrayed him in Doomsday? Because he was going to destroy your home.</em>
</p>
<p>Shaking his head Tommy clarified "C'mon Ghostbur, just because he did what he did, whatever crazy thing I do to him is not justified, a horrible act is still horrible."</p>
<p>"Tommy?" Ghostbur reached out his hand before leaving it to float in mid air.</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you okay? He's smiling so he must be, to some extent but why does it feel bittersweet?</em>
</p>
<p>"Hurting him would mean hurting others, not only Phil and I've already disappointed him enough, but it would also mean hurting Ranboo and most of all." Tommy paused and looked down.</p>
<p>"You."</p>
<p>Ghostbur blinked, it all makes sense now. The reason he hasn't been agrressive or defending himself.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I got a little sappy there. Please don't tell anyone, I don't anyone holding this against me." Tommy can already hear the teasing he's going to get from Sapnap or the cheek squeezing proudness from Puffy.</p>
<p>"Sappy? I don't think you were sappy at all! I'm sorry if my wording was a little off before. I don't think anything wrong with you being different. In fact, I think it showed you've grown!"</p>
<p>Placing his hands on Tommy's shoulder, he continued "And I'm proud of you for that!" then ruffling his still messy dirty blonde hair.</p>
<p>He was serious. This just made meeting him again even better! Now that he has peace of mind that yes, Tommy is okay and will be okay and he's learned to grow up and mature. He just wished the others could see what he's seeing now. Then maybe they would stop wishing he was dead. Maybe.</p>
<p>"Heh, okay Ghostbur! Stop making my hair worst!"</p>
<p>"Okay okay I'll stop!"</p>
<p>Putting his hands up as the bitterness drowned in the laughter as Tommy fixed his hair before turning to ask a question that's been bugging him "Oh Ghostbur can I ask you something?"</p>
<p>"Sure! Ask away."</p>
<p>"How did you and Buddy ended up here in the first place?"</p>
<p><em>How?</em> It's a long story, chased by a giant spider with hollow blue eyes. Cries and wails of broken soul still sending shiver down his spine.</p>
<p>"W-why do you ask?"</p>
<p>"Well, it's just that I've been in this place before and let me tell you finding an entrance is not easy."</p>
<p>"Well... It's kinda of a funny story."</p>
<p>"Funny as in you making a film over a taken girl? Or funny as in you fucking fish?" Oh who is Tommy kidding, both sounded absurd in their own way.</p>
<p>"No! Nothing like that! It's just that, have you ever been chased by a spider before?"</p>
<p>"Yeah? It wasn't good."</p>
<p>"Exactly. Now imagine that but the spider is ten times as huge and destroys everything in it's path."</p>
<p>"Okay? Where is this going exactly."</p>
<p>"Look, call me crazy for this but I swear I was just chased by a some sort of giant—black—blue eyed spider!"</p>
<p>"…You got what?"</p>
<p>"It was so huge! And it kept destroying stuff and it even chased me and Buddy until we lost it! I guess that's how we ended up here in the first place."</p>
<p>Hands were placed on Ghostbur's shoulder to steady himself, or at least it was attempted since Tommy's hands passed throught the transparent man and he ended up just settling to just cross his arm "Did it let out a crying wail or a broken sob?"</p>
<p>"It did!—"</p>
<p>
  <em>How does he know about that?</em>
</p>
<p>"—I don't know what would've happened if we got caught by it and honestly I'd rather not know. We should really be careful around here Tommy, just in case it comes back."</p>
<p>"Would you agree that we should book it if we see it?"</p>
<p>"Of course!" That thing literally nearly trampled him and Buddy how could you not run away.</p>
<p>"Good idea, how about you get a head start?"</p>
<p>"What—"</p>
<p>Ghostbur choked on his own words. Tommy had just jumped behind him yet again, running away through the bamboo while brandishing out his sword, before striking another hostile mob.</p>
<p>A mob that is black as void, possesing blue hollow eyes and cries like a thousand tortured soul. It was back, the hell spider was back. Ghostbur felt frozen on the spot like an ice sculpture, and his heart felt like stopping but the loud yet slow beats in his ears says otherwise.</p>
<p>His head is telling him to run, get away while he still can, but what kept from fleeing was another dstressing notion "Tommy! What are you doing?! Get away!"</p>
<p>Tommy didn't listen, he continued fighting back with all he's got to keep this shadow from hurting anyone, using his sword as a shield and a blade "Sorry Ghostbur! I can't! But you need to run like now! If Techno or anyone is here tell them to leave! Run as fast as you can!"</p>
<p>"Are you crazy?! I'm not leaving you!" Not again, he's waited for so long. There's no way he's losing sight of Tommy again! Let alone in the hands of this thing! But that would be his soon to be option. With one desire outweighing the other.</p>
<p>"And I don't want you to get hurt! So please! Run!" Tommy sealed that order with a promise and a smile "I'll catch up with you! Okay?" the tears were already making it difficult to see but he can still see enough, to watch as Ghostbur runs away with Buddy, albeit carrying a huge weight in his stomach and shoulder that would hold him down.</p>
<p>Now it's just him and the embodiment of sorrows.</p>
<p>Armed with nothing but his sword and his training.</p>
<p>"This is for chasing my brother!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm really sorry for not uploading for a while. I've been busy with another story and things have just been a little rough.</p>
<p>Again. Thank you all to those who have supported and had interest in the story!</p>
<p>&lt;3</p>
<p>- Sera</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo was gripping the ends of of his clothes as more time went on. Techno still isn't here and the sun is slowly setting, Phil was practically on the same page, walking around back and fourth while fiddling with his communicator while mumbling to himself. Until eventually he just sat down on the log next to his right "Don't worry Phil he'll be here soon."</p><p>"I know he will Ranboo I know he will."</p><p>A book was then represented to them by Tubbo with the words written <em><span class="u">"Do you want me to go out and check?"</span></em></p><p>"No Tubbo, there's no need for that. We'll wait." Phil answered with the blonde giving a firm nod of agreement then returning back to having a conversation about redstone with Ranboo, using the notebook to communicate.</p><p>Except Ranboo has the added chore to keep up, Tubbo is writing responses in a fast speed. Which to the enderman was a bit surprising "You've gotten pretty good at writing fast." Tubbo stopped what he was writing to look up, tilting his head to the side a bit as if to ask what he means, so he elaborated.</p><p>"Well it's just that you've always struggled with reading and writing back then. Sometimes it takes you even a minute to finish a sentence."</p><p>Scribbling on paper ensued and Tubbo showed his response <em><span class="u">"Ever since I lost my voice, I knew people were gonna have a hard time communicating with me and not everyone knows sign language, so I started trying to improve my reading and writing."</span></em></p><p>"Oh, that's why!" Ranboo gets it now, so he's been thinking ahead of time "So how's it been for you then? I'm sure it must be hard."</p><p>More writing ensues <em><span class="u">"I had a few hiccups here and there but Tommy's support helped me to push forward. Reading is still somewhat of an issue for me but I've been working on it and so far, I'd improve a lot."</span></em></p><p>"That's good to hear. Good job!" Ranboo held his hand up for a high five that Tubbo reciprocated. This small interaction was enough to make Phil calm down a little and a smile even made it on his face.</p><p>Though it was stop when all them turned their attention somewhere a little far away from their spot. Sam and Puffy were still going on and on about their whispering spat.</p><p>"Geez, they've been going at it for like five minutes now?" Ranboo doesn't really know. Sighing on his mask, Tubbo stood up, gesturing for them to stay put while he goes on to check what the fuss is all about.</p><p>"I'm just saying, I don't think this is any normal obsidian, it literally has gold embedded in it, even a few sprinkles of emerald."</p><p>"Hm, I'll admit that this is wierd but I don't think you should focus too much on it Puffy."</p><p>The two adults jumped when a hand was placed on their shoulders, only relaxing when they saw who it was "Lord Prime Tubbo, are you trying to give us a heart attack?"</p><p>Tubbo ignored the complaint from the creeper and just went straight to the point, signing<em> "What's going on here."</em></p><p>Puffy shook her head "Nothing Tubbo, Sam and I are just talking about this thing I found in the cave. Do you want to see it?" she asked when she noticed Tubbo's eyes lit up from the topic and her guess was proven when the blonde nodded "Here you go then."</p><p>She handed the obsidian chip to him and Tubbo examined the little thing at every angle, he'd drop a few commentaries if he could but he since can't Sam decided to do it for him "Puffy kept saying it looked iffy but what's there to say about it? It's just obsidian."</p><p>"An obsidian with gold embeds and emerald what if this could be part of some sort of artefact?"</p><p>Tubbo looked at the item a little bit more before sighing back to Puffy<em> "Can I show this to Tommy or Dream? They might have an idea what it is."</em></p><p>"Of course you can! Just update me if you guys find anything new about it."</p><p>Tubbo responded with a thumbs up before putting the obsidian in his inventory to show his roommate later.</p><p>"You just want to prove me wrong don't you?" Sam furrowed his brows at the sheep hybrid who only looked the other way, a smirk showing itself on her lips "…Maybe." That gesture made Tubbo roll his eyes at the two. Honestly they could get competitive at the smallest of things.</p><p>"Hello? Anyone here? Phil?" Everyone snapped their heads in the direction of the sound, a crossbow was immediately in his hands and so did a sword in Sam's, only one unarmed is Puffy. Not that it mattered anyways because in came in the person they were waiting for this entire time. </p><p>"Techno! Are you okay? Are you hurt?!"</p><p>"Whoa one at a time, besides I'm suppose to be asking that, not vice versa!"</p><p><em>'Hm, he seems fine.</em> Tubbo's muscles started feeling at ease but his grip on his crossbow still remained, even after he lowered it until Puffy told them to calm down "Okay weapons down boys, it's only him."</p><p>"Oh god finally, we can leave." Sam sighed while putting his sword away, grabbing the attention of Techno who furrowed his eyes at them, especially when he made eye contact with Tubbo. You can imagine the blonde silently freak out while fumbling with his inventory.</p><p>"Uh, what are they doing here?" Techno asked "Don't worry about them mate! They were the one's that helped us out the cave."</p><p>"They even fixed my injury." Ranboo showed his bandaged arms to him.</p><p>"Thank goodness you're alright Techno! Listen we're terribly sorry for this inconvinience! We let the people we were suppose to protect got hurt again. We'll be sure to take extra precautions in the future, again our biggest apology." Puffy bowed her head down a little with Tubbo following along her actions but Sam just stood with his hands behind his back.</p><p>". . . Wait you guys work for that kid?" The group was a little bigger than Techno suspected and he could only wonder how many Tommy had recruited in this little group of his.</p><p>Sam crossed his arms "Uh yeah? Also for your information Tommy's not a kid anymore." They literally just celebrated his birthday yesterday, the fact that Techno still thinks that says a lot to Sam.</p><p>In his eyes, he caught Techno admitting to never have cared for him in the first place, but in the eyes of others it just seemed like an odd addition and in the eyes of Puffy, she can hear his annoyance and distaste making her mentally face palm.</p><p>"Alright I just wanted to know. Thanks for the help though, let's go guys."</p><p>Techno sounded like he was in hurry, something Tubbo's group doesn't mind, as long as they get away from these dangerous grounds.</p><p>"Woah why the rush there mate?"</p><p>"No Phil, it's probably a good idea. You get going! Get home safely okay? And we'll make sure nothing like this happens again." Puffy urged them. The sooner they leave the better.</p><p>"Oh boy, Tommy's not gonna like hearing our reports tonight." Sam said as sweat started gathering on his forhead, his tone going down a few decibals when the thought of the meeting came to mind "Heh, I'm gonna get chewed out." </p><p>Tubbo nodded in agreement but they both agreed that the meeting is a better option than staring at the pig face.</p><p>The snap of a branch was heard followed by. . .</p><p>Screaming? Now who could that be? Everyone practically froze when they heard that but Tubbo. Who's crossbow was already at hand, standing in front of Techno ready to fight whatever is there.</p><p>Reloading an arrow and pointing it at the shaking bushes. Tubbo felt the wind knock out of him, then the pain in his back from hitting the ground settled in making him hiss. An action that took all his energy because of the sudden heavy weight on his chest.</p><p>"Tubbo are you okay?!" Puffy, Ranboo, Sam. Both rushed to his side stopping midway when they saw who just bulldozed him "Ghostbur?!" It was now Phil and Techno's turn in this screaming match.</p><p>"Tubbo?" Ghostbur lifted himself up, which was challenged by Buddy laying on top of him but he still managed and he saw another face he thought he would never see again.</p><p>"Tubbo?!" </p><p>Ghostbur made no attempts to get off him so he did it himself, scurrying away further from the ghost. That's when Puffy and Sam got to his side and asking if he's okay and he just gave a nod. Techno and Phil did the same but for Ghostbur.</p><p>While Ranboo finds himself stuck in the middle.</p><p>"Ghostbur, what are you doing here mate?" Phil asked his son, and Techno has to keep the blue sheep from eating his sleeves this time. Phil's words fell on deafs ears when he instead walked over to Tubbo asking a multitude of questions. </p><p>"Tubbo! You're alive! Everyone thought you were dead! This is good news! First Tommy, now you!"</p><p>Ghostbur was overjoyed. Clearly, his search has come to an end for real this time. It's like killing two birds with one stone "Wait you met Tommy?" Sam hesitantly asked, that mention alone was also enough to bring in Puffy and Tubbo's concern.</p><p>"I did! He's in the bamboo forest!" The reaction wasn't what they expected. Puffy's shoulder had slumped, Sam started mumbling to himself and Tubbo is just. . . Well, Tubbo.</p><p>"Shit, shit, shit, shit Tommy's going to kill us Puffy."</p><p>"Correction, we're already dead."</p><p><em>'Now you two are just overreacting.'</em> Tubbo thought as he gave out a sigh. Putting his crossbow down when the threat was nothing more than a ghost he can't even harm unless it's a water bomb.</p><p>"Did I say something wrong?" Ghostbur wondered before being asked by Ranboo </p><p>"Hey, Ghostbur. Why did you ran away screaming?"</p><p>"Because I—!"</p><p>Then he felt tug on his throat, keeping from answering. His memories were blank again, a fuzzy white slate "Huh, I don't know."</p><p>"Did you forget again?" Techno chimed in.</p><p>"I just remembered talking to Tommy, then he told me to run. . . I'm sorry I really can't remember."</p><p>A partial lie. He can remember screaming and weeping. He can remember tears. He can remember a spider. He can remember the color blue. He can remember Tommy in tears. Whether in happiness or sorrow.</p><p>"Run away from what?" Ranboo looked over to Techno for answers, only getting a shrug. If what he saw is enough to make him forget then. . .</p><p>The shaking of the ground made Tubbo stand up and bring out his crossbow again, then the tears started pouring from everyone's eyes. Sending a stinging pain down Ranboo's face. All of them except Phil and Techno knew what's going on and only one of them could make the call.</p><p>He's read about this before "Alright everyone run!" Ranboo yelled, but it was too late.</p><p>The sound of someone screaming ripped through the forest. Taking the bamboos along with the fallen debris and them. Ranboo had hit it hard, a tree branch hit him in the head, nearly knocking him out cold and when he finally gain the energy to look up. </p><p>Everything was so foggy.</p><p>Dusts of dirt blinded his surroundings, whatever hit them really did a number on the place.</p><p>"Phil? Techno?"</p><p>He called out, clutching his head from the throbbing pain.</p><p>"Ranboo?"</p><p>The voice was faint and Ranboo couldn't tell who it belong to.</p><p>"Where are you guys?" The enderman coughed, breathing is becoming harder and harder as seconds passed but it seems like he didn't need to search long because he could've sworn he saw the shadow form of Tubbo.</p><p>"Tubbo! There you are! What was—?"</p><p>But it was not him. It all happened so fast, but the last thing Ranboo saw before looking away of blue orbs and the dark void closing in on him. Ready to devour him. He wanted to close his eyes but he couldn't so he faced the grass waiting for the impact.</p><p>. . .</p><p>"Oh no you don't!"</p><p>That voice. . .</p><p>Ranboo looked up and was met with a sight.</p><p>The sight of a giant monsterous vermin being that Ranboo couldn't really describe it. It had blue eyes, a myriad of long black legs like the one's on spiders. Razor sharp tooth littered it's mouth ready to tear at him, if it weren't busy chowing down an arm and a sword.</p><p>Tommy's arm and sword.</p><p>"Run! Get out of here while you still can!" Tommy ordered. </p><p>"But what about you?"</p><p>Those words didn't even made it's form, they clung onto the silence. Ranboo couldn't say anything, the pain treading down his cheeks outweighed it. Another order went pass Tommy.</p><p>"Ranboo! Get out! Run!"</p><p>
  <em>'Even when you're in pain. You still keep on fighting.'</em>
</p><p>He didn't run, he was frozen still and he couldn't even muster the strength to grab his own sword. Still remained in it's scabbard. An arrow flew passed him shooting that monster right on the forehead, it led out that screamed that they heard.</p><p>A screech of anguish. It was enough for Tommy to free his arm when the beast opened it's mouth.</p><p>"Tubbo! Get him out of here! I'll keep it busy!"</p><p>Ranboo stared in disgust and fear at Tommy's gloved arms, covered in that uncanny black substance that's oozing and dripping down. His gaze was torn from it when he felt someone picked him up.</p><p>It was Tubbo carrying him bridal style as he ran through the dust clouds. At this point the dust started to clear up and they could see clearly again. Ranboo looked over Tubbo's shoulder, spotting Tommy fighting off that monster.</p><p>That Blue Shadow.</p><p>The scene becoming smaller and smaller. He felt himself getting passed around and the next thing he knew he was sitting in a long floating arrow and Phil asking him if he's alright. When everything finally came together, Tubbo was running back to the fight and Puffy is telling all of them to run as far as they can.</p><p>"Wait we're just gonna leave them there?!" Ghostbur protested to Sam, the one leading this escape.</p><p>"No choice!" He's not allowed to break the rules or else.</p><p>"We'll be fine!" Tommy had gotten close enough to throw a bundle to Sam and he caught it with ease, he already what was in them when he heard and felt the clinking of solid glass but he turned to look at the blonde smiling at all of them as if everything were fine.</p><p>Meanwhile Sam is staring at him with furrowed brows. Hesitating to take off and leave.</p><p>"Get them somewhere safe okay?" Tommy said, directing it towards the creeper, the smile was still there as if he were telling them he'll be okay. Tearing his gaze away from him, he lead the group out of the jade forest.</p><p>Sam knew he could handle it, this isn't the first time he had to leave them with a monster. Tommy's been through worst. He trust that they would get out alive, but it never diminishes the worry that would usually consume him and Puffy.</p><p>They were almost out of the place, just another turn and they'll be able to say goodbye to this area.</p><p>"Wait? Where's Buddy?" Ghostbur asked. Making everyone look around, finding no sign of the cyan sheep. Which could only mean one thing.</p><p>"We left him back there!" Ghostbur started panicking, his pet is back at the danger zone "We have to go back! And we could even help Tommy on the way!"</p><p>"Are you insane?!" Sam yelled from the front urging Phil to stop and try and convince his son "Ghostbur, I'm not sure that's a good idea—! Son?"</p><p>Too late, he's already going back. No way in hell he's going to listen to Phil this time, the last time he did it cost Friend's life. He's not about to make another slip up again. Oh prime, he just wishes all three of them are still alive. On his tale chasing him though was Techno.</p><p>"I'll go get him!"</p><p>"No! Techno! stop giving Tommy reasons to fire us!" Sam's words only fell onto deafs ears as Techno chased after Ghostbur. To keep him from getting himself killed. Can't have him doing that twice or Phil's gonna have a heart attack.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Tommy let out another huff, stabbing the monster through the back and getting off before one of them legs hit him. Tricking this shadow into hitting itself. This is going to be harder than he thought it would be.</p><p>The shadow was just about to fling him a few miles back again but Tubbo stopped it with his arrows, shooting it from afar to keep the tears from blurring his aim.</p><p>Tommy knows for a fact this isn't the same spider he killed in the forest. This was different, not only was the heart not in it's chest, meaning he'd have to find it but he's already stabbed it through the head multiple times and it kept on standing. He took shelter from one of the pocket caves to reasses from what information he gathered.</p><p>Okay so the chest is off the list which meant he had a better chance finding it on the head or maybe even—</p><p>The bleat of a sheep beside him sent his hair standing up, taking out a torch and placing it beside him to light his surroundings.</p><p>"Buddy?!"</p><p>The cyan sheep was quivering in fear. Weakly bleating before running away, this time screeching when he saw the blue eyes looking "No! Buddy! Wait!" Tommy held him back with a leash before he could run away outside willy nilly. Gently shutting the sheeps mouth to keep him quiet. It was already too late though.</p><p>The spider had heard them and is now staring daggers at Tommy.</p><p>"Oh great." He then picked up Buddy and ran out the cave avoiding attacks as much as he could. What a wierd sight for sure and Tubbo had to take a double look with a raised eyebrow as he loaded more arrows and shooting to keep that thing away from Tommy for as long as he could.</p><p>Tubbo watched from his lens as Tommy set down Buddy somewhere safe before going back to fight, Tubbo had spent a couple of seconds looking after the sheep making sure nothing bad happens to him, that's when he saw them.</p><p>A ghost and a warrior.</p><p>"Buddy!" the sight of Ghostbur running through the field passing by him to hug his pet sheep. Costing Tommy's focus and causing him to hit his head on one of the legs. The small gift box was dropped and fell on the ground</p><p>He didn't stayed down for long as he had to keep the shadow from eating his brother's pet alive and get the gift back.</p><p>"Ghostbur! I thought I told you guys to run!"</p><p>"Oh, sorry! I just came back for Buddy!"</p><p>"Just go already!"</p><p>Buddy let out another bleat and eventually screeching again when he was pulled by Ghostbur out the field. Tommy calling out to Tubbo and telling him to get them to safety.</p><p>Tommy could hear Ghostbur say something but none of the words he can make sense of, all it mattered was the task at hand. He jumped from leg to another, slicing them along the way. No heart, but at least he's close to grabing the gift.</p><p>"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." His fingers were just a few meters away from the red ribbon but it was kicked away at the last moment "Damn it." he still kept on trying to grab it while finding the heart at the same time. This time he tried abdomen. . .</p><p>Still nothing. . . His eyes twitched from another failure and at the inevitable round of catch the present.</p><p><em>'He's going to be alright Ghostbur!'</em> was what Tubbo wanted to say but he couldn't, limiting his speech to sighs and just trying to pull the sheep and the ghost out of the scene as fast as he could but the brunet just wouldn't budge "Tubbo, I think Tommy's in trouble. He needs help."</p><p><em>'I can see that and I won't be able to help him if you don't goddamn leave!'</em> Tubbo had held the urge to pull out his own hair.</p><p>"Ghostbur!" A deep gruff was heard behind him, sending shivers behind his back. When he looked behind him his worst fear came to light. The blood god is running up at them at full speed brandishing out the sword he used to slice the kraken yesterday.</p><p>The fear was short live though, as another thought crossed through Tubbo's mind.</p><p>
  <em>'Wait, shouldn't they be escaping?!'</em>
</p><p>"Found your pet?"</p><p>Ghostbur nodded at Techno who stopped just beside them. Meanwhile Tubbo kept looking back and fourth at the two "The heck is he doing?!"</p><p>Tubbo went back to look at Tommy, so did Ghostbur. But his vision was blurred when he felt Techno pushed him to the side.</p><p>Techno's grip on his sword went loose when he threw that dark black blade at the spider leg that was about to poke a hole through Tommy's head, who's busy chasing after something.</p><p>The blonde wasn't even aware, one moment he was cussing at another failed attempt to grab Ghostbur's gift and then the next the shadow was screaming when he didn't even hit it yet. Techno entered the fight with caution, knowing the wave of pain and tears about to come his way.</p><p>Nevertheless he grabbed his sword from the leg and continued bashing his way through the spider.</p><p>"Techno?!"</p><p>Tommy couldn't believe what he's seeing. He's not supposed to be here! He's supposed to be escaping with everyone!</p><p>"Less talk more fight! Now where's the heart of this thing?"</p><p>"I don't know! It's not in the head! Nor the abdomen! Or even the goddamn legs!"</p><p>Tommy responded, battling his way through. Techno was not pleased to hear that answer. His eyes scanned anywhere that Tommy hadn't checked yet.</p><p>Wiping away tears as they go.</p><p>Tubbo even joined in again. Hitting the thing with arrows. It wasn't until one of them hit the eye did Techno started noticing the shadow's attacks got weak and he's sure Tommy had also caught on when he asked.</p><p>"Did you saw that?"</p><p>"Yes sir. . ."</p><p>"Yo! Tubbo keep hitting the eye!" Techno ordered.</p><p>
  <em>'Eh?!'</em>
</p><p>"Just trust him Tubbo!" Tommy reassured when he saw his friend looking panicked, with a slight hesitation. Tubbo did as he was told and he kept aiming at the eye, and firing.</p><p>Which is a challenge in it of itself. It also doesn't help that Ghostbur and Buddy cowardly hiding behind him constantly asking if it's safe and again, he wanted to yell <em>NOT YET!</em> but all he could do is shake his head while struggling to aim his crossbow.</p><p>The shadow kept on struggling and moving, leading to Tommy and Techno to play they're own part in this.</p><p>"Catch!" Tommy threw something heavy and metal at Techno and he looked down to see what it was. Long chains and pegs. Oh now he sees what he's doing.</p><p>"I'll take left!" Tommy took out his own set of chains.</p><p>"I'll take right then!" Techno headed off. Circling the spider and throwing the chain over to the other side "C'mon Tommy." He felt the chain being pulled, forcing the shadow to stay still and bend down.</p><p>"Alright!" Techno cheered, pinning down the chain with the peg on the ground to keep it there before throwing another one over the other side again. </p><p>Tommy caught it again with ease. Jumping to avoid another leg attack he pulled the chain, fully immobilizing the shadow for good and giving Tubbo the chance to hit the seven remaining eyes until none of them remained. </p><p>That was it, the heart was in the eye all along.</p><p>Gross. . .</p><p>Even if they've all seen worst. In the end, the shadow dissipated into the puff of dark ash. Tommy and Techno met up in the middle, taking in deep breathes to catch up on their lost energy.</p><p>"Is it dead?" Ghostbur asked from behind Tubbo, still shaking a little bit from fear. Shoulders relaxing, a calm sigh escaping and then Tubbo finally gave the nod of confirmation. </p><p>"Hopefully that's the last one." Tommy looked up at the sky, the moon is now visible and the stars had come out and along with those stars. Are the star jellyfishes, showing their light and driving the rest of the shadows away. Then he turned to look back at Techno.</p><p>"You good?" Tommy asked in between breathes "Not a single scratch." Techno answered.</p><p>"Good." Tommy sighed in relief, before immediately heading to where the shadow had faded and began running around the place like he was looking for something and he needed to find it fast or else, dropping to the ground and searching the ground with his hands.</p><p>The voices in Techno's head wondered what he could be so worried about and he thought the same thing. Same story for Tubbo and Ghostbur.</p><p>"Oh thank goodness!" Tommy held something so close, practically holding onto it as if it would disappear if he let go "Sorry for my reaction guys, I was just glad this was still intact!" luckily he showed what he was desperate to find.</p><p>It was a small white box tied by a red ribbon.</p><p>The item felt so so familiar, then it hit Techno. It was the same item he saw Tommy chasing after, costing him his focus and nearly his own life. The situation was enough for him to give a big eye roll and crossing his arms. Tommy had always cared about materialism more than anything to the point of causing a war and it seems like that didn't change at all.</p><p><em>"You risked you're head over a box?"</em> Is what he wanted to say but Ghostbur had beaten him to it.</p><p>Then he heard Ghostbur gasp "Is that the gift I gave you?" Tommy nodded "Yeah, dropped it during the fight. I'm glad it stayed intact though, I haven't even opened it yet." he ended in a little somber tone, lifting up the tag that gave Techno enough view to see what was written: <em>Happy Birthday Tommy!</em></p><p>"I'm actually surprised it stayed intact!" Ghostbur commented. The box looked a bit messed up but besides a few stains, it was pretty much the same.</p><p>Techno's memories jogged up a bit and he could recall a time so long ago, but it was only just year. The search was still going on and Phil was comforting a weary Ghostbur. Sad over the fact that the gift in his hands, a white box with a red ribbon.</p><p>Will not reach its receiver on time for their birthday as much as he wanted it to.</p><p>The voices in his head started gushing about the scene, saying how proud they were of Ghostbur that he finally gave the gift he's always wanted to give. As a result Techno held back his tongue and just observed the scenery.</p><p>It was absolute wreck, stone and dirt are all over the place mixed with some fallen trees, leaves and bamboo but what he didn't see coming was a certain other green catching his eye along with his associates.</p><p>"Man this place is a wreck." George commented.</p><p>"Puffy's not gonna like this." Sapnap looked around the place further.</p><p>But Techno was dead set on Dream, who had his mask up a little to show his despondent frown.</p><p>"Sapnap, what are you guys doing here?" Tommy put away the gift back in his inventory.</p><p>"Looking for you guys, meeting can't start without you." Sapnap answered, it was true. They arrived at the meeting place just on time and waited. Twenty minutes in, they never showed up.</p><p>"Dream." Everyone turned their heads around to see Techno giving Dream a glare whil the other stood, emotion unseen by the mask but he spoke "I believe I owe you an explanation. I owe you all an explanation."</p><p>"Much obliged Dream, explain to me how you ended up working for the 'Artemis Association.' or how maybe all of this is a set up! A secret test for your little recruitment."</p><p>"Test?"</p><p>"Recruitment?"</p><p>That was Puffy and Sam's voice. They arrived to the group with Phil and Ranboo following behind. Puffy was a little confused as they never really took any secret test for s recruitment and Sam was getting mad at what he just heard.</p><p>"Dream, you chose to recruit them?" Sapnap was just as mad and upset as the creeper.</p><p>Dream shrugged "Why not? They're the perfect candidates."</p><p>This did not sit well with Sam who walked up to him, grabbed his shoulder and said "Let's have a chat shall we?" before dragging him to another fat away area.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll join to." Sapnap grumbled.</p><p>Puffy and George followed as well, probably to keep them from head butting each other like they're in a football game. Tubbo gave a small apology in a form of a bow before also following them.</p><p>"You gonna follow them Tommy?" Ghostbur asked his brother, silenly staring at the direction they went. This day is going to haunt him for the rest of his life and the day is not even done. So much has happened and he doesn't know how he's going to even catch up to all of this.</p><p>"I have to, this is going to be a long talk. My deepest apologies for the inconvinience. You're all free to leave if you want."</p><p>"Tommy wait—" He can hear Ranboo call his name but he's already walking away.</p><p>
  <em>'I'm sorry. I failed all of you. . .'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, I'm really sorry again for not updating soon and I'm also if the ending is a bit rushed. </p><p>I thank you for your patience and the time you took to read this story.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>